The Outsiders
by MalfoysGal
Summary: Scarlette Makinli Potter has had anyting she has ever wanted. Growing up with family friends in Australia, she visits her twin brother every summer. But what if this summer she doesn't leave the burrow and goes to Hogwarts? And befriends a certain Slytherin? And uncovers secrets about her self and her family? For Scarlette Makinli, this year will be unforgetable.
1. The Australian beauty is kicked out

The rain pattered against my window like drumsticks hitting a drum, the thunder acting like a symbol. Every minute, the lightening would brighten my cabin but only for a split second. The boat rocked back and forth on the angry waves making everyone sea sick. Not a soul was found on the decks, everyone had taken refuge in their cabin. It was a miserable day, one it was rainy and second today was the last day of the cruise from Sydney Australia to England.

The cruise is always fun, we take it every summer to go to England from our giant manor outside of Sydney to England to visit my twin brother Harry at his friend Ron Weasley's house. It was quit lame, since I just sit in my room or go and bug my brother. I hate going since I hate my brother. He's a lying ass hole! He takes all the credit about defeating the dark lord when it was me who did it! I vaguely remember the night but I do remember hiding in the closet watching Voldemort kill my mother. I remember grabbing mum's wand of the table by the closet, and saying a spell I'd never heard at the Dark Lord. I had a voice in my head saying to say it so I did and then he just disappeared. Everybody thinks he got that scar from Voldemort, but he got it from falling out of the crib and scratching it on a nail. How did he defeat the Dark Lord in his 1, 2, and 4th year? Who the hell knows! I'm way more powerful than Voldemort himself; twerp on the other hand, has no power what's so ever. He has as much power as a normal 5th year.

Even Dumbledore thought Harry was the "chosen one" so when we were split up, Harry went with mum's adopted sister. Me on the other hand as sent with mum's best friend Jean and her husband Edward. They told me everything about who I was and that I was a pureblood, but Harry still thinks he's a half blood and Mrs. Dursley is his blood aunt. But nobody ever told him he was a pure blood, and that mum was adopted. They put Harry with Mrs. Dursley so that he could grow up a normal life and not be surrounded by tons of witches and wizards trying to see the "chosen one". Nobody knows that Harry has a sister; cause the ass hole never mentioned me or gave me the credit of killing Voldemort. Not even Voldemort knows I killed him, so I could go join the Death Eaters and he wouldn't know how much more powerful I am than him.

I could hear Jean and Edward's voices through the door. They were standing outside my door; probably making sure I don't sneak out and go stand on the deck in the rain. I wouldn't blame them; I nearly gave them a heart attack last week slipping and falling over board during a storm. So on the safe side they looked me in my cabin, so know all I have to do is think. In less than 2 hours I'll be stuck at my stupid brother's friends house for the whole summer.

I walked into the bathroom and changed into a navy blue thick-strapped dress from Hollister and matching navy blue wedged scandals. I grabbed my wand from its strap on my thigh and curled my hair, placing a navy blue headband with a bow on it behind my ears. I did my makeup, doing a smoky look on my eyes with eyeliner, to make my violet eyes pop. I'm a metamorphmagus so my eyes change colors as well as my hair. I keep my hair my natural color but I like changing my eye color. I changed my skin tone to really tan, and made my teeth whiter.

There was a knock on the door and then came Jeans soft voice, "Scarlette can you come out here for a moment?" I opened the door to find Edward on a couch and Jean go and join him. I sat on the couch in front of them; they looked like something was bugging them. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Honey we have decided that you shall join Hogwarts with your brother." Edward answered. "WHAT!" I shouted. "We know that your more powerful than your brother and since the Dark Lord is back we want you to protect Harry." Jean said I hint of worry in her voice. "WHAT! Why not let the all mighty powerful "chosen one" protect his own sorry ass!" I sneered. "Scarlette Makinli! Don't use that type of language!" Edward shouted. "Scarlette take a deep breath! Edward her eyes are turning black again!" Jean said getting scared. My eyes turn black when I use strong magic like I used the night my parents died; they usually turn black when I get angry.

"Go to your cabin and calm down!" Edward said worry in his eyes. "We are docking in 30 minutes so go pack," Jean added. I stormed into my cabin and made my clothes go into my suitcase with out my wand. I looked in the mirror and saw my eyes black as night. I looked menacing. I should turn my eyes black when I beat up Harry! For the next 30 minutes I sat down in front of my mirror playing with my eye color. I felt the boat stop and I sighed. I changed my eyes back to violet and walked out of my cabin with my trunk levitating behind me. Edward coughed and I made my trunk quit levitating and wheeled it normally. My hawk I got in Africa squawked in its cage. I snickered getting an idea and turned and looked at the bird. I opened the cage and she ruffled her maroon wings. I showed her my arm and she climbed on. Her black eyes looked menacing, the merchant said her breed of hawk was the most dangerous hawk in Africa. Any person could recognize it. I had fallen in love with the bird and it took a liking to me.

I named her Mercy cause I found it hilarious that this bird showed no mercy so it would be funny telling Harry her name. "Ok Mercy go ahead and fly to the Weasley's burrow," I commanded handing her a piece of raw flesh. She nodded and flew out. "Why did you have to get that type of bloody bird?" Edward asked. He was terrified of the hawk and I found it hilarious. "Because! We have this connection." I replied my Australian accent made it even more believable. Edward and Jean are both British but moved to Australia after Edward's grandmother passed away and he inherited her manor out side of Sydney, right before my mum died. We walked out of our cabin and walked to the front desk of the ship to check out.

I walked over to one of the bellhops named Coby. "Hey Coby!" I said walking over to him. "Leaving so soon Makinli?" he asked in a thick Australian accent. "Yea I'm going to visit my twin brother in England," I replied rolling my eyes. "Will I see you again next year?" He asked. "I don't know, I'm stuck going to school here but hopefully," I told. He nodded and Edward said, "Come on Scarlette!" I waved bye and he said, "Bye Makinli." I followed Jean and Edward off the boat and down the ramp. It was still raining but not as heavy as earlier. We walked to an old abounded fish shop. Edward muttered a spell and opened the door. We all three snuck into the shop. "Good-bye dear," Jean said hugging me. "What? Aren't you guys coming with me to the Weasley's?" I asked confused. "No honey, your old enough to go alone. We have a convention to go to for the summer. Be sure to write! We'll see you at the manor for Christmas." Edward said hugging me. They apperated leaving me in the shop alone.

I sighed and took one look at the old fish shop. It has been abounded for years, but you can still smell the fishy smell of fish. I found a cracked mirror and walked over to it. My hair was damp and the curls were falling out so I grabbed my wand and fixed it yet again. I changed my eye color to gray with violet specks in it. I like doing that cause boys reactions are always classic when they stutter when I talk to them. I sighed and apperated. When I got to the barrow I saw Mercy fly through an open window. I walked over to the window in time to see Ron scream, "Bloody Hell! There's a hawk in here!" I climbed over the windowsill and sat down in the chair by the window pulling on leg on the seat, while Ron screamed for 5 more minutes.

When Mercy finally flew off Ron and on the windowsill, he took a deep breath. "Hello Weaselbee," I smirked. "BLOODY HELL!" Ron screamed jumping off the couch. His family ran in with Hermione, "What happened!" Mr. Weasley asked. "That bloody bird flew in and attacked me! Then when it flew of that thing gave me a bloody heart attack!" Ron shouted jerking a finger at me. Everyone's eyes turned to me, still in the chair stroking the bird's head. "Ronald Weasley! Don't be rude! Hello dear good to see you again!" Mrs. Weasley chipped up and had Fred and George take my trunk and Mercy's cage up to Ginny's room. "Mum! Let the devil do it herself!" Fred complained. "Fred! That isn't the way to greet company!" Mrs. Weasley scolded. "We aren't taking her stuff!" George said. They glanced over at me and I made my eyes turn black and they ran over and grabbed my stuff now terrified of my black eyes.

Hermione glared at me and the door opened. "Hello everyone!" Harry said walking into the room. His black hair was messy and his green eyes showed excitement. Harry and I don't look alike at all; I don't even look like I'm a Potter. Instead of black or dark red hair, my natural hair is bleach blond, I didn't inherit mum's green eye like Harry or Dad's hazel eyes. My natural eye color was dark blue but I don't like it that's why I change it. "Oh good Harry darling you're here! Your sister just came in as well." Mrs. Weasley greeted. "Giving me a bloody heart attack," Ron muttered. Harry shook hands with Mr. Weasley, Ron, Fred, George, Billy, and Charlie and hugged Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione.

"Hey little brother," I smirked while standing up. Harry and I did an awkward one-arm hug. Mercy flew onto my forearm and screeched at Harry. "Whose bloody bird is that!" Harry asked jumping back. "She isn't a bloody bird! Mercy is an African hawk! I bought her while in Africa a month ago," I explained. "You would buy the most dangerous hawk in Africa," Harry muttered. "How could you buy that type of bird? This species of hawk has eaten people alive!" Hermione asked pure disgust in her eyes. "She found me while looking for a bird in a pet shop in Africa. She hated everyone that came in, but me, and the merchant wanted to get rid of her. He sold her to me for 10 galleons." I stated. She rolled her eyes and turned her gaze to thee window.

Four owls flew through the window and landed on the windowsill. "Our school lists has come in!" Ginny shouted. "Wait why is there 4?" Harry asked. "Hello school mates!" I smirked and caught Granger glaring at me. "What? Why?" Ron asked. "I don't know. My parents told me I had too." I said lying. "Where did you last go to school?" Harry asked. "Queensland Academy of Witch craft and wizarding. I was captain and seeker of their Quidditch team. Well I can play any position. I was the star of the team like Victor Krum." I said proud of my accomplishment. '"What about academics?" Hermione asked. "Well Granger, I graduated top of my class every year," I sneered. She glared and I laughed. "Well Scarlette, it's so good to have you join Hogwarts with your brother! Dinner's almost ready so go wash up!" Mrs. Weasley chipped in and walked in to the kitchen. Everyone but Harry and I left the room. "What's wrong scar face?" I asked. "That's not the reason why! You're lying!" He whispered. "Your right. Jean and Edward are making me go to Hogwarts to protect you. I still don't get why everyone calls you the chosen one. You don't even know half of who you are!" I whispered back with a smirk on my face.

With that I walked out of the room and into the kitchen. "May I help with anything, Mrs. Weasley?" I asked sweetly. "No it's quite all right dear. I don't want you to ruin your pretty dress," She replied. I nodded and Harry walked into the room. "Scarlette can I talk to you?" Harry asked. I followed him out into the garden and took a seat on the shaded swing. "Yes little brother?" I asked sweetly. "Ok Scarlette cut it out!" Harry shouted. "Whatever." I shot back. "Now what do you mean I don't know half of who I am! I'm Harry Potter, a half blood. I live with my aunt and her husband and son. My mum is muggle born and my dads a pureblood." Harry stated. "Hmmm. You need to do a little research." I sang and stood up and walked back into the burrow.

I took a seat in one of the only two open seats between Bill and Ginny. Mrs. Weasley came up behind each person and placed a piece of chicken, a scoop of peas, some mashed potatoes, and a roll on everyone's plate and then poured pumpkin juice in everyone's cup. "So Scarlette, where are you from?" Billy asked. "I'm from Sydney Australia. I lived outside of the city in Greysword Manor." I replied. "I've read about Greysword Manor. They say it's the largest and most elaborate manor in all of Australia," Hermione added.

"Yes, the Greysword family is very wealthy and is looked up to the Australian wizarding society." I replied. "What type of food does your guardian cook?" Mrs. Weasley. "Well we have house elves who cook, clean, etc. But if we were to have chicken, we would have grilled lemon chicken, with a side of caviar, and a garden salad. With sparkling water," I replied watching Hermione's face sadden when I mentioned house elves. "Sounds delicious," she stated. I nodded and we ate in silence.

After dinner everyone went into the living room to listen to the radio. I took a seat by the window and wrote a letter to Jean and Edward:

Dear Jean and Edward,

Happy? It's awful! I want to go home and just come back at the beginning of the school year! I didn't even get to say bye to Katie or Johanna! What about John! I didn't even have a chance to break up with him! He's probably heart broken! Can I please apperate so I can go say good-bye? Write back ASAP!

Love your daughter,

Scarlette Makinli

Mercy was sitting on the windowsill watching me write. She hoped on to my willing forearm and I tied the note to her leg. "Take this to Jean and Edward. If you can give it to Jean cause I don't trust Edward. Go!" I whispered to her and she flew out of the room. I took out another sheet of paper, and wrote:

Katie,

Hey girl! Listen can you go get Johanna and John? I just wrote to Jean and Edward asking if I could apperate over to you guys or you guys apperate over here. I miss you guys! And I really need to tell you something in person.

Love your sissy from another missy

Scarlette Makinli

Mercy flew through the window silently and I untied the letter and tied my letter to her leg. "Take this to Katie." I commanded and she nodded and flew out. I opened up the letter and it read:

Scarlette dear,

Let Katie and the others just apperate to Diagen Alley tomorrow while you get your school stuff. Please don't send any more letters with Mercy. Edward and the hotel employees are scared to death of her. Talk to you soon. We love you!

Jean and Edward

Mercy flew in and I grabbed the letter and quickly wrote meet me at Diagen alley tomorrow at 10! Ttyl. I tied it back on and Mercy flew out. Katie wrote:

Makinli!

God I've missed you! I love the new bird but she doesn't seem to like my little sis. Hahah anyways Johanna and John are over at my house and yea you need to get your sorry ass over here! Haha anywayz I miss you to!

Katie:D

I laughed and Mercy flew in wit Katie's on letter reply, "k". I excused myself from the sitting room and went up to Ginny's room. I grabbed my toiletries bag and a pair of pajamas and walked over to the bathroom all the siblings shared. I turned on the shower and stripped down. I grabbed my shampoo, conditioner, sponge and soap. I stepped in and quickly felt relaxed. Letting all the hot water undo all the knots in my back.

When I stepped out of the shower, I grabbed my wand and dried my self and my hair. I pulled on a pair of shorts from Hollister and a pink tank top that said, "I love pink." from Victoria's Secrets. Even though I'm a pure blood, I adore all the muggle clothing lines! I took my wand and French braided my hair down into a braid that topped at my waist. I walked back to Ginny's room and put everything away. Ginny and Hermione were already in the room in their PJs talking.

There was a knock on the door and Ginny yelled, "COME IN!" Ron's face appeared at the door and he said, "We are playing Quidditch in the field. Want to play?" "Sure!" Ginny said. Hermione of course said no and Ron looked at me. "Hell ya!" I said. Ginny grabbed her ancient looking broom and I grabbed my Firebolt 3. "How'd you get one? They haven't even come out!" Ron asked jaw open. "I have my ways. Close your mouth sweetie. Or flies will fly in." I said patting his check and then skipping out.

"Ok boys! Who's on what team?" I asked. "Ron, Harry, George, and Ginny are on

one team. And Fred, Bill, you, and me are on the other. Hermione your score keeper." Charlie explained. "Ok who does what?" Fred asked. "Fred you are the beater, Bill is the chaser, Ms. Scarlette is Seeker, and I'm goal keeper," Charlie said. "Fine with me," Bill replied. "If you guys are ready lets get a move on!" George shouted.

We walked up to the other team. "Seekers come shake hands," Hermione informed. Harry and I walked up and Fred yelled, "Oi clash of the siblings!" Harry and I grabbed hands, "Scared little brother?" "You wish Scarlette." We shook and walked back to our teams. "On your mark! GO!" Hermione shouted throwing the ball up. We shot up in the air and Bill grabbed the ball and raised for to the goal post. I thought he needed a little help so I flew up by Ron and winked. Ron starred at me with wide eyes. Bill shot by

Ron and scored. "Oi! Scarlette quit making Ron act like that!" Harry shouted. "There isn't a rule that says I can't distract the opposing team, Potter." I sneered.

I looked up and saw Fred wink and aim his broomstick towards the other goal post. That was our signal if he saw the snitch. "Well I'm going to go look for the snitch." I said smoothly and flew off to the other goal post. "Now where is it?" I asked my self. "Psst Scarlette it's by Ginny's window." Charlie whispered. I nodded and spotted it I flew full speed towards at and finally grabbed it. "Ha! I caught it!" I shouted to Harry. We all landed and I high fived everyone on my team. "Kids come inside! Time for bed!" Mrs. Weasley shouted out the window. Everybody walked into the house some laughing about their win, others not saying anything.

"Well good night I said," hoping onto the blow out mattress that was in the room next to Hermione's blow out mattress. I rolled over listening to Granger and Ginny whisper to each other. "Look Red I'm trying to get some sleep here! So if you don't mind. Shut up!" I groaned rolling over to stare at them. "Quit calling me Red! Good night Mione," Ginny shouted. She turned the lights off and I rolled over to face the wall and fell into a light sleep. I woke up at the crack of dawn and snuck into the bathroom. I don't fell like waiting in line for the shower. I took a long shower, I felt like making the person-waiting wait longer. I got out and dried my body and hair and wrapped my self in my fluffy robe. I laughed and walked back into Red's room. I looked through my trunk and pulled out a pair of black shorts; with a crème colored thick strapped tank top with a flower on the corner. I pulled out a pair of wedged sandals that matched my shirt and took my wand and made my hair straight.

I walked down stairs to find Mrs. Weasley running around the kitchen cooking breakfast. "Good morning Dear! Would you like a cup of coffee?" she asked. "Good Morning Mrs. Weasley! I would love a cup. May I help with anything?" I asked. She handed me a cup of coffee and said, "Well if you insist you can go wake up the boys. The girls will be up any minute." She answered look thankful that I asked. I nodded and walked up to the twin's room. I glanced in the mirror and turned my eyes dark blue. "Fred wake up!" I whispered softly and shook Fred, but he just rolled over. I did the same with George, when I got the same result I sound proof the room. "WAKE UP FRED AND GEORGE!" I screeched. When they rolled over to stair at how woke them. I made my hair go into red flames and my eyes turn as black as my pupils, along with the blood red pupils and turned my skin rash red.

"BLOODY HELL!" Fred and George screamed, jumping out of the bed. I made me voice sound like a sinister old witch and did a blood curling laugh. They both jumped out of their bed and grabbed their wands pointing them at me. I turned into a dragon and blew out fire. "I WANT MY MOMMY!" George screeched jumping into Fred's arms. I laughed and changed backed to normal. "Good morning!" I shouted sweetly. "Bloody hell! You are a demon sent from hell!" Fred whispered. "You could say that," I replied glancing at my manicure. "How'd you do that?" George asked. "I'm a animagus, I am what they call a lucky one. I can turn into whatever animal or whatever imaginable creature," I exclaimed. "That dragon was bloody brilliant!" George replied. The best thing about the twins is that I get along with them. They may call me the devil and stuff but they are just kidding. The older everyone in the family except Ron and Ginny, adore me. The twins especially.

"Want to help me wake Weaselbee and Potty?" I asked. "Yea!" they both

shouted at the same time. "Ok! Let me go wake up Bill and Charlie." I said. I woke Bill and Charlie, not bothering to scare them. Since Charlie isn't scared of dragons. "Ok. Here is the plan. I'm going to go in first and try to wake them sweetly. I'm going to do a 'c' behind my back. And then you two come in and take some prank potion to scare them and I'm going to turn in the Dark Lord. To scare Harry even more." I whispered outside of Ron's room. "That's evil! We like it!" The twins whispered.

I snuck into Ron's room and shook them lightly and said, "boys wake up." No response. I made a C behind my back and they walked in looking like two death eaters. I turned into Voldemort and they both shuddered. "The boy who lives! Come to me!" I shouted sounding just like him. Ron and Harry both jumped out of bed holding their wands. "Bloody hell Harry it's him!" Ron whispered sounding scared. Harry was about to say a curse when I nodded and Fred and George took of the mask and cloaks and they disappeared and I turned back to normal. "Good morning boy who lives," I laughed. Fred and George laughed too and high fived each other and me.

"That isn't funny Scarlette! You gave me a heart attack!" Harry shouted obviously not happy that he had started his morning this way. "Mrs. Weasley wants everybody up so we can get a head start to Diagen Alley." I explained and walked out of the room. "Hey it's better than what she did to us!" Fred whispered. "No way! She scared the living daylights out of me!" Ron protested. "No she turned her hair into red flames, her skin turned rash red, and her eyes were as black as pupils and blood red pupils!" George. "You mean like this?" I asked turning into the thing I had created. "Yea! Then she turned into a dragon!" Fred finished.

"How is that possible?" Harry asked. "I'm a animagus, I am what they call a lucky one. I can turn into whatever animal or whatever imaginable creature. So that explains the dragon. And I'm also a metamorphmagus, which explains how I turned into the Dark Lord and that thing." I replied walking into the kitchen. We took our seats and I mostly played with my food. "Good morning everybody!" a young witch greeted through the window. She had pink hair and brown eyes. "Hello Tonks!" Everyone replied but me. "Good morning Tonks! How are you dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked adding a chair between Fred and me.

She took her seat and glanced at me. "Hello! Who are you?" she asked sweetly. "This is my sister." Harry explained. "I'm Scarlette Makinli," I greeted. "Pleasure to meet you." Tonks replied. I nodded and continued playing with my food. We could hear Fred telling Ginny, Bill, Hermione, and Charlie about what I did to the twins and Harry and Ron. "Wow! How'd she do it?" Tonks asked interested. "I'm a metamorphmagus and an animagus." I told her. "Really? I'm a metamorphmagus two!" She replied. "Awesome! Maybe another time you might be able to answer some questions." I said surprised to find another metamorphmagus.

"Tonks, I don't mean to be rude. But why did you come?" Charlie asked. "None taken. Molly, Arthur sent me to tell you to not take Harry, Ron, Ginny, or Hermione to Diagen Alley. Some death eaters have been spotted around the area." Tonks told. "Oh dear! Well we must postpone till we can go safely," Mrs. Weasley said concerned. "Mrs. Weasley! I was supposed to meet some friends at Diagen Alley! I'll be safe since no one knows who I am and if we get in trouble, me and my friends are animagus." I told. "I guess it's alright. But I'd feel better if I was there with you. Anyway we could do that?" she asked. "I have this potion in my trunk, it pretty much turns you into a metamorphmagus for the day." I explained. "That's brilliant! I would like to join you Mrs. Weasley!" Harry stated standing up along with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

"Oh very well! Just be sure you are packed for tonight because we are going to Grimmauld Place tonight." Mrs. Weasley replied. They all nodded and went up stairs to change. "Mrs. Weasley, if you do not think Diagen Alley is safe, we have our own shopping area in Australia. We use the same text books as you and I believe the order would be safer in Australia for this meeting since people have been aware of your head quarters." I said. "I never thought of that! Thank you my dear! I'll contact the others as soon as possibly." She replied scurrying off. "Tonks, before you leave. I have a question." I asked sitting down next to Tonks again. "Go ahead." She said. "Ok. Well, when ever you get mad, do your eyes ever turn black?" I asked. Tonks all of a sudden spat out all the juice she had just drank.

"We need to discuss this in private. So when we meet everyone tonight at Greysword Manor," she replied and then apperated. I sighed, I knew I wasn't normal but even to other metamorphmagus I knew something was up. "Mrs. Weasley if you don't mind, George and I have some business to attend to at Diagen Alley." Fred stated with George nodding behind him. "Very well. You two better watch Ms. Potter! We do not need another death!" Mr. Weasley said.


	2. Deatheaters, Wolves, and Australia

**Hey you guys! It's MalfoysGal! This is the same story posted on but that website was getting me mad so i changed it to this one. This is my first fanfictions so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! What you guys have to say means a lot to me! And harsh criticism doesn't bother me so if you have anything to say about the Outsider's please share!**

**~Kay**

**D/A: I don't own the amazing world of Harry Potter! All credit goes to the amazing Joanne Rowling! I only own my own characters and plot!**

Both twins grabbed my arms and we flooed to an empty building. "You Ms. Scarlette Makinli Potter, are standing in the future home of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," Fred said opening up his arms. "Shut up! Nobdy knows who I am so if anyone asks I'm Scarlette Makinli Greysword. I've been introduced as this to protect myself before." I whispere. They nodded and I walked out of the shop with them right on my tail. Death Eaters swormed the place which made it even more dangerous.

'were the hell are you!' I thought. 'we are by Gringotts' came Katies thought. I turned back to normal to find the twins stareing at me. "What? My friend Katie is a werewolf so we can talk though our minds," I said rolling my eyes. I walked around looking for them for what seemed like centeries. Then I spotted Katie's long brunette hair. I ran over and grabbed her into a hug. "Katie!" I shouted as she hugged back. We pulled apart and I looked into her big green eyes seeing shock. I turned over to Johanna, and jumped in shock. "What the hell happened to you!" I asked. Johanna's once gorgeous, long, black hair was now cut to her chin in hot pink spikes. "Good to see you two!" she said pulling me into a hug.

We pulled apart and we all lifted are shirts of our right hip to show a tatoo of a wolf howling infront of the full moon. "When the hell did you get that!" came a voice behind me as someone wrapped their arms around my waste. "JOHN!" I screamed pulling him into a hug. I looked up at him and he placed his lips onto mine for a long passionate kiss. "Umm. Hello we are still here!" came Johanna's voice. "Lovely way to ruin the moment Jo!" I shouted glaring at her. We started walking back to the empty shop when I said, "Jo what other peircings do you have!" I glanced at her spider bites, eye brow piercing, snug peircing, nose ring, carlidge piercing, second, third, and fourth hole on each ear, and tongue piercing. "Well I have a surface piercing on the back of my neck, a madison piercing on each of my collor bones, vampire bites on the right side of my neck,and hip piercing on my left hip," she concluded. "Why!" I shouted. "I was going through tough times! My parents were getting a divorce! I was depressed so I got all of this done! When I get tired of this look I can flick my wand and they all go away!" she shouted back tears building in her eyes.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK JEAN AND EDWARD WOULD ALLOW ME TO HANG OUT WITH YOU IF YOU HAD ALL THESE!" I shouted mad. She took her wand and flicked it and all the piercings went away. "Fine! But I get to keep the hair! And the nose ring," she growled. "Is there a problem?" a death eater asked walking up to us. "No, just an arrgument on appearnces," I said making my Australian accent thicker, so that I sounded like I was a traveler. He nodded and walked away. "Well what is there to do here cause we were supposed to meet your mum, so that we can go to Greysword," I told the twins. "You made us apperate here just to go right back again!" John asked. "It was last minute, and also we aren't apperating. One cause I hate apperateing. And two cause it would ruin were our home is hidden," I explained.

They all nodded and we stopped by a cart to grab some non melting ice cream. "THERE IS A POTTER HERE! IF YOU DON'T COME OUT POTTER! WE WILL GO DISTROY YOUR GOOD OLD FRIEND WEASLEY'S HOME!" came a shout from one of the death eaters. "Time for us to go!" I said turning into a wolf. Johanna and Katie joined in. "Go to the McDonald's outside of here! We'll make a distraction for you to get out! Go ahead and apperate without us! We'll be fine we know what we are doing!" John whispered. He turned into a Lion and ran of to join us. "Holy crap!" shouted some random person in the crowd. John roared and a whole bunch of people began disapperating.

'Haha nice Jo! Your furs pink!' Katie laughed in her head. 'Shut it Katie!' Jo growled. 'Come on guys quit it! It's not Jo's fault! She didn't tryout bein a wolf after she dyed it' John laughed and Katie joined in. 'And you wonder why I'm the alfa.' I thought. The death eaters swormed around us with their wands in their hands. "I have a feelings one of these is Potter!" came a elderly man's voice. 'Ok guys you know the deal. It's just like those bulles but more deadly' Katie said. I growled causing some of the men to jump back. "What's all the comotion! The dark lord does not like it when buffons can't do a simple task." Said a woman's voice from behind the group. They all stepped aside to see the woman with, two men. One had long blonde hair that stopped to his shoulders. The other much younger, had short blonde hair, his gray eyes shown brightly thorugh the slits of his mask.

"We'll make this easy. Just turn into your normal form and we'll let you go. Draco, Lucius go! I can handle this my self." The woman said and the two men apperated. 'Just do it we all have nothing to be ashamed of! We are all pure bloods. Just say my last name is Greysword.' I commanded. They all nodded and turned back to normal. Except for me. "You see that wasn't so hard! Now what's your name and blood status." The woman commanded. "Johanna Lunard. Pureblood." "Katie Welsh. Pureblood." "John Lucason. Pureblood." "What about that other wolf! Turn back to normal before I hex you into turning back to normal. And forcing you to tell me your name." The woman commanded. 'NOW!' I thought and they all turned back into there animals and ran out. I winked at the lady and turned into a hawk and flew out over them and behind the others.

I landed infront of Katie and Johanna, and turned into a wolf, so it looked like we made a pyramid. 'John what are you doing!' I commanded. John stopped and roared at the death eaters so that they ran off scared. 'Nice one' Jo said. 'We are running to the burrow so that we don't blow their cover.' I commanded and we ran through London scaring dozens of people. 'Hahaha dumb asses!' Katie thought. We finally reached the Weasley's home and we jumped through the open window of the living room. "BLOODY HELL!" Ron yelled when we jumped in. "How come we always meet with you screaming bloody hell?" I asked turning back into normal. The others followed and he just starred at them.

"Katie I need you to go contact Phil. And if he askes what size I want. Tell him I said the large one."I commanded. She nodded and ran off. I walked into the kitchen and the other two followed. "Mrs. Weasley? Is everyone packed and ready?" I asked. "Yes! Are you and your friends alright! The twins told me what happened and I will never ever let you go there alone again, with those two! I never realized how dangerousos it really was!" she replied looking me over for any signs of pain. "We are fine. Get everyones stuff ready. Our ride shall be here shortly," I said and walked out the other two followed. We met Katie to discuss plans.

Out of no where you could, you could hear propellors. "OUR RIDES HERE!" I shouted. They all walked out in awe as they starred at a **Gulfstream G550. "How the hell can you afford this! It's a $60 million dollar jet!" Harry asked starring up at the jet. "Unlike you, my adopted family is loving and the wealthiest family in Australia." I said proud of my family. Phil walked off the plane and extended a hand and everyone's luggage disappeared. "It is time to board." He said and we all loaded onto the jet. We all took a seat in the oversized, plushy seats as Phil prepared for take off. "Wow!" Ginny said in awe looking around. **

**For the next hour we all sat in silence looking out the window. Jo and I played with a game of wizarding chess. John was talking to the twins and Katie was talking to Ginny. "Jo what would you do if you had to leave everything you loved?" I asked. "I would die. I would probably go get a lot of piercings and would lock my self in my room and not come out. Why?" she asked. "Just curious." I said. "Attention passengers. We shall be landing momentarily,' Phil's voice came over the P.A. "Ok so when we get to the airport, lets head over to Sydney market. Which is were all the wizards shop," I said and everyone agreed. **

**We landed at the Sydney private airport were all the rich Australians keep there private jets. Right next to our parking area, sat the family car. "Dude who's car is that!" Ron asked running up to it placing his face against the window of the car. "If you don't mind, we don't want prints on the windows." I said as Phil unlocked the car. "You have a Rolls-Royce Ghost?" Charlie asked starring at the car. "It's the family car. Mine is at home." I explained. "For purebloods from England, you sure do know a lot about Muggle transportation." John said. "Yea here in Australia wizards live like Muggles. Except for wands and stuff. Unlike England, where you guys don't know much about Muggle things," Katie added. **

**We all loaded into the back, which was larger. But it still looked small on the outside. "Speaking about cars. How's my car doing?" I asked. "Nobody has driven it since you left. I had it waxed for you so it has that new car sparkle on it," Phil replied starting the car. I nodded and joined the conversation the others were talking about. Granger had her nose in a book and Harry was petting Hedwig. "We are here Ms. Potter." Phil said stopping the car. "Thank you, Phil." I said as he opened the passenger seat helping me out. I had changed into torn jeans, and a quarter arm length sleeved shirt from Abercrombie, skinny jeans, and woven uggs. My haired stayed straight. We walked into Sydney Market, to begin our shopping. "We need** Quintessence: A Quest (Charms) Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (care of magical creatures) Confronting the Faceless (Defense Against the Dark Arts) Flesh-Eating Trees of the World (Herbology) A History of Magic**(history of magic) Advanced Potion Making(Potions) and** Guide to Advanced Transfiguration**(Transfiguration) ." Mrs. Weasley read from the list.**

**We walked into the bookshop and Harry, Hermione, Katie, Johanna, and John walked behind me to the new books section to get out books. "Oh look! It's a couple of Dingo's!" Jo growled. "Look Sophie and Bindi! It's a couple of Scorpions," A blonde girl said walking up to them. "Look guys! It's the Johnson triplets!" I said sarcastically. "You should be scared Greysword." Avery said. I busted out laughing and Katie, Jo, and John joined in. "I should be scared of a couple of mudbloods!" I laughed and I saw Hermione flinch when I said that name. "Yep," Bindi said. My eyes turned black and I growled, "I really think you and the other Dingos should be scared." They yelped and ran off while we all starting laughing except for Harry and Hermione. **

**"****What are Dingos and Scorpions?" Harry asked. "It's what we are sorted into when we are 1****st**** years. We blow into a magic **didgeridoo and it sorts us into one of four houses. Owl, for the smart and quite ones. Kangaroos, for the kissups and scared ones. Dingos, for the loyal and brave ones. Scorpions, for the cunning, fast thiking, rich, and purebloods, or halfbloods." I explained. "Like at Hogwarts. Ravenclaw is like the owl house. Huffelpuff is like the Kangaroos. Gryffindor is like the Dingos. And the Slyterins are lie the Scorpions," Hermione said a tone of disgust was heard when she mentioned the Slytherins. Mrs. Weasley and the ohters walked up to us. "What happened? We heard screaming!" Ginny asked scared. "Oh nothing. Scarlette scared the living daylights out of some kids in another house at our school," Katie said through fits of laughter.

"We have everything so let's move on to the next shops," Mrs. Weasley said after paying for our things. We walked by the quidditch shop and we all ran to the window to see the new broom. "The new Firebolt 3. It's a beauty some,"kid said. I walked back to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to finish shopping. "HURRY UP GUYS! I WANT TO GO HOME! WE ARE HAVING STEAK TONIGHT AND I WOULD LIKE TO GO ENJOY IT SOONER!" I shouted at them and they followed. After 3 hours of shopping, we stopped at our finally store to get sized for robes. "Madam if I give you the logo we need could you be able to stich them on?" Hary asked. "I have all the logos right here from every school in the world. What school?" Madam Helena asked. "Hogwarts." "Here we are which house?" "Gryffindor." Harry responded. "Lets go get you sized she said taking Harry. "Mrs. Weasley allow me to buy your children new robes. My aunt owns this shop so I get all my robes for free and friends get half priced," I explained. "Thank you dear but I can't allow you to buy a them robes. They have perfectly good ones at home," Mrs. Weasley replied. I nodded and went and got sized. "Here is your plain robes Makinli." Madam Helena handed me and the others.

We loaded back into the car and headed to Greysword Manor. "The order said they will meet us at 11 in the living room." Mr. Weasley said. We reached the giant manor and I sighed. "It's even larger than the books described it." Granger whispered. Phil opened the door of the car and we all hoped out. I walked up to the giant french doors, with designs in the windows of them. I rang the doorbell which was a giant lovely bell chim, and Henry opened the door. "Welcome back Ms. Potter. Mr. and Mrs. Greysword are in the sun room." Henry greeted holding the door open. The giant chandiler was standing over head sparkling in the setting sun. The two grandstair cases that meet at the top were poloshid so it shined. "Follow me," I said walking between the star cases were the main hall was.

"Jean? Edward?" I asked walking into the sun room. "Yes?" came Edward's voice as they both stood up. Jean walked over and gave me a hug. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Well they needed to get there school supplies and Diagon Alley wasn't safe so we came here to go shopping and I said they could stay for the week and the Order is coming for a meeting tonight," I explained. "Ok. Good to see you Molly!" Jean said walking over to the Weasleys. "Henry! Go show the Weasleys, Mr. Potter, and Ms. Granger to their rooms!" Jean commanded. I sighed I knew it was time for me to talk to John. "John lets go for a walk." I said. Katie and Johanna went up to their rooms they had here.

He grabbed my hand and we walked out into the garden. We walked through the maze and when we got to the middle, we took a seat on the grass. John wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I leaned my head on him. Tears forming in my eyes, I croaked, "John, I have something I need to tell you." He looked down at me and I looked away pulling out of his arms. "Ok?" he said concern in his eyes. "Jean and Edward are making me go to Hogwarts for the rest of my school years." I explained. "What!" he said in shock. "And I think we need to break up," I said tears falling down my face. "Baby no! We can do a long distance relationship!" He said hurt in his face. "John we both know that that won't work. Someone will cheat and I can't deal with it." I said. He nodded, "We will still be best friends. I think your right. We need to see other people and just stay friends." "Thank you! You're the first guy who's ever said that and not bein so mad he just forgets all about me!" I said hugging him. "Come on lets go back to the house." He said and we walked back.

**"****I need to go tell the other two." I said walking up stairs. John followed me into the girl's room. They share a master bedroom that is connected to mine. I walked in to find them each on their bunk bead on either side of the room. "I need to talk to you." I said and they climbed down and sat on the couch I sat on the opposing one with John. "I'm not going back to Queensland," I sighed. Katie and Jo's jaw dropped. "What! Why?" Katie commanded. "Jean and Edward think that since times are tough, I need to go protect Harry at Hogwarts." I explained. "WHAT! I hate that little twitch even more!" Jo shouted. "What about you and John?" Katie asked. "We broke up," he said sadly. Their jaws dropped again. "We can't do a long distance relationship and I think we need to see other people. He's to much of a big brother to me," I explained. They hugged me and we all laughed when John coughed. **

**"****It won't be to bad! If anyone is in trouble, our tattoo will burn and then an automatic thought will come in and tell us were the trouble is." I said. "Kind of like the Dark Mark?" Katie asked. "Yea!" I said. "I don't have one!" John complained. "One of the girls will tell you," I said rolling my eyes. The dinner bell rang and we all raced downstairs determined to get the best seat. We all turned into wolves and raced towards the dining room with John walking down normal. I reached the table first and hoped onto the chair in front of the steak. Everybody was starring at us as we turned back into normal. "Ha! I got the best seat!" I said to the others sticking my tongue out at them. **

**"****Bloody hell! That was like a dog race!" Ron said surprised. "It's like this every meal time with the girls over." Edward said. "LETS EAT!" Katie shouted and we all dug in. It was rather quit except for the sounds of forks and knives. Waiters came and took the plates, and placed a bowl of Frozen Haute Chocolate. "This is delicious! Tell me, ere did you find this?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Well we first had this when we went on vacation to New York. So from then on we've had this. It contains edible gold." Jean explained. "Interesting!" she replied. "Pardon my intrusion. Mistress Greysword, some of the Aurors are here from England." Henry said walking in with Tonks and a man walk in. "Uncle Remus!" Katie asked surprised.**

**"****Katie?" he asked. "Yea!" They ran and hugged each other. "Ok? Who's this?" Jo asked to Katie. "This is my uncle Remus Lupin. A proffeser at Hogwarts." Katie introduced. "Hey Tonks," I said and she waved. "And where is this pack you have been writing to me about?" He asked. "This is Jo and John." Katie introduced. "Who's alpha?" he asked. "I am sir," I said standing up. "I'm Scarlette Makinli, Harry's twin sister and alpha," I answered holding out my hand. He shock it and Edward said, "Please tell us about your pack Scarlette Makinli." "Yes we would love to know were you've been running of to at night," Jean added angrily. **

**"****Well Katie told us she was a werewolf when we were 6 so we went to the Ministry, since Jo's dad had the power to allow us to become animagus. So he allowed Jo to become a wolf and I can turn into any animal I want. Anyways we would go with her during the full moon. We kept it a secret till John found out, but he was already an animagus. A lion so we let him join our group. One day we were out and we were attacked by some aborigines. They were death eater in disguise; they were trying to torcher a disgraced pureblood. So we attacked them and scared of the group. Since that day we've decided to protect Sydney from death eaters, so every night we patrol the city trying to find death eaters that don't belong." I explained. **

**"****You can't just run around doing that with out us knowing," Edward said harshly. "Mr. Greysword, if you don't mind I'd like to talk to Ms. Potter a moment," Tonks said quickly. Edward nodded and I followed her into a library. "Yea?" I asked. "I'm here to talk to you about your eyes turning black when angry." I nodded and she took a deep breath. "I talked to every metamorphmagus I knew and none of them do that. It's dangerous Scarlette; you're not an average person. I can sense you're the most powerful wizard there has ever been. More powerful than Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. The Potters aren't very powerful wizards." She explained. "I can't take it Tonks! I can't hear that! I know I'm an outsider, but hearing this from a stranger! Do you know how it feels?" I shouted at her running out of the room and locking myself in my room.**


	3. The Certain Platinum Haired Slytherin

**D/A: i do not own harry potter! **

**Hey you guys sorry ch. 2 and 3 took so long to upload! I've been busy with school, dance, drama, etc. But hopefully I'll upload more often! **

**Pretty please with a cherry on top review! It means a lot to me!**

**~Kay**

A month had passed and it was the day to board the Hogwarts Express. I was with Katie, Jo, John, Jean, and Edward; I had stayed with them for the rest of the summer. The train blew out one last blow, preparing to leave. I hugged everyone and ran onto the train. "WRITE TO US!" Katie shouted obviously not caring about the other people on the platform. "OK!" I shouted back before disappearing into the train.

"Hey Scarlette, come sit with us," Harry commanded. "Hell no Potter! I'm not getting caught with you freaks," I replied harshly before leaving the compartment. I wondered around the train but all the compartments were full except for one at the front of the train. "I don't mean to intrude but may I sit here? Every where else is full and I'm not sitting with Potter and his lot." I asked rather annoyed. I locked eyes with a boy with platinum blond hair and then realized it was one of those death eaters from Diagen Alley. _Just stay Scar. He might be different, give him a chance._"Yea I guess," a boy with brown hair, olive skin, and sea blue eyes replied starring at my curly blonde hair and soft green eyes. I took a seat next to him by the window. "Drakie! Potter has been acting suspicious. Have you noticed?" a girl asked. She had brown hair and brown eyes, she was pretty but her nose made her look like a pug.

"Pansy! Quit calling me that! I'm not going out with you! And I haven't since 3rd year! I truly don't care about scar face and his little group! I don't want anything to do with him!" a boy with platinum blond hair and gray eyes yelled at Pansy. She ran out in tears as a young boy with golden hair walked in. "Who's this beauty?" he asked taking a seat by me and placing his arm around my shoulders. "I don't know she hasn't said yet. Pansy made a scene before I could ask," the brown haired boy replied. "Come on Terence! Quit being a flirt! You barely know her," blonde yelled. "Jealous much, Malfoy? Anyways what's your name?" Terence asked. "I'm Scarlette Makinli," I introduced. "I'm Blaise, the flirt right there is Terrence," the brown haired boy introduced. "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." The blonde hair boy added holding out a hand. I shook it and Terence asked, "So where are you from?" "I'm from Queensland academy, in Australia," I said.

"Well Blaise we are going to have another Gryffindor. She looks like she's going to be in Gryffindor," Draco concluded. "Why can't we get the hot girls! We get the sluts and the ugly ass ones!" Terence complained and I laughed. "What ever. I'm not hot," I said rolling my eyes. "Your right! Your sexy!" Blaise shouted placing his arm around my west and Terence's snaked around my shoulders yet again. "I swear your going to scare her off," Draco laughed tapping a hand on the seat by him.

I stood up and said, "Sorry guys." I walked over to him and sat down by him. The guys groaned, and I giggled. His arm wrapped around my petite body and the others started yelling to each other. "Come walk with me," Draco's cool voice whispered in my ear. I nodded and we snuck out of the room. "Got a boy friend?" He asked. "Nope. We broke up last month. It wasn't right he's like a big brother to me. You got a girlfriend?" "No. Pansy thinks I'm her boyfriend so every girl I try to go out with someone she scares them off." He said rolling his eyes. "She doesn't scare me," I said after a moment. "Oh here's a heads up, Terence is a cheat. He isn't worth your time." Draco muttered.

We walked back to the compartment to find Blaise and Terence in their uniforms glaring at each other. "I would change if I were you, we are almost at Hogwarts," Blaise said. Draco began removing his shirt and I asked, "What are you doing?" "Changing. You should to," he replied winking. His shirt was completely off and you could see his toned arms, chest, and stomach. "I am not changing in front of you 3!" I said fake gasping. "There is no private changing rooms, love. Students must change in their cabins," Terence said. I groaned, "Then everyone out!" "Don't feel like it." Blaise said lazily. "Here I'll cover you," Draco said still shirtless but in his trousers. He hung his robe like a curtain in front of me.

"Draco!" Blaise and Terence complained. I rolled my eyes, realizing I forgot to grab my shirt. "Damn! I forgot to grab my shirt," I said mad. "Yes!" the boys shouted. I glanced at the cabin windows. They were covered in a thick curtain so no one could look through. I walked out from outside the cover of the robe, in my uniform skirt and bra. Blaise and Terence did the wolf whistle, and I muttered, "Perves." "Wait! What's that?" Blaise asked walking up to me. He pointed at the tattoo on my hip. "Sexy!" Terence shouted and I blushed. "Look at that belly button piercing!" Blaise added. They all took their eyes off the tattoo and at the scorpion shaped belly button ring.

"I'm glad you 3 are enjoying this," I said rolling my eyes and pulled out my shirt from my trunk and threw it on. All three of them groaned and I put on my sweater and my black tie and robe. Draco put on his shirt but didn't button his shirt. "I know your enjoying the sight Scar," Draco smirked. "You wish Malfoy," I laughed. He buttoned up his shirt and finished getting dressed. The train pulled to a stop and we all got off the train. "Dumbledore said I have to go with the 1st years but I'll catch you later," I groaned and walked over to were all the first years are. A half giant led us to some boats, and we all had to climb in.

All the first years were starring in awe at the castle, they were squalling and talking excitedly. "IF YOU DON'T MIND! WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" I shouted standing up. They all stopped talking quickly, scared to anger me even more. We reached the docks were we saw an elderly witch. Everyone got out of the boats and over to her. "Welcome to Hogwarts! I'm professor McGonagall. In just a few moments you will walk in through those doors and be sorted into one of four houses. There is Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Huffelpuff. Now may you please sort yourself into two lines. Thank you. Now please follow me." She said. I got in the back of the line and followed the first years through the door. I saw Draco's face at the table with a bunch of Slytherins, he gave me a smirk. I took a deep breath as she pulled out an old hat. It began to sing and I pretty much zoned out till I heard the last first year get sorted.

Then it was just me, standing there alone with everyone's eyes burning into my back. "We have a transfer student joining us this year from Queensland Academy. Ms. Scarlette Makinli Potter." McGonagall introduced as I walked up. I glanced over towards Draco and shock was on his face. Murmuring began as she placed the hat on my head. 'a potter she says?' it thought I nodded my head. 'let me tell you this. This year you will find out that everything you've been told is a lie. Anyways I shall put you where you belong and a perfect house to help realize what you are.' It thought. "Slytherin!" the hat shouted. Cheers came from the Slytherin table and gasps from everwhere else.

I went and took a seat by Draco across from Blaise. "Why didn't you tell us you were a Potter!" Blaise whispered. "Cause you didn't ask" I shot back as Dumbledore began his speech. After his speech Draco statted, "Your not like your brother. Your braver than him and by the way you act, your more powerful." Terence took a seat by me and said, "Why didn't you tell me you were a Potter! They say your one of the best Quidditch players who ever lived! They say you've mastered every position and are a pro at them all!" Blaise spat his pumpkin juice all over Draco. Draco shot Blaise a death glare and began to remove the pumpkin juice of himself. "Your Makinli Greysword?" Blaise asked in shock as Draco's eyes widened and starred at me.

"Yea. That's the name they used for me so that I could stay safe." I said. "You have to try out for the Slytherin team!" Terence said. I shrugged my shoulders as I continued eating. After dinner they showed me the common room and I walked up to the girls dormitory and had an early night.

The next morning I changed quickly into my robes, curled my hair and changed my eyes to violet. I skipped down to the common room where I met Draco and Blaise starring at me. "Hey don't judge!" I said sticking my tongue out at them. "Whatever! Lets eat I'm starving!" Blaise said sticking his tongue out at me. "Race you!" I shoured and ran towards the Great Hall. But Draco caught up to me and through me over his shoulder. "Let me go you big butt!" I shouted laughing. "Sorry Potter but I don't feel like it," he replied. "Blaise!" I whined. He looked over at me and said, "Sorry. Got to do it your self." I groaned and hit Draco's back with my fists. "You're a little devil you know that?" Draco asked. "I know!" I said hapilly as he placed me down at the table

I sat down and started grabbing as much food as I could. "How can you eat all that?" Blaise asked. "I just can," I said. Pansy and two other girls walked up and took a seat on the other side of Draco. "Hey Drakie!" Pansy shouted hugging his arm. "Pansy for the hundreth time! I am not your boyfriend! Go get lost!" Draco shouted. She igonored his comment and kept talking and acting like they were going out. "Pansy, I don't think you heared Draco. He said leave him alone." Blaise said nicely. Pansy ignored him and just starred at me.

"Look Pugsy! I would suggest you getting lost before I handle it my self. And I don't think you want me to do it. So leave Draco alone, because he's not your boyfriend. No guy wants to go out with an annoying, pug faced, whiney girl. And you are all of those things. Oh I forgot to mention pain in the arse. Bye!" I growled sinisterly as my eyes turned black. She looked scared and she started to cry. She ran out of the Great Hall in tears. We all started laughing including Pansy's friends.

"That was awsome! Nobody has ever told Pansy off!" Daphne said shocked. Blaise and I highed fived and Draco pulled me into a hug. "Thank you," he said his eyes sparkling with laughter. "Your schedules." Snape said handing everyone their schedules. I grabbed Draco's schedule from his hands and looked at it. "Yay! We have the same classes!" I said happily. I grabbed Blaise's too. "Hey!" he protested. "We have the same except herbology and history of magic." I said ignoring his protest. During breakfast all these people from other houses began surronding us. "Why are they surrronding us?" I whispered into Draco's ear. He shrugged as more people showed up.

\"Um can I help you?" I asked. "Your Makinli Greysword! The star Quidditch player from Queensland!" a first year shouted. "Can I have your autograph? Another person asked and other people began shouting in response. "Hey! I would suggest all of you to get lost!" Draco said standing up. Some of the younger children ran off, along with a few older ones. "Students go back to your tables!" Snape commanded. "20 points from Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor," he added. "Thank you professor," I said as he walked off.

"Lets go and head to the common room so we can go get ready for today." Blaise said standing up. We walked out of the Great Hall, once out I hoped on Blaise's back. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked. "I don't feel like walking and plus you didn't help me earlier." I replied. "It's like dealing with a 2 year old." Blaise muttered and I slapped him on the back side of the head. "Ow!" he complained. He walked down to the common room muttering about how rediculous this was. "Pureblood," I said and the door opened. I ran up to the girls dormatory and grabbed my already packed bag.

I met the other two in the common room and we all walked to charms. "This is the best way to start the morning." Blaise groaned. I laughed an Draco nodded in agreement. "I heard its lame. We are learning nonverbal spells and the Aguamenti Charm." I replied. We walked into the classroom and we took a seat in the back with Blaise on my right and Draco to my left "Welcome to Charms. This year we will be learning about nonverbal spells and The Aguamenti Charm. Who can tell me what a nonverball spell is?" Flitwick began. Granger raised her hand, "Yes ." Flitwick said. "A nonverball spell is when you do a spell with out saying it." She replied. "Correct! 10 points Gryffindor. Can anyone perform a nonverbal spell?" Flitwick asked. I raised my hand and flitwick nodded. I stood up and did the Wingardium Leviosa on one of Flitwick's books. "A very good demonstration, Ms. Potter. 20 points Slytherin." Flitwick squelled. "Who can tell me what the Agamenti Charm is?" Granger and I both held up our arms. "Yes Ms. Potter." "Aguamenti is a charm that creates a jet of clear, pure water or a fountain from the caster's wand." I said. "Very good 10 points Slytherin." I sneered at Granger who inturn glarred.

Flitwicks class went on and on and on as he discussed rules, and grading techniques. Finally the bell rang and we all exited the classroom. "I have history of magic. Bye guys." Blaise graoned and headed of to history of magic. "We have herbology," I said and Draco groaned. We walked to the green house in silence. We found a group of Huffelpuffs and a couple of Gryffindors outside the green house. "This class is going to be horrific," Draco whispered into my ear. "It just got worse." I mummered back as Hermione and Longbottom walked past us. Sprout opened the door and allowed us to come in. Draco and I stood as far away from the Gryffindors as possible.

"Good morning class and welcome to level 6 Herbology! This year we shall learn about various extremly dangerous plants." Sprout greeted and soon her class became a blur. I just sat there stairing at a spider weaving a web behind Sprouts head. "Ms. Potter?" Sprout asked and Draco elbowed me hard in the ribs. I jumped and said, "yes professor?" "Thank you for coming back to us. Can you tell me what a Venomous Tentacula is?" she asked. "The Venomous Tentacula is a green, spiky, toothsome plant with mobile vines that try to grab living prey. Venomous Tentacula expels venom from its shoots, and its spikes are deadly. Its bite is highly poisonous." I said. "Thank you. 10 points Slytherin." The bell rang and we all walked out of the green house. "Whats next?" Draco asked. "Potions." "This is going to be a long year." Draco muttered.

We met up with Blaise, and we went to Potions. It was pure hell but hey that's school for you. I pretty much fell asleep cause I had learned this last year. The lunch bell wrang and we walked down to the great hall. "So whens try outs?" I asked. "In three weeks," Draco said. "I've got the party all together," Blaise said. "Who says you made the team yet?" I asked. "If you must know, I'm the co captain," Blaise said sticking his toungue out. I made a face and he snickered. "You two act like 4 year olds," Draco muttered. "What! I am not!" I fake gasped. "So we are entertaining!" Blaise shouted.

We took our seat at the table when Terence and a couple of other boys walked up. "What'd I say Jackson?" Terence said and the other boy laughed. "Can I help you?" I asked. "Yea. The brown headed guy with brown eyes is Jackson and the black headed guy with blue eyes is Austin." Terence said. "Um. Hi," I said confused. "Wow. You were right she is prettier in person," Austin said playing with a strand of my hair. "Um thank you?" I said confused. Terence picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "What the hell!" I shouted as they ran out of the Great Hall.

I gave Blaise and Draco the help look and they hoped out of their seats. "OI!" Draco yelled. "Ugh its only the first day and I'm already in trouble," I muttered. "Say something love?" Terence asked. I saw Draco's blonde hair rnning ahead of Blaise. "Um Terence," Austin said and all three started running again. They got to the 7th floor corridor, and a door apeared. They ran in and slammed the door.

"What the hell is your problem, Terrence!" I shouted. "Ok Potter, I'm going to make a deal with you." Terence said. "Let's hear it," I growled. "You go out with me, or you'll find your dear friend Draco, dead in your bedroom." Terence said. "Like you would kill somebody." I spat. "Would I?" Terence asked slipping the sleeve up his left arm to show the Dark Mark. "I've killed many people, Scarlette. And Malfoy would be easy," Terence said sinisterly. I sighed, "Ok." "Ata girl, Potter." Terence said. He leaned down and snogged me adding tongue to quickly.

I shoved him off of me and stormed out of the room, and running straight into Draco's chest. ".C'est horrible, je déteste ça! Mais je ne fais ceci ou vous. Pourquoi je dis cela? Nous sommes seulement des amis de ses pas comme il a des sentiments pour moi. Vis Terence et ses amis de Dieu terrible." (It's terrible, I hate it! But I do this for Draco. Why do I say that? We are just friends of his, as it makes no sense to me. Terence and his friends are terrible God)I mumbled into his chest in perfect French. "What did you say?" Blaise asked. "I was speaking French," I mumble my face still in Draco's chest. "Can you say it in Italian?" he asked. "E 'orribile, lo odio! Ma io sto facendo questo per Draco. Perché dico questo? Siamo solo amici suoi, come non ha senso per me. Terence ei suoi amici sono Dio terribile." I mumbled in Italian. "What do you mean?" "Nothing," I replied still in Draco's hug. "Can you say that in German?" Draco asked. I sighed, "Es ist schrecklich, ich hasse es! Aber ich tue das für Draco. Warum sage ich das? Wir sind nur Freunde von ihm, wie es keinen Sinn macht für mich. Terence und seine Freunde sind schreckliche Gott. "

"What did they do Scar? I swear I'll kill them!" Draco yelled hugging me tighter. "Now now Draco, no need to be mean. And lets keep our hands to our selves," came Terence's voice. "What the hell do you mean!" Draco spat. "Come on babe. This is an example of people who don't know where their place is when it comes to other men's girlfriends." I looked over to Terence and he beckoned for me to come over. "Es tut mir leid Draco. Aber ich bin Terence Freundin und ich muss gehen. Ich bin so sehr traurig."(I'm sorry Draco. But I'm Terence's girlfriend and I have to go. I'm so very sorry.) I whispered walking over to Terence. He put his arm around my shoulders. "Mi dispiace Blaise. Ma io sono fidanzata di Terenzio e devo andare. Sono davvero molto dispiaciuto."(I'm sorry Blaise. But I'm Terence's girlfriend and I have to go. I'm so very sorry.) I whipered to Blaise. His face grew hard and I started crying. It broke my heart seeing them hurt, especially Draco. "What the hell are you saying? Speak English for god's sake." Terence said confused at what I'm saying.

Terence walked away with me and the other 2. "I have to go to Care of Magical Creatures," I whispered. He peaked me on the lips and left with Austin and Jackson. I walked slowly to Hagrid's hut, having 10 minutes till class started. Draco and Blaise caught up with me, "We have to talk." Draco whispered and they lead me into the Forbidden Forrest. "We are going to be late!" I protested. "That big oaf won't notice. He never does," Blaise replied. We walked to a giant rock and they sat down on it. Me on the other hand slid down it till I was sitting on the ground. I wrapped my arms around my knees and cried into them. "Oi! Malfoy what did you do to my sister!" Harry shouted walking up to me. "Why do you say I did something!" Draco said standing up. Granger and Weasley came up and stood behind Harry. "Then who did?" Harry asked. "That's what I'm trying to find out Potter!"Draco yelled. "Something really is wrong, Harry! She never cries," Hermione says looking at me.

I shot her a death glance and she went quiet. "Makinli whats wrong?" Harry asked me walking up to me. "Go away!" I shouted shooting him a death glance. He stepped back with his arms up. I buried my head back into my knees. I turned into a dove and flew off. "Look what you made her do!" Draco yelled. I went and sat on a tree turning back to normal. It began moving and trying to throw me off. I screamed and fell into a hole. I heard running and then someone shouted, "Scar? Are you ok?" "Go away!" I shouted. I heard a sigh and then I heard feet walking towards the hole. I crawled to the back of the hole and sat down. I heard a group of people walking around and lit wands. "She has to be in here somewhere," Harry whispered.

"Scar, please come out we need to talk," Blaise said. "About what?" I whispered. "About what happened with Terence during lunch," Draco whispered hurt in his voice. "What happened with Higgs?" Harry asked concerned. I walked out of my hiding place and said harshly, "None of your business." "Why do you do this?" Granger asked. "Do what?" i asked. "Every time something happens, you shut people out! It's like you don't want people to see you have emosions!" Hermione shouted. "I don't like talking about what gives me pain to see," I shot at her and climbed out of the hole. I walked over to Hagrid's hut were he was about to begin his lesson. I felt two sets of arms grab my arms and carried me into the Forbidden Forest before the oaf could see. "Scar, please tell us whats going on!" Draco demanded! "I don't want to!" I said and walked out of the forest.


	4. people say girls have pointless drama

**D/A:I don't own harry potter just my characters and plot!**

**Please review you guys! YOu guys inspire me to write these stories! I'm posting a prolouge to a new story! And i want y'alls opinion of it! it's written in 2 or 3rd person idk which one! And i wnat to know if y'all want me to continue writting in that style or swich to 1 person! Thanks!**

**~Kay**

Three weeks later, I walked up to my room to get ready for Quidditch. I changed into my Quidditch robes from Queensland, and French braided my hair. I grabbed my broom and ran into Terence in the common room. "Where are you going babe?" he asked. "I'm going to Quidditch tryouts," I said rather annoyed. I was about to leave when he grabbed my wrist, and pulled me to him. "What the fuck? I shouted. He pulled me into a kiss once again forcing my mouth open as he added his tongue. There was a cough and i glanced over at Draco and Blaise, but Terence just ignored him and continued snogging me.

I pushed him off me and pretty much ran towards the quidditch pitch. Draco and Blasie were right behind me the whole time. This is when I play my best Quidditch. When I'm angry, I become more determined to win. I get to the pitch and I see Potter and the Gryffindors. "Oi! Potter the Slytherin's have this time scheduled for tryouts!" Draco yelled walking up to him. "I think the best way to see who's on the best team is to have a scrimage game, against two teams," Dumbledore said walking up to the two captains. "Very well professor," Draco said and the Slytherins waked over to one side to discuss planes. "All cathers go stand to my left, beeters to my right, seekers by the catchers, keepers by the beeters, and if you play more than one position, go stand by Blaise so you can tell him what you play.

Everyone went to were they belong and I walked to Blaisse. "Only person over here," I muttered. "Okk, Crabbe and Goyle(both in sixth year) shall be Beeters for the first game. Manning(a fifth year), Liton (a third year)and Haven(a seventh year who was on the team last year) are catchers, Potter is Keeper, and Johnson(a second year) is seeker," Draco said. "Hey now! That's my position Potter, so don't get me kicked of the team." Blaise whispered. "Don't worry I was planning kicking Malfoy off the team," I replied walking over to where i belonged. Draco blew a whistle and I shot up in front of the goal posts. A little 2nd year flew towards me with the quaffle in his arm. He threw at the right goal and I shot towards it and kicked it as hard as i could into Lisa Manning's open arms. She flew over to the Gryffindor post guarded by Cormac McLaggen, and she shot over his head into the center post.

Half hour later Johnson caught the snitch allowing us to win 250-0. We landed and I walked over to Blaise. "How'd you do that?" Blaise asked in awe. "Lots of practice!" I replied walking over to Draco. "Where'd everyone go?" I asked. "All the keepers gave up and left," Draco said. I laughed as he began talking. "Ok guys we have time for one more game. If you didn't get to play today we have tomorrow two. Hansen(a second year) and Potter are beaters, Andrews(a seventh year from the team last year), Olind(a third year), and Sampson(a sixth year) are catchers, Higgs seeker, Blaise go be goal keeper. Scarlette scared them all away," Draco sighed. I giggled and whispered, "You've saved my best two positions for last." He rolled his eyes and walked over to the benches.

Harry blew the whistle and we all shot up. Andrews grabbed the Quaffle and went zooming towards a little second year on the goal post. He threw it in and while I wacked my better towards one of the Gryffindor catchers. "Thanks!" Blaise yelled. "Welcome!" After another hour Gryffindor's seeker caught the snitch making the game 240-230 Gryffindor. We landed and walked over to Draco. "Ok if you played today, come back tomorrow to watch cause if I would like to see you play again, it'll be easier to find. Oh yes and first cuts is on Wednesday. I'll tell you more about it tomorrow." Draco and Blaise walked of and the others followed leaving me standing on the pitch. _You know? Your a bboody coward. You should've killed him when he threatened to hurt Draco._ I walked back to the castle and up to a windowsill near moaning myrtel's bathroom.

No one ever goes there so I was alone with my thoughts. I hugged my knees close to me and sobbed into them. I hate crying infront of people, I always hide my pain till I'm alone. I continued to sob as I thought of everything that happened the past 3 weeks.I felt arms wrap around my waist, pulling me into a hug. "I swear to god, Terence! Leave me alone before I hex you into next week!" I growled. "I feel bad for Terence." Blaise laughed. "Why should you?" I asked turning around to face Blaise and Draco. They both shrugged and I wiped my tears from my face. "How'd you find me?" I asked. "Well we thought you'd want to be alone and since we spotted you going into the castle, we thought you'd go to the place no one goes." "Harry told me about this place, when he was a first year. That was when we were good friends. He barely knew anything," I sighed thinking of me and Harry's child hood.

"Since we are alone, it's time for you to spill" Draco said. "Yea! Why are you going out with that arse?" Blaise asked. I sighed, "He threatened to kill Draco if I didn't go out with him." "Why did you say yes? I'm a big boy! I can fend for myself." Draco asked. "I-I don't want to loose a friend." I lied. "Your lying!" Blaise said, "You have feelings for Draco don't you?" I blushed deep red and said, "N-No!" Blaise made a kissy face and next thing he knew he had pink hair, and was wearing a dress. He looked down and then ran off. Draco took a seat by me and pulled me into a hug.

"It's awful Dray," I whispered. "I could tell when I walked in on you two snogging," he laughed. I punched him in the stomach and whispered, "He's an awful kisser." Draco began laughing and I punched him in the arm. "Hey! Let's not hurt poor Draco!" He laughed. "It's true. He's an awful kisser! He goes in for the kill to fast," I whispered. "I've been told that before," Draco said. "I'm a bloody coward. I should've killed him as soon as he told me the deal," I whispered. "Scarlette! You don't kill your better than that!" Draco said shocked. "You don't know what I've done in my life," I whispered. "What have you done in your life?" he asked. "Things that not even your little mind can wrap around. I may be wealthy but I've done things in my life that I regret," I whispered. With that I stood up and walked towards the common room, leaving Draco sitting there alone.

I reached the common room and saw all the Keepers glaring at me. "Hey! You would've been kicked off anyway, because the co-captains the keeper," I growled. I walked up to my room to find Pansy talking to Daphne and Secil. "Oh look, the misplaced Potter is back." Pansy sneered. I threw my self at her and flung her against the wall, with my wand on her throat. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you here and now," I growled my eyes turning black. Fear shot through her eyes as she thought of what she was going to say. "Ms. Potter!" came a voice at the door. I turned around to face Professor Snape. "This conduct is not aloud at this school," Snape commanded walking out of the room. "What! No punishment?" Pansy yelled. I gave her a smug face as she glared at me.

"I'll get to her one day," I thought evilly. I walked into the bathroom to take my shower. I scrubbed my hair taking extra long, to piss Pansy off. You could hear her banging on the door as I dried off. I changed into my dark blue, Queensland Quidditch sweatpants, with Scorpions written going down my left leg in silver. With a mid-sleeve tight fitting silver shirt, and silver uggs. My hair flew up into a messy bun as I opened the door. "About time!" Pansy shouted running in. I giggled and slipped into bed, after my long day.

Next morning I woke with Terence on top of me. "What the hell?" I shouted. "Good morning, love," Terence said pulling me into a kiss. I shoved him off the bed, "Will you stop that!" I shouted waking up my three dorm mates. I hoped of the bed and walked into the shower. Taking a quick shower, and threw on my uniforms. I put on light eye liner and threw my hair up into a messy bun. I walked out to find Terence sitting on my bed, starring at me. "Can I help you?" I asked while grabbing my books and school stuff and shoving them in my bag. "I don't know, can you?" Terence said. "What?" I asked walking out of the room and down into the crowded common room.

Terence grabbed my shoulder and turned me around kissing me roughly in front of pretty much the whole Slytherin house. I had lost my last straw and pushed him off of me making him fall to the ground. "What the hell?" he asked. "You shouldn't be the one saying that!" I shouted. "Why!" He asked. "Your not the one getting attacked every five minutes for a freaking snog! I can't handle this! A girl shouldn't be forced to go out with a player!" I yelled. "What?" he asked. "Oh don't play dumb Terence Higgs! I saw you snogging Parviti Patil! I'm breaking up with you!" I yelled. "You want me to kill him?" Terence yelled. "You dare point a wand at him and I'll kill you!" I yelled. "You wouldn't dare use an unforgivable curse!" Terence challenged. "Who said anything about using an unforgivable curse?" I asked sweetly and smiled. My teeth turning as sharp as knives. "Then again, an unforgivable curse you'd make things a whole lot quicker. But I don't want that. If I have to kill you, I want you to suffer and die slowly," I growled twirling my wand between my fingers.

I turn around to see the whole common room staring at me. "Do we have a problem here?" I asked. Every one turned around and went back to their normal business. I walked out of the common room and down to breakfast. I grabbed a piece of toast and began biting viciously into it. Draco and Blaise glided into the seats beside me. "Don't worry I'm not going to snap at you," I said taking a sip of orange juice. "You scared the living day lights out of Higgs!" Draco said. "I didn't know you had so much feelings toward Draco!" Blaise shouted and making the whole hall look at us. I blushed beat red and turned away. "Yes you heard it right hear folks! Scarlette Makinli Potter has a crush on Draco Malfoy!' Blaise yelled standing on his seat. Draco looked up at him with hate in his eyes. "I do not!" I shouted. I stood up and glared at Blaise.

I winked at Draco and turned Blaise's hair hot pink and put him in a hot pink dress with tons of make up on. "What the hell!" Blaise asked. The whole hall busted out laughing, "Next time think before speaking Blaise," I said and walked out of the hall. Leaving a blushing Blaise, with his feet glued to his seat. I laughed and walked to History of Magic, with Draco right on my tail.

Later after classes, I was standing in the middle of the pouring rain for quidditch tryouts. "Ok this is good! This will make it easier for me and Blaise to see who can play in any type of weather!" Draco shouted over the thunder. "Ok. Hinderson and Goobsden Beaters. Phillips, Mikes, and Gions Catchers, Nicks Keeper, Potter seeker," Draco said. "He wanted to see if you could spot the snitch in the pouring ran. And he wanted to see what you would look like riding a broomstick in the rain" Blaise said winking. "Well then I'll be sure to put on a show," I replied and walked over to the pitch. Draco blew the whistle and after 10 minutes I caught the snitch and we landed. "Did he enjoy the view?" I asked Blaise. "I think he did. He kept starring at you and muttering stuff. But I couldn't hear," Blaise replied. "Potter! Did you hear? Your playing catcher," Draco shouted seeing I was talking to Blaise. I gave him a thumbs up and walked up to the pitch. I walked up too Micheal Tinson and said, "Look catch the snitch in less then twenty minutes and I'll give you 10 Galleons!" He nodded and we flew off into the air. I grabbed the Quable and shot towards Ron, Ginny rushed after me trying to grab the Quable from me. "Sorry Red but this is mine," I shouted at her and sped off towards Ron who looked uneasy.

I winked and threw the Quable at him making him dodge it and it went through the middle goal post. Ginny grabbed it and went rushing towards a little second year keeper, Goyle hit the Bulger as hard as he could at Ginny causing her to jump back making her drop the Quable into my arms. "Later Red!" I shouted after a clash of lightening and raced towards Ron. After 20 minutes the score was 150-20 Slytherin. And Micheal finally caught the damn snitch. We landed and walked over to Draco. "Ok guys tomorrow night the first cuts will be posted in the common room. If your name is on the roster come back on Thursday at 4. Dismissed." Draco said holding an umbrella next to Blaise dressed in a hooded rain cloak. Everyone walked back to the castle to get warmed up. I started shivering as Draco and Blaise walked up, both under Draco's umbrella.

Draco opened up his arm and I gladly walked into it, as he hugged me close. His arm rubbing up and down my arm trying to warm my shivering body. "God your shivering like crazy!" Draco said taking off his coat and handing it to me. I gladly took it and slipped into it. His sweet aroma filled my nose as I went back into his hold. "So Draco did you enjoy watching her fly around in the rain?" Blaise asked laughing as Draco glared. I giggled and said, "Every guy enjoys watching me fly around on a broom." "So true!" Blaise said. I rolled my eyes and Draco tightened his hold on me. "What?" I asked. I looked up to see Terence and his group were staring at me, sitting under the awning of the castle entrance.

"Come on babe!" Terence yelled. I snarled and was about to launch at him but Draco made his hold tighter on me. "I swear I'm gonna kill you Higgs!" I yelled. They all laughed and Draco put both of his arms around my waist, restraining me from running up to him. "Just pick her up and carry her past him, cause she'll try to kill him," Blaise said. Draco nodded and picked me up bridal style, of course I felt like I was going to fall so I grabbed onto his neck. He walked past Terence and I spit at him causing him to shoot me a death glance. "Fuck you," I mouthed at him. Draco carried me all the way to the Slytherin common room. "You can let me down now, Draco." I said and he placed me down. I slipped out of his jacket and handed it to him, and then skipped up stairs to change out of my wet clothes.

Two hours later I step out of the shower and change into flannel pajama bottoms and a I love NYC tank top. I walk down to the common room barefooted, holding one of my favorite muggle books, Pride and Prejudice. I sat down in one of the closest arm chairs to the fire and snuggled up. Next thing I know I hear voices. "Blaise, do you think we should bring her up to the girls dorm?" Draco asked. "We have to have a girls permission to go up there," Blaise said. "True. She's so beautiful when she is asleep." Draco whispered. "Mate, you need to make a move, or you'll loose her to someone else." Blaise replied. "I know, but it I think she's still Higgs territory sadly," he replied. I felt arms wrap around me and pick me up. "What are you doing?" "I can't just let her sleep on a couch!" Draco whispered. Then I felt movement as if someone was walking then I feel asleep again.

I woke up to find an arm wrapped around my waist. I looked around and saw that this wasn't my room. I roll over so I could see who was in the bed next to me. Draco's face appeared in my vision still asleep. It was then that I realized I was in the boys dormitory, and in Draco's bed. He looked so peaceful and so much younger in his sleep. I snuggled closer to him and closed my eyes laying my head against his shirtless chest. I heard movement as someone got out of a bed and walk over to Draco's bed. _Please don't wake him up!_How much I wanted to stay like this forever and not be bothered. "Dra-" came a Crabbe's stupid voice was interrupted. "Sh! Leave them alone!" Blaise whispered at him. 'Thank you Blaise!' I thought. 'Who are you thanking?' came Jo's thought. 'You really need to close your mind off,' Katie thought. 'Ya! Cause now we know that your laying in bed with someone you like,' Jo said. 'Will you two go away! I'll talk to you later!' I thought and then blocked my mind off.

His breathing was so soft and I heard him yawn. I kept my eyes shut as he looked down at me still buried in his chest. "She's been like that for like 5 hours now," Blaise whispered seeing that Draco was up. "What time is it?" Draco asked. "Eleven. We have the first half off the day off," Blaise informed. "Should we wake her?" Draco asked. "I think that would be best," Blaise said. Draco sighed and shook me lightly. "Scar, wake up," Draco whispered in my ear. I stirred and opened my eyes acting like I had no clue what was going on. "What happened?" I asked looking around. "You feel asleep last night in the common room, so I brought you up here cause I couldn't get in the girls dormitory." Draco explained. I nodded and got out of the bed. "Well I'm gonna go take a shower." I said walking out of the boy's dormitory to go get ready.

An hour late I was done in the Great Hall eating lunch, and goofing off with Blaise. "I got to go," I said walking to the girls bathroom. I walked out to hear muttering, "Draco, you must begin your task!" came Snape's cruel voice. "I know! Let me just finish this Quidditch try outs!" Draco replied harshly. "Its that girl isn't it!" Snape whispered. "She can help us!" Draco shot back. "If she means so much to you, then how do you think you'd feel when he comes and kills her," Snape asked. "He wouldn't get to her! I'd take her out of the country. And I haven't actually been inducted in, I'm just doing research," Draco snarled. I had heard enough and I quietly walked towards Transfiguration.

For the rest of the day, I was curious on what Draco's "task" was, and who this so called girl was doing to distract him. I was in Divination when it hit me. I quickly grabbed a piece and parchment and wrote, "Blaise, I need to talk to you. Meet me in the hole at the Woomping Willow at eleven. Scar." I said a simple transporting spell and it disappeared into Blaise's pocket across the room. He looked at me and nodded. "Why do you need to talk to Zabini?" came a voice behind me. "None of your business, Potter." I shot back. "You know saying your last name as an insult isn't the best thing," Harry whispered back. "Ok, my dear lets see your future," Trelawney said grabbing my palm.

"Oh my! You shall betray someone, but doing it for love of someone else. Great pain is coming to you physically and mentally," Trelawney announced and the whole class began whispering. "She's probably going to betray her brother!" "How would someone know if she even feels pain! She never shows her emotions!" I stood up and walked out of the class, with everyone starring after me. "The next person I see starring at me, is going to be hexed into next year!" I threatened. I walked out on to the grounds and climbed up the tree by the black lake and sat on the limb. "Why me? Why did I have to be related to Harry Potter and be given the hard life out of us two?" I asked looking up at the sky.

"Dear, the world is unfair," came a familiar voice. "Mum?" I asked looking around. "We are so proud of you, sweet heart. You've been through hard times since our passing," came dad's voice. "Dad?" I called out. I look over to see them sitting on the tree by me. I let out a shocked cry as they looked at me. "What? How?" I asked confused. "Sweetie, we are ghosts," dad replied. "We follow you around when ever your in trouble. But we are mostly up in heaven," Mum replied looking down at me. "Does Harry know?" I asked. "There is a lot Harry doesn't know. Let's keep this a secret from him to," Mum whispered. I nodded and whispered, "You've seen everything haven't you. You've seen what I've been raised to be," I whispered. "What ever path you choose, between good and evil, we will always love you," Mum said. Dad grumbled something, "Your not happy that I'm in Slytherin, are you dad?" I asked. "I'm not thrilled but I've had my chance to live my life. It's your life, and your decisions. If you fail remember that we will always be watching over you and helping you," Dad whispered and they faded. "Scar? Are you here?" Draco's voiced called.

_I can't even get an hour alone!_ He climbed up the tree and sat down next to me. "What have you been up to?" he asked. "Thinking of my so called faith," I replied rolling my eyes. "Don't worry about that!" Draco said. "I don't think I can! Everyone thinks I'm going to betray Harry!" I shouted a little to loud. "Would you?" "I don't know. My adopted family and my friends families' are death eaters and I've grown up thinking Aurors were bad. When I came here, my whole point in life has changed, and now I don't know what I should do."I said hoping out of the tree. Draco followed and we walked to the common room in silence. I walked in greeted by a crying second year. "Ready to see your fate, Ms. Potter?" Blaise asked walking up to me. "Oh god let's see it," I said rolling my eyes. I walked up to the roster to see that every catcher and seeker who tried out got cut. I scanned the roster for my name, which was second to the bottom.

"You guys are so mean! You cut all the seekers and keepers!" I said looking at them. "Since when do you care about people's feelings?" Blaise asked. I shrugged and Draco said, "Better crush their dreams sooner than later." I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch and pulled out my Transfiguration homework. I gave up ten minutes later, because I could not concentrate from all the crying. I stood up and walked up to my dorm to complete my essay and maybe write to Jean and Edward. I walked up the stares to find Secil reading a book on her bed and Pansy and Daphne sitting on Pansy's bed gossiping. "I heard he liked her, but it's a lie! He likes me," Pansy whispered glaring at me. "If he likes her so much, then why doesn't he ask her out?" Daphne asked. Pansy shrugged and kept her gaze on me as I turned on my iPod to Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance. I pulled out my Transfiguration homework, hoping to get some work down.

After an hour I finished my essay and shoved in my bag and walked into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and changed into a ruffled navy blue shirt, black skinny jeans and strappy navy blue heels. I left my face natural and curled my hair, and walked out of the bathroom and caught Pansy's eyes. They all turned around and looked at me as I walked over to my bed and found Mercy peaking at the window. I opened it and she flew in and onto my shoulder, I walked over to my bed and she climbed onto the head board by my head. As I jotted down a quick letter to Jean and Edward:

_Jean and Edward, I am so confused. I was in Divination and I got a palm reading and the teacher said, "I shall betray someone, but doing it for love of someone else. Great pain is coming to me physically and mentally." I don't under stand what it means, but I guess I'll figure out soon. Every one thinks it means that I'm going to betray Harry, for one of my closest friends here. Ever since I came here, everything that I believe in and have been taught doesn't feel right! I don't know what to do! Please help me! Scarlette._

She flew off out of the window and disappeared from sight 4 minutes later.

I sighed and walked down stairs to the common room and then out of the dungeons. "Come on mate, someone like your sister won't go out with me!" came Ron's voice from up the stair case from the Gryffindor tower. I dodged behind a suit of armor, as Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked by. "I wouldn't give my sister the time of day," Harry replied. They stopped thinking it was empty and they took a seat on the bench. "Harry have you seen her! She's a goddess! I'm surprised she's not taken!" Ron replied. "Ronald, obviously you've never noticed. But she's a metamorphmagus! Her blonde hair is obviously fake! Right Harry? And plus I heard she was with Higgs." Hermione asked. "WHAT!" Harry shouted. "I heard she threatened to kill him next time he tried to snog her. She's a big girl, she doesn't need you to go kill him. Anyways isn't her hair fake, Harry?" Hermione asked rather annoyed he ignored her first question. "Actually she's naturally a bleach blonde and her real eyes are midnight blue, but she hates them. I remember vaguely when I was little my parent's called her Ms. America, cause she had the 'American Look,'" Harry explained. "You see! You don't know how much I want to kiss her!" Ron said. "Ron! That's my sister!" Harry shouted and they walked towards the Great Hall.

"Enjoy their talk, Ms. America?" came a cool voice behind me. I jumped out from behind the armor, with my wand pointing at it. "Don't fire!" Draco joked stepping out behind with his hands up in the air. I put my wand away and glared at him. "Thanks for scaring me!" I said. "No problem, Ms. America," Draco said smirking. He never smiled, only once in a while. "Don't call me that!" I demanded. "What ever you say," he laughed and I walked towards the Great Hall. Blaise was staring at me, as I stormed in and sat by him. "What's up with you?" he asked. "Wait for it," I said and Draco walked in and sat by me singing the Ms. America anthem. "Why the hell is he singing that?" Blaise asked. "He-" I started but was interrupted by Pugsy. "Aw Drakie! Your so sweet! I know I do look like I deserved to be a Ms. America!" Pansy squealed hugging his arm. "What? I'm so confused!" Blaise said. "Draco heard the old nickname my parents called me when they were alive, which was Ms. America. Because of my blonde hair and blue eyes, which is the 'American Look.' So now he thinks it's sufficient to sing the Ms. America anthem." I explained.

Blaise started laughing at I glared at him making my eyes turn black. "I'm sorry! It's just hilarious! I didn't know you had blue eyes." Blaise laughed. I sighed and turned my eyes to their natural midnight blue. "Guys say it's attracting, but I like another eye color when I want to attract guys." "I don't see how their any other type of eyes that makes a guy's eyes pop out of their head." Blaise said as all the boys near me had their jaws dropped. I rolled my eyes and pansy made a "hmph," sound. I changed my eyes back to soft green. "I got to go, don't forget Blaise," I said and stood up. "Don't worry I remembered!" he replied. "Oh and you'll only see those eyes in your dreams Zabini. Because my other eyes, only happens when I want to be a flirt," I smirked then walked out of the Great Hall with a Hamburger, in my hand. I went to my room and pulled out a scrape book.

It was full of old pictures of my parents and me and Harry. I opened the first page to find my parents holding hands and staring at each other. They were in their seventh year at Hogwarts and they were in the Gryffindor common room. On the page next to it, was my parents and surrounded by their friends. I recognized them all, Sirius, Harry's godfather, who passed last year, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. I turned the page to see my parent's wedding picture, my godfather Snape, was a man of honor along with Remus and Peter, and Sirius was the best man. My mother stood next to dad with her adopted sister and my godmother Petunia Dursley, standing next her as the maid of honor. I look to the page next to it to see my parents in Paris on their honeymoon. The next page was a baby scan of me and Harry. On the next was a picture of my parents outside of their new home, mum looked nine months pregnant and her eyes could tell she was in pain. The next page made tears build up in my eyes, I quickly blinked them away, my mum was holding Harry and I in a hospital bed. There was so much love in her eyes. On the next picture, it was dad holding Harry, and mum holding me. They looked down at the sleeping new born children, with a smile on their faces. Snape and Petunia were in the next picture, Snape was holding me and I had a tight hold of Petunia's hand.

The rest of the pictures were just our baby pictures, and stuff. But then I came across a news paper article in the book, the headline was, 'Lilly and James Potter found dead in their home, their two young children left unharmed.' The tears built up again, as I turned the page, it was a picture taken at my parent's funeral. It was of me and Harry saying, "Good bye," to our parent's for the last time. Next to the picture was another of me, only 1 years old placing a single rose in my mother's life less hand. I bursted into tears as I watched the picture move over and over. I looked up at the clock, it was 10:30, I quickly wiped away my tears and stood up. I put the scrap book away and changed into black sweatpants that said, "Scorpions," in midnight blue. I threw on a midnight blue t-shirt that said, "Strong, willing, cunning, proud, SCORPIONS!" in white writing with Scorpions in black. I pulled on matching midnight blue converse and walked out of the common room towards the Woomping Willow.

I swung my legs into the hole to find Blaise already done there. "Your early," I said. "Fashionably. What did you need to talk about?" Blaise asked shrugging. "I heard Draco talking to Snape this morning. What's his task?" I asked my soft green eyes burning into his sea blue ones. He stiffened and said, "That's out of my control. You have to talk to Draco. I don't think he'll be happy to hear that you were eavesdropping on him." Blaise replied. "I wasn't eaves dropping! I walked out of the Great Hall to go to the bathroom and I over heard him talking to Snape," I replied sticking my tongue out at him. "Well I'm going to go. I'm tired," he said and climbed out of the hole. I sighed and climbed out of the Woomping Willow. I could hear Blaise getting yelled at, and I turned into a fly and flew past Blaise and Sprout. I felt so bad he got a detention, because of me. I shrugged and turned back to normal as I said the password, "Pure blood." I snuck in to find girls surrounding Draco who was enjoying the attention.

I looked away and grabbed my copy of Pride and Prejudice from the chair that I left it on last night. "Don't fall asleep this time, Scar." Draco said winking at me. "You wish you could get me to fall asleep, like last night." I shot back him jokingly and took a seat on the coach and began back where I was reading last night. Blaise walked in and he took a seat by me. "Sorry," I whispered to him. "For what?" he asked. "For getting you in trouble." I replied. "It's fine, I would've done the same thing if I wanted information." He replied. I nodded and went back to my reading. "It's pathetic," I heard him say 20 minutes later. "What's pathetic" I asked. "My best mate. He has all those sluts wrapped around his pinky finger." Blaise said in disgust. "Would you be complaining if they were swarming over you?" I asked still reading my book. "No, I'd rather have one pretty girl, who's innocent. Then a bunch of whores throwing themselves at me," Blaise said loud enough for Draco and the girls to hear. I kept reading my book as I heard the girls whisper things.

5 minutes later Blaise, Draco, and I were the only ones in the common room. "What did you say?" Draco demanded still seated in the chair. "I said I'd rather have a pretty, honest girl then a bunch of slutty whores throwing themselves at me!" Blaise shouted. "So what are you calling me!" Draco demanded. "I'm calling you a player! You go and cheat on every girl you go out with one of those whores that surround you!" Blaise yelled. "Wow your pathetic, Blaise!" Draco yelled. "Your the pathetic one!I've always treated every girl I've ever gone out with right! Not going behind their back and cheating on them!" Blaise yelled and stormed up the stairs. "Oh and Scarlette, I wouldn't give this player the time of day! Your better off with that ex-boyfriend you broke up with this summer!" Blaise added on the stair case. "How do you know about John?" I asked frozen in my seat. "You talk in your sleep. You were dreaming about your break up with him," Blaise replied walking up the stairs.

Draco starred at me as I sat there in shock thinking about my sleep talking. I hadn't talked in my sleep in years, well I guess it came back. I grabbed my book from next to me and acted like I was reading. "I hope you know that I can tell your acting," Draco said. _Damn!_ "You kept your eyes on one single thing," he added walking up to me. "I'm going to go to bed. Good night." I said and walked up to my dorm. I just climbed in bed and laid awake for hours upon end. Next thing I know the suns peaking out from behind the mountains. I yawned and pulled the covers off of me and hoped in the shower. I changed my eyes to a soft hazel. I had some classes where Harry and Ron sit by me and Ronald just loves these eyes. I did my hair in a messy bun sitting on my shoulder, and added mascara to my eyelashes. 'Good morning, love.' came a voice in my mind. 'Hey John,' I sighed. 'Hows Hogwarts?' 'All right I guess but I'd rather be at Queensland with you guys,' I replied. I walked out of my room and into the common room before John said, 'I wish you never had to go to Hogwarts! I wish we never had to break up, Makinli! I love you.'

My heart was in my throat when he said that, I wanted to run off and hid. 'I wish this summer never happened. I wish we were still together John.' I replied. Love is such a strong word. I don't know if I loved John more than a brother. 'Then lets get back together!' John exclaimed. 'John I can't do a long distance relationship! You know what happened with Henry!' I nearly shouted in my head. "Hey Scar! What's wrong you look like your about to cry," Blaise said walking up to me. "Hey. I'm fine," I said. 'Well if we can't do a long distance relationship, then I guess we will just have to be friends. I got to go,' John whispered he sounded heartbroken. 'bye, John. I'm sorry,' I replied before closing my mind off. "Want to go eat?" Blaise asked. "Yea," I replied and we walked out of the common room.

"Did you and Draco make up?" I asked. "Nope," Blaise snorted. "Blaise! He's your best mate! It's his decision if he wants to be a player!" I replied. "I know. But I hate seeing girls get heartbroken. I don't want to see the same thing happen to you," Blaise whispered. "What do you mean?" I asked. "He really likes you, I've never seen him like this. You had to come this year though when it's most dangerous Why couldn't you come during the fourth year? I'm not saying it's your fault, but he's so much more stressed." Blaise said. "I came this year cause my adopted parents wanted me to protect Harry from Voldemort," I said harshly my cold eyes becoming colder. We took a seat and 5 minutes later Draco came and sat by me. Blaise gave me the Why-do-you-act-like-this look.

"It's not like I wanted to come here, Blaise. I had a perfect life at Queensland. I had the best boyfriend and the best friends I could ask for. I had everything, the best grades, no worries about the Dark Lord coming, every kid wanted to be my best friend, I was a role model to little kids. Here everyone thinks, 'hey it's the snobby, famous quidditch player from Queensland! She's such a slut!' I know I've done things in my life that I'm not happy about but kids looked up to me, because I stood back up after every bad thing I've done. I guess when my first boyfriend cheated on me, I guess it popped into my mind that every guy cheats. So I went around cheating on every guy I went out with. I wanted them to fell the pain I felt when that guy cheated on him. Then I went out with my best friend John, and I realized not every guy is like that." I told Blaise, I saw Draco's ear perk up when I told Blaise this. "What do you mean by bad things," Blaise asked. "I can't talk about it here in the open. That story is meant for another time." I replied giving Blaise a look. "Fine Scar! Draco, I'm sorry for my harsh comment last night," Blaise said giving me a look I stuck my tongue out at him. "I except your apology," Draco replied. I elbowed him hard in the ribs, "Ok ok! I'm sorry for being an ass last night."


	5. Her Past is My Future

**Hey you guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been busy with school and dance and drama. But anyways hopefully I'll be posting more often. Please please please review! I haven't been getting any and I'm starting to think no one cares about this story.. And I'm debating whether to delete the story or just quit writing it. I won't post ch. 6 till I at least get 3 reviews! ~Kay**

After classes, I ran to the common room , threw all my stuff on the ground and changed into a pair of sweet pants and my quidditch jersey from Queensland. I grabbed a dark blue pair of converse and threw my hair into a curly pony tail. I grabbed my broom and raced downstairs. Shit! I'm late! I raced out and once outside I hoped on my broom and raced towards the pitch. I landed just I time to see Draco and Blaise walk up. "Welcome back, you are the most talented out of all the people who tried out, today we will be running some drills. So if you hear your position called please walk to the center," Blaise greeted. "Ok all catchers please go to the middle," Draco said. 5 people including myself walked out into the middle of the pitch. "Ok! I want to see each of you race from the left goal post, catch the ball and get it past Blaise," Draco indicated as Blaise flew to the other side of the pitch.

"Andrews! You first!" Draco called and Andrew performed the drill perfectly. Phillips went next but couldn't get the Quable past Blaise. Haven also performed the task perfectly. Hensen dropped the Quable and then fell off her broomstick. I rolled my eyes as Draco caught her. "Potter!' Draco shouted and I shot up into the air waiting for Draco to blow the whistle. Once he blew the whistle I shot straight towards Blaise. I caught the Quable and started doing a zigzag motion from side to side to make Blaise dizzy. I shot passed him and threw the Quable into the center goal post. I landed and walked back to the group of catchers. "Thanks. Ok I need all the beaters to come up," Draco said. Crabbe, Goyle, and Goobsden walked up and stood by me. "Ok. All of you will have one bulger, and you have to try and hit one of these wooden witches, or knock the Quable out of there hands." Draco explained.

Twelve wooden witches zoomed out of Draco's wand and flew around at 120 mph. "Oh damn," Goobsden muttered. Goyle went first and nearly hit Hagrid walking out of his hut a whiles off. Crabbe went second and only the lord knows how he was able to knock the Quable out of the wooden witch's grasp. I went next and I ended up hitting the broomstick sending the witch and Quable flying. Finally Goobsden went up and some how was able to knock the witch off the broom. "Ok thanks you guys. Let me just say that this year's tryouts were awesome! And if you didn't make the team, there is always next year." Draco said and everyone left the pitch. "Ugh! You just had to do a difficult drill for the beaters!" I complained. "They were hard for you, because you are so little," Blaise pointed out. "The beater position isn't my best position. I'm a better seeker and catcher." I pointed out. "You forget keeper," Blaise stated.

I rolled my eyes and walked in between the boys. "Blaise, have you come up with the annual Slytherin Quidditch Jamboree?" Draco asked. "The what?" I asked. "It's the annual party, for the new Slytherin Quidditch team. The whole Slytherin team, the head boy, and the all the Slytherin prefects must go and one guest per team mate. We play spin the bottle and stuff like that," Draco explained. "Yea, it's in the Room of Requirement and I got all the decorations ready, and once we have the team all put together I'll get the rest done," Blaise told Draco. "Great," Draco said as we walked into the Great Hall. "I'll catch you guys later. I'm going to go take a shower," I told them and walked to the dungeons. I walked towards the common room and I saw pugsy and Higgs smirking. I rolled my eyes and walked in, I took a quick shower and

I jogged into the Great Hall and slipped into the seat Draco saved for me by him. "Thanks," I replied and grabbed a T-bone steak, garden salad, and mashed potatoes. "No problem," Draco replied.  
>"Good evening Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy. Remember Mr. Zabini there is a Slug Club meeting tonight, so don't eat to much," Professor Slughorn greeted walking up. "Pardon my intrusion, but what is the Slug Club, Professor?" I asked. "Oh my dear, I must have forgotten your name," Slughorn stated slightly embarrassed. "Scarlette Makinli Potter, I'm in your advanced Potion making for 6th years. The one who beat Hermione Granger's O.W.L.S and grades for the past 6 years," I said perking up an eyebrow. "Oh! My dear I apologize! I'm so used to recognizing you by your natural eyes! My you've grown since the last time I've seen you outside of school! We'll talk later, Mr. Zabini will you please catch Ms. Potter up to date with the Slug Club and bring her with you tonight." Slughorn said and walked off.<p>

"Ok what's this Slug Club?" I asked. "It's Slughorn's club for his favorite students or their children like you and Potty. We just sit around and socialize and every Thursday we meet for desert and stuff." Blaise explained. "Wow that sounds like fun!" I said unenthusiastic. "I have the time of my life!" Blaise replied and I laughed. Secil was sitting on my other side, we were pretty good friends. "Oh my god! Cormac McLaggen is starring at you!" Secil hissed at me. "I thought he was going for the mudblood," I replied starring back at Cormac. "I heard he got over her, when he first laid his eyes on you!" Secil squealed. I giggled and whispered back, "Hmm. I might give him a chance." "Oh you better! If you don't, tell him I'm single and available," Secil giggled. "I pinky promise!" I said holding out my pinky. We locked pinkies and giggled.

Secil and I met in Care of Magical Creatures, which me and her were partnered up. We got to talking, and we had a lot in common. She was born in Australia but moved to England when she was 4. She loved to play Quidditch but never could talk herself into trying out. She was really sweet unlike her companions. "I heard he's had his eyes set on you ever since he heard of what happened between you and Higgs in the common room," Secil gossiped. "Oh wow. I'll just have to pull my Australian charm," I replied winking. "He's in the Slug Club along with me and Blaise," she added. Blaise had pretty much heard the whole conversation cause he gave Secil a threatening look. "Blaise it's your lucky day. You get to see my flirty eyes," I laughed and Secil joined in. "Wow. Draco your about to snap your goblet in half!" Blaise shouted. We all looked at Draco's hand who's grip was so tight on the goblet, he's knuckles were white. I gave Blaise a confused look and he just nodded towards Cormac. My mouth made an O showing I understood.

"Well I think I'm going to head towards Slughorn's office for the meeting." Secil said and Blaise agreed. "Wait! Let me fix my eyes!" I quickly commanded and grabbed a spoon. I changed my hazel eyes to gray with visible specks of violet. "So what do you think?" I asked batting my eyelashes. "Yep you look smoking!" Blaise joked and I stuck my tongue out. "You look beautiful," Draco said looking me dead in the eyes. I blushed beat red, and whispered, "thanks." Secil grabbed my hand and dragged me towards Slughorn's office. "I just love the punk rock look on you!" Secil exclaimed looking me up and down. "And that floral dress is just drop dead gorgeous on you!" I exclaimed as she twisted a strand of her dark brown hair around her finger. Blaise caught up with us and McLaggen was following him. "Zabini, Gummery," Cormac said. Blaise glared at him and Secil muttered a hello. "And you must be Scarlette Potter," Cormac said. "I'm sorry I don't believe we have met," I said acting like I had no idea who he was. "I'm Cormac McLaggen. I'm from the Gryffindor house," he replied. "No wonder I had no clue of who you were," I replied and walked towards Slughorn's office.

"You sounded so cold! A true Slytherin!" Blaise said, and I rolled my eyes. "Ah Ms. Potter so nice of you to join us!" Slughorn greeted. I nodded and took a seat between Blaise and Slughorn. "Everyone I would like to introduce Ms. Scarlette Makinli Potter. Her family is just extraordinary along with her grades and her Quidditch which she is known all over the world because for." Slughorn introduced standing up. "I see you've gotten your mother's book smarts and your father's talents in Quidditch, but looks neither one," He said rather confused. "Before my parent's death my parents researched in finding out why I don't resemble them. They think I got my looks from a German relative," I lied acting to look sad about talking about me parents. I've been talking to my godfather about it, he knows way more than I do. When I ask he merrily says. "You'll find out in time." Ice cream appeared at everyone's place and Slughorn sat down. Harry was on his other side and the whole time he glared at me.

"He's just jealous that your taking his spot light," Blaise whispered in my ear and I giggled. "How is Jean and Edward? I haven't seen them since Lilly and Jame's funeral." Slughorn asked making small talk. "They are good. They still live in Greysword Manor in Australia. Edward got a raise 6 years ago and is now head of Timon hotels. He uses that money towards my education and quidditch gear. We don't need the money cause Edward inherited all of his family's money." I explained. "I see. At least they are happy," Slughorn murmured.

Another hour went on and finally Slughorn called the meeting to a close. Cormac followed me out of the office and grabbed my arm and pulled me into a broom closet. "What the fuck?" I shouted. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go grab some butterbeers Saturday?" Cormac asked blushing. "Sure I guess," I said. "Great! I'll pick you up at 10 in the Great Hall." Cormac said happily. "Sounds good to me! See you later," I said. Cormac pecked my on the lips and then ran out of the room. "What were you doing in their with Cormac?" Blaise asked. "Secil! I need to talk to you!" I said seriously. "Oh my god! He did?" she asked. "He did!" I said acting happy and we jumped up and down happily. I truly don't care acting like I like him will make things more entertaining. "Who did what?" Blaise asked confused. "Girl stuff," I shot over my shoulder as we ran into the common room. "When?" She demanded. "Saturday at 10," I replied.

"What! We need time to go shopping!" Secil complained. "I have the whole freaking Hollister store in my bag! There has to be something!" I said. "True," Secil said. "Well I'm going to go do homework. Care to join me?" I asked. "Sure," she replied and we ran up out of the dorm. "So he just shoved you in a broom closet to ask you out? Did he do anything else?" she asked. "Well after I said yes, he pecked me on the lips," I said. She screamed earning a glare from Pansy and a curse word shot at her. I rolled my eyes. "I have a couple more sentences for my essay for the oaf. I'll finish it later. I'm going to bed, I didn't get any sleep last night," I said. "Ok! We'll pick out clothes tomorrow, I have a free period after Care of Magical Creatures," Secil said. "So do I. Night." I hoped in the shower and changed into a silk nightgown. Then I hoped in my bed and pulled the sheets over my head and fell asleep.

I woke up to find Blaise and Draco standing over me with huge grins splattered on their faces. "What? It's 4:30 in the morning!" I groaned. "I thought girls get up at 4:30?" Blaise said. "Muggle girls do but if you haven't noticed, I am a witch so I sleep in till 7:30." I groaned. "Told you Blaise!" Draco said punching him the arm. "Ok fine I'm getting up. What is so important that you just had to wake me up at 4:30 in the morning?" I asked. "It's in the common room!" Blaise said. "It can wait!" I replied. "Fine we have to do it the hard way." Draco said throwing me over his shoulder. "Your lucky that I'm smaller than Pugsy, Malfoy!" I growled as he walked out of the dorms. "What ever Potter," Blaise said. They placed me down in front of a sheet of paper on the wall. "Really. You got me up at 4:30 for a sheet of paper," I groaned. "Not any sheet of paper! The Quidditch Roster!" Blaise said. "Fascinating!" I said.

"What no thank you?" Draco asked. "Oh yea! Thank you!" I said hugging Blaise and walked out of the common room. "Hey!" Draco protested. "You'll get yours tonight," I replied and walked into my room. Secil was awake and starring at me. I put a silencing charm around us and then I shouted, "Guess who's a catcher on the Slytherin Quidditch Team!" She screamed and we hugged and jumped around. "Ok time for the serious stuff! The dress!" Secil said after our happy dance. "Ok let me go grab my trunk and we go in the bathroom." I said and walked over to my bed and grabbed the trunk. We walked into the bathroom and I sound proofed it so nobody could hear us. "Ok what do people usually were?" I asked. "Well I would suggest you either were a dress or another one of you punk rock looks!" Secil demanded. "I've got it!" I exclaimed and dug through my trunk. I pulled out a dark green strap less dress. "The rest is a surprise!" I said. "Man! I don't have a dress to wear!" she complained. "You can barrow one of mine." "Ok! Thank you!" "No problem, now I want to take a shower!" I said and pushed her out of the room.

An hour later I'm out of the bathroom, and down stairs in the common room sprawled out on Blaise and Draco's laps. "I hope your comfortable!" Blaise said. "Yes I am," I replied not looking up from my book. "Why do I get the feet!" Blaise complained. "Because you think witches get up at 4:30," I stated looking over the top of my book. Secil walked down and looked at the three of us. "She getting revenge, Blaise?" she asked. "Yep," Blaise replied. She took a seat in an armchair by the couch. "Ok Mak, we need to figure out who's house we are going to for Christmas!" Secil said. "Why don't we go to mine for Christmas, because we have a huge Christmas ball," I said. "Ok! Who's house for New Years?" "My house! We have a New Years ball. And Blaise comes the day after Christmas and stays till we go back to school. You two are more than welcome to come. I believe mother would be more happy to have you two over instead of Pansy." Draco offered. "Ok then we have it all planned! Draco, you and Blaise can come over to our house and then we'll invite your parents to the ball," I said.

Two long hours later, it was 7:30. "Ok I'm going to eat!" I stated. "Ok!" Blaise said standing up. "Malfoy you have to carry me to the Great Hall!" I demanded holding my arms out. "Ugh fine," He groaned and let me hope on his back. Secil hoped on Blaise's unprotected back and the boys carried us out of the common room. Secil and I high-fived each other as they carried us out to of the common room. I hoped of Draco's back and walked into the entrance hall. I saw Cormac walking down from the Gryffindor tower. He caught my eye and I skipped over to him. "Good morning!" I sang. "Hey, Scarlette," Cormac sighed and pulled me into a hug. "What no kiss?" I joked. "I prefer to kiss a girl after two dates," he replied. "That's what I like to hear from a guy," I replied.

I heard a cough and we broke the hug and Cormac but his arm around my shoulder. Secil gave me a happy smile and Draco and Blaise glared at Cormac. "Is there a reason he has his arm on your shoulder?" Blaise asked. "Oh yea. Blaise, Draco this is Cormac my boyfriend," I replied. "WHAT!" Blaise and Draco shouted at the same time. Secil punched them in the arm for me and I mouthed, 'thank you.' to her. "And I thought Harry would take this badly," I rolled my eyes. "I would take what badly?" came a voice behind me. _Shit! Ok Scar keep your cool. Harry has no say in this. _We turned around and faced Harry. Cormac still had his arm on shoulder and I wrapped my arm around his waist. "Is there a reason Cormac is very close to you?" he asked. "Oh yea. Um me and Cormac have decided to start dating." "Ok great. As long as it's not Malfoy, I'm cool with it." Harry said and walked off with the Ron and Hermione behind him. _Wow that was easy. _They whispered to each other and walked into the Great Hall. "I'm gonna go ahead and grab something to eat. See you later." Cormac said and kissed my cheek. "Bye," I sighed and walked back to an angry Draco and the other two trying to calm him down.

"Mate you need to calm down," Blaise kept saying to Draco. "What's wrong with him?" I asked walking up. "Draco you need to stop. Blaise we need to take him to the Room of Requirement," Secil said worry in her voice. Blaise pulled Draco along and took him up to the ROR with me and Secil close behind. "What's wrong with him?" I whispered to Secil. "I don't know. He was about to start yelling and I didn't want a scene. Well find out soon enough," Secil replied. Her green eyes were filled with worry and fear. "Secil! Go ahead and get the room ready for us," Blaise demanded. "Ok," she said and ran ahead. "Scar, come walk on Draco's other side," Blaise called to me. I nodded and walked by him. We got to the room and we put Draco in the room and Secil pulled him in. "I'll let you guys know when he's calmed down." Secil said before shutting the door. We took a seat outside and he put an arm around me. He saw my look and thought for a while."Don't worry I have Cormac under control. I have my bird attacking him at this very moment." Blaise said. "Why? You didn't seem to thrilled that I was dating him," I asked.

"Scarlette, your my best friend to me and I saw the way you looked at him. I knew you liked him, but I can also see that you like looney boy in there. And plus who do you have to beat him up if he hurts you? You don't have any older brothers, all you got is your twin brother. Who wouldn't hurt Cormac but would hurt Draco if you went out him," Blaise sighed. "Thank you," I said. "Your welcome, if you must know Draco's had a crush on you since 3rd year. You were a big topic in 3rd year." I giggled, "That boy's a mess." Blaise rolled his eyes and Secil opened the door, "He's under control, but he smashed a couple of things and I haven't had the chance to clean them up," she said. Blaise and I walked into the Room of Requirement to find Draco sitting on the couch, muttering something.

"Draco? Mate are you ok?" Blaise asked. "No I am not OK!" Draco yelled. "Dray, you need to calm down," I soothed taking a seat by him on the couch. "No! I won't calm down! Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded. "Draco, he just asked me last night. We haven't even gone on a date yet," I stated. He groaned and laid his head down on my lap, his face was facing Blaise. I played with his bleach blonde hair as Draco and Blaise starred at each other. "I told you," Blaise said. Draco sighed and said, "I know. I feel so calm all of the sudden." Secil walked out of a random room with a tray of food on it. "Draco, it's very obvious why your calm." she said placing the tray down. Draco growled and she shut her mouth. "Secil, can you hand me a bowl of fruit?" I asked. She handed it to me and I thanked her.

We stayed in the ROR for until it was time to go to class. "Draco we are going to class. Are you coming?" Secil asked. "Yea I guess." Draco sighed and got up. I stood up and and walked over to the door. "I still have to decorate for tonight. Who wants to help during our free period and break?" Blaise asked. "We can't. We have to look Amazing, for the jamboree," Secil said and I nodded. "I will Blaise," Draco said walking over with his bag in hand. We walked out of the ROR and headed towards Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Snape said we are learning how to defend ourselves from magical creatures," Blaise groaned. "Don't groan! I heard we actually get to fight a Truculentus," I said happily. "What's that?" he asked. "You'll see." I walked into the DADA room and took a seat at the front. The other three followed and took a seat. "Today we will have a double class with the my next class. Since all of you have Potions next, Proffessor Slughorn will be with us while we go into the forbidden forest." Snape said walking into the classroom, "I will tell you more once we are in the forest. But i will tell you, that this will be a test and you shall see this again for your NEWTS." We all stood up and walked out towards the Entrance Hall, were we meet Slughorn and a group of 7th year Gryffindors and Huffelpuffs. Cormac walked up to me and gave me a hug. "Hey beautiful," he whispered in me ear. I giggled and we pulled apart. He slung his arm over my shoulder.

"Students! I do not want horse playing , or peopel leaving the group!" Snape said and then lead us to the forbidden forest. "You know if you get scared, I'm here to protect you," Cormac whispered in my ear. "What ever, I've seen scarier stuff before," I said rolling my eyes. Secil walked up to me with Blaise and Draco behind her. "Is Mr. Looney spazzing out again?" I asked to Secil. "Yep. Not as bad as this morning. Blaise has to hold him back from attacking a certain someone," she informed. "Swell!" I said sarcastically. Blaise walked up rather annoyed, "If you don't mind will you please be lovey dovey later? I need to talk to you, Scar." "Ugh. Fine, Blaise. Save me a good spot, Cormac!" I said and followed Blaise to the back of the group. "He's going to blow if you guys keep showing affection in front of him." I groaned and walked over to Draco, "Come on Dray, it'll be cool to get to fight a Truculentus." "Students this way!" Slughorn called. "Mate, come on your scaring me. What happened to the Draco Malfoy, I've known since I was 4?" Blaise said.

"Mr. Malfoy, will you and your friends please come and join us?" Slughorn asked. We walked over and I rejoined Cormac. _What's wrong with me? Why are you going out with a Gryffindor? They are as bad as the Dingos! _"Ok we will randomly pick your name out of the hat and you will demonstrate how you would fight a Truculentus," Snape said derecting our attention to a animal with leg's and tail of a dragon and a face and body of a wolf. "Once you have fought the Truculentus, you may either stay and watch or go and stand by Hagrid's hut," Slughorn instructed. All the 7th years went first and Cormac ended up with his eyebrows burnt off and a badly burnt arm. "Wow. What a woss, he can't even fight a wolf slash dragon thing," Blaise whispered in my ear. "Do you really think I would go out with a Gryffindor cause I like him? How Slytherin would that be? I've been trying to find someone to snog infront of him after the first date." I whispered back in his ear.

Blaise lifted an eyebrow and said, "I know the perfect someone." "Really who?" I asked looking around. Blaise nodded his head towards Draco. "Your funny!" I faked laughed, "I have a better idea and involves a certain Gryffindor in our year that fancies me as much as lover boy." "Really who?" "Let's just say he's a big Harry Potter supporter and is on the Quidditch team," I smirked. "Weaslebee? That's very Slytherinish of you," Blaise said. "Why thank you very much Mr. Zabini! I do not mean to be rude but I would like to watch my brother get blown to smitherines." I smirked. He rolled his eyes as Secil walked up to my other side. "Harry is a goner," she whispered to me. "You think?" I scoffed and went back to watching Harry being chased by the Truculentus. He finally stupefied it and nearly ran into the crowd. "Thank you, Mr. Potter. Next is Ms. Potter," Snape drawled and pulled my name out of the hat.

I was the second 6th year to go and all of the 7th years who weren't in the hospital wing, stayed to watch. _Hmm which would be better? Turning into a wolf and attacking or normally wizarding way? I wanna be exotic so wolf it is if that doesn't work than I can always turn back to normal and do it that way. _Snape unstunned the Truculentus and it sprung up looking around for its next victim. It spotted me and ran towards me with its teeth drawn, I jumped over it and landed in my wolf form. I snarled at it realising my full set of teeth, as the Truculentus shot around. It shot a breath full of fire at me and I simply stepped to the side. The breath of fire bounced off a rock and shot right back at the Truculentus. While distracted I ran towards it's stunned body trying to get the flames of it and I swiftly jumped on it and pined it down and bit hard into its throat. I turn back to normal and wiped the blood off my face and walked out of the arena and went to stand by the oaf's hut.

'Hello Makinli.' came a voice. 'Hey Jo. What are you up to?' I asked. 'Hey Makinli,' Katie said. 'Hey Kat,' I sighed. 'Good day, Ms. Scarlette Makinli Potter,' John greated. 'Hello everyone! How is everyone this fine and dandy day?' I asked. 'Very good. We are stuck in Charms with Professor Henderson. Bla! It's so lame cause these to goody two shoes won't throw spit balls with me!' Jo complained. 'Haha I'm glad i can get you out of class,' i replied. 'what ever Potter. What are you up to?' Katie asked. 'You know the usual. Just fought a Truculentus, in my wolf form in front of two of my proffessors and half of the 6th and 7th years,' i said like it was normal. 'What? Why didn't you call us? We would help!' John demanded. 'Don't get your panties in a wade. It was a test for DADA,' I said. 'ugh what ever! We gotta go Henderson just gave us a pop quiz and we have no clue what the hell he was teaching today,' Katie groaned and they all left.

I sat on a boulder outside the forests picked a rose from a nearby rose bush. I rolled it around on the steam examinating it, before setting it on fire. "You know roses aren't supposed to be burnt," came a voice. "Roses are a symbol of love. Something that I don't have." I looked up and saw Draco giving me a look, before taking a seat next to me on the boulder. "You calm yet?" I asked. "Yep. Who wouldn't after what Blaise told me?" "What did he tell you?" I asked my eyes narrowing. "Oh nothing really just your little plan to do with Weaselbee," he smirked looking me dead in the eyes. "Hmm. Fascinating! Actually, your trustful mate, told me some told me some of your deep dark secrets," I shot back at him picking another rose. "Listen, I didn't come over here to talk about Blaise and his secret telling. I came to talk about the way you fought that Truculentus," he said starring at the rose in my hand.

"What about it?" I asked. "That type of wolf you turned into," he said not looking at me. "Draco. I know what you mean. Yes that was me that day in Diagen Alley. I've known you are in the group of people who want to kill my brother and possibly me, if they find out who I am." I sighed making the rose burn in my hand. "And you don't care? You don't care that I am a part to help murder your brother and you?" He asked eyes fixed on the burning rose. "When I recognized you on the train, I thought just keep walking. But then I locked eyes with you and I said, 'Give him a chance.' For the first time I agreed with myself and didn't regret it. Your nothing like those death eaters and you know, they don't scare me," I whispered staring at the blackened rose on the ground. "My challenge isn't to kill your brother, Scar." he whispered. "Then what is it?" I asked looking him dead in the eye. "I'm not part of them yet. All I know is that I have to repair something," Draco muttered

"It's better to show than to tell," he replied and grabbed my hand. "Draco! We are going to miss class!" I protested. "Who cares! Blaise will cover for me and say that you felt sick so I'm taking you back to the dorms to rest," Draco replied before tugging me along to towards the castle. He tugged me along towards the 7th corridor. He closed his eyes and then a door appeared. I had never witnessed someone opening the Room of Requirement until now. Before I could ask he me into the room and to a covered object.

"What you are about to see, is supposed to help me succeed." Draco said placing his head on the object. I ran my hand over the covered object, Draco didn't look up but merrily kept his eyes shut. He threw the sheet off and I gasped. "A vanishing cabinet!" I whispered. "There's one in Borgin and Borkes, this one is broken though. I have to get the Death Eaters in here," Draco whispered looking at the cabinet. "I've seen one of these before, but I don't remember. It's like from a pass life," I whispered. "What do you mean?" Draco asked confused. "I have to take to Snape!" I said. "What? Why?" he asked. "I know how to fix it. I've done it before but not in this life," I replied looking around.

"You can help," he said looking at me, a brief flash of hope flashed in his gray eyes. "I don't know," I said looking around. "Please Scarlette, if I don't succeed, he'll kill me. Along with you, if someone finds out," he pleaded fear shown in his eyes. My hand shook as I looked him dead in the eye. "I'll do it," I whispered as he pulled me into a hug. "Thank you," he whispered in my hair. "What's going on in here?" a voice smirked. I looked up to see Blaise and Secil standing there. "Wow, new record, Scar. I told you he would be better to cheat with," Blaise laughed with a smirk on his face. "Shut it Blaise," I snarled as I stepped towards him. "I'm not scarred of a little girl," he replied coolly. "What if this little girl can turn into a wolf?" I asked menacingly making my eyes and teeth turn into their wolf form. "Ok you got it! Shutting up right now!" Blaise shouted putting his hands up.

"I have to go talk to Snape," I said walking past him. "Nice going, Blaise." Draco shot at him. "Why is she going to talk to Snape?" Secil asked. "Who knows, she's unreadable," Blaise replied. I blindly walked around till I finally found the exit and slipped out. I ran toward the dungeons not caring what first year I shoved out of my way. I reached Snape's office door and knocked. "Come in," came his voice. "Godfather?" I asked slipping in to see Snape and Dumbledore in deep conversation. "Ah yes Scarlette, how may I help you?" he asked. "It happened again," I answered. "What happened again?" he asked. "I was in the Room of Requirement and I found a vanishing cabinet. It was broken, though. I somehow knew how to fix it and what it was," I whispered. Dumbledore's eyes shot up and looked at me.

"Severus, whats going on?" Dumbledore demanded. "Scarlette will you please return to your natural look," Snape demanded. I changed my tan skin to its natural pale complexion, my blond hair went into it's natural waves that went down to my hip, and my eyes turned into their natural midnight blue color. "Look familiar? We are trying to discover who a prophecy refers to. Scarlette was a good guess, because she doesn't look like Lilly or James. Nobody in her family has blond hair or eyes that are blue. You both have the same color eyes, Albus." Snape said. "Come, we shall talk in my office." Dumbledore demanded. Both men walked out of the office and I followed close behind. "Students back to your common room," Snape shouted at the Slytherins hanging around in the dungeons. They all scurried off and I caught Draco's eye as he walked by.

We walked past the Great Hall and up three flats of stairs. We finally came to a stop at two gargoyles. "Password?" one asked. "Lemon sweets," Dumbledore said and the two gargoyles stepped to the side. A stair case came up to view and we climbed it till we reached a door. Dumbledore opened it and allowed me and Snape to walk in. "Please take a seat," Dumbledore demanded and gestured to the two seats in front of his desk. He walked over to behind the desk and took a seat. Snape and I also took a seat, in the two available chairs.

"Now please tell me how this prophecy goes," Dumbledore said. "_Her soul travels to another. An unborn child, not sharing the image of their parents but her own looks. She possesses the power of the girl and her fathers power combined. Only to witness the same fate as the woman before her,_" Snape recited. Dumbledore and I looked at him, I had never heard about the prophecy. Snape only told me to come tell him when weird things happened. "I see, did you know anything about this prophecy, Ms. Potter?" Dumbledore asked. "No, professor. Professor Snape only told me to come to him when weird things happened." I said. "Severus, why didn't you tell her?" Dumbledore asked. "When her mother was alive, me and her both agreed to not tell Scarlette about it until the time was right. We didn't want to tell her and then realize she's not the person in the prophecy." Snape replied.

"Severus, Ms. Potter here is the girl in the prophecy," Dumbledore finally said. "What?" I asked. Dumbledore pulled out a picture and sighed. "This is Antoinette Dumbledore," Dumbledore said pain in his voice. He showed a picture of a young girl who looked just like me. "She was my daughter, and was in the same year as Tom Riddle. She was sorted into Slytherin in her 6th year, she to started late and was from Queensland. She befriended Riddle and in less than two months they were a couple. One of the girls was jealous and forcefully kissed Tom in front of Antoinette. She became depressed and changed her appearance. Tom begged her to come back and that she forced him to kiss her. Antoinette forgave him. The girl became mad and took a Polyjuice potion to look like Antoinette and kissed one of Antoinette's ex-boyfriends. Tom saw and broke up with her. She went into a depression again and begged for him to believe that she didn't do it. He finally realized that she was being honest. They were a couple.. He began splitting his soul and she became angry. She ran off to destroy Horcuxes, and went under cover. She then became a Death Eater, but one day things went terrible wrong. Voldemort found out who she really was and became furious. She stormed out it was pouring ran and she ran into the woods were she changed her appearance and name, she was metamorphmagus like you. While on her run she became weak, so she couldn't change into her animagus, from the lack of food and was attacked by a bear. She was still alive when Riddle found her. He had Nigini with him and he had it kill her. He shipped her body to me, she was not wearing the necklace her grandmother gave her when she was killed. She had given it to me before she had run off. It is now your turn to where the necklace, Scarlette." Dumbledore explained.

He pulled the necklace out from behind his beard, it was an ancient gold key, below were the chain went through the pendent, was a crown with three diamonds in the center, at the bottom of the crown, it spit into two vines, and met a centimeter down forming a circle, it went down in a straight line, close to the end, the key part came out in a trapezoid almost with jagged parts in it and two lines meeting at the middle. It looked to be over 300 hundred years old. "It is told to give good luck, I am giving it to you, because Antoinette never truly gave it to me. It was created in 1034 by Salazar Slytherin's son, Serpent Slytherin at the age of 23. He created it to protect his love, who when the time came for her to pass on gave the necklace to her daughter. Her daughter gave it to her husband, her husband to his son, so on and so forth. Until Slytherin gave it to my mother, they were not married, but she kept the necklace and gave it to Antoinette. Antoinette didn't give it to Riddle, so it still belongs to Antoinette in other words you," Dumbledore explained. He stood and took the necklace off and walked over to me and placed it around my neck.

**the necklace design in the story is a real pendant design. If you want to cheek it out its at .com/2007/10/necklace-key-pendant-with-crown- **


	6. Party, Party, Party

I placed a finger on the necklace and shut my eyes. "Sir, what was Antoinette's animagus?" I asked.  
>"A wolf." "That explains why your most dominate animagus animal is a wolf," Snape drawled. "You may go Ms. Potter, just remember once you give it to someone you can't take it back," Dumbledore warned. I nodded and stood up. "Thank you Professor," I thanked before exiting his office. I walked all the way to the Slytherin common room with a finger on the pendant. I walked into the common room to be bombarded by Secil. "Where the hell have you been! You were gone during the whole entire free period! We only have half an hour, lets go!" Secil complained pushing me upstairs. "Ugh ok here's the dress and as soon as I change into mine I'll help accessorize," I said pulling out a black, spaghetti strapped, knee length dress. I ran in and stripped off my uniform and threw on the dark green strapless dress with ended that stopped a little below my thigh. I walked out to see her looking at herself in the mirror.<p>

"I like it! Thank you!" Secil cried hugging me. "No problem, ok what I see with that dress is wedged ankle high boots," I said and pulled them out, and handed them to here. She put them on and pulled out a pair of black chandelier earrings. "How about hair?" she asked. "I was thinking straight," I replied. "Shit! Scar we are going to be late! It takes forever to do make-up and your not even half way done!" Secil panicked. "Relax!" I said. I pulled out my leather jacket and my peep toe stiletto boots, and pulled them on. I grabbed a pair of dark green hoops and made my hair straight. "What do you think?" I asked. "You look like a punk rocker," Secil replied. "Good!" I said as I applied a little eye liner on Secil and did her mascara and stuff. "Ok your done," I said. "I look amazing! Ok your turn!" Secil said looking in the mirror and pushed me into the chair.

20 minutes later, Secil finally finished my make-up. I looked in the mirror to see she had done a smoky eye affect with silver eye shadow, added really thick black eye liner and tons of mascara. "Ok we are totally ready!" I shouted. "We're ten minutes late!" Secil objected. "I'd rather be fashionably late and look amazing, then be on time and look awful," I said and we ran out of our dorm and towards the Room of Requirement. "I wonder if Pugsy is going to be there?" Secil said while we were on the 3 floor. "Knowing Draco, he'll be able to sneak in his whores," I replied. She rolled her eyes and we climbed yet another set of stairs. "Why do you say that?" she finally asked. "Have you seen him, when they are around! He loves the attention." I replied. "I think he only does it to catch your eye," Secil mumbled. I rolled my eyes and climbed the last set of stairs.

We stood their for a good five minutes until the door finally appeared. "This is it. This entrance will either make us or break us," Secil whispered. "Honestly Sec, your acting like we are about to go into a dangerous battle not a stupid house party," I replied and swung the door open. The room was decorated in green and silver streamers and balloons, on one side was a table full of food and refreshments, and a few tables, on the other side was a platform were speakers were set up. And right there dabbed in the middle was the giant dance floor with a giant disco ball which was changing the color of the room every five minutes. All 14 sets of eyes were on us, as we just stood in the entrance. "Your late," Blaise said walking up to us. "Fashionably," I replied. Everyone went back to what they were doing as Draco walked up to us. "Well don't just stand in the door way! You'll get us caught!" he said and we stepped out of the entrance and shut the door.

"Wow! You girls clean up nice," Blaise joked. Secil glared at him and he laughed. "Come on Secil," I said and dragged her to the refreshments. I picked up a cup full of fire whiskey and Secil followed. I gave her a weird look, because of the refreshments."Every Slytherin party has to have fire whiskey!" Secil yelled over the music. I giggled and she gave me a weird look. "What? Have you or Blaise ever noticed that you two are perfect for each other?" I asked. "He's to much of an annoying ass," she replied. "Ouch! That really hurt," Blaise said walking up. She rolled her eyes and then asked, "Hmm. Have you ever noticed that you and Draco make the perfect couple?" "You really think so?" came a voice behind us and then an arm was thrown around my shoulders.

"Think? Nah. Know? Hell yea!" Secil replied. I rolled my eyes and Draco laughed. "You know you can take your arm off of me know? Or I'll just break it off." I said sweetly. "Aw come on love! Don't be that way," Draco complained. "DRAKIE!" came an ear wrenching shout. "You just had to invite her, Blaise!" Draco growled. "Sorry mate, Scar got to Secil before I could and everyone but her was busy," Blaise laughed winking at me. Pansy walked up and clung to Draco's arm. Draco took his arm of my shoulders to grab a cup of fire whiskey. I rolled my eyes and walked over to talk to Secil who was in an argument with Blaise. "Will you two quit being sissies and someone ask someone else out!" I complained. "Fine! If it will get you off my back! Secil would you like to get butterbeers tomorrow with Scar and McLaggen?" Blaise asked glaring at me. "I would love to," Secil replied and giving me a death glare.

I laughed as Blaise and Secil glared at me. "Come on now Blaise. It's not like your going on a date with Pansy," I joked. "Haha. Very funny Potter," came a voice behind me. I turned around and came face to face with Pansy. "Oh my god! Pansy isn't clinging onto Draco, for the fist time ever!" I faked gasped and Secil joined in. "Shut it Potter! I'm just here to tell you to stay away from Draco. He's mine," Pansy growled. "What ever Parkinson. Who'd want to go out with a pug faced, high pitched voice, bitch?" I asked looking her dead in the eyes. She gave me a death glare as Draco walked up. "What's going on here?" he asked. "Oh nothing Parkinson and I are having a lovely conversation about me staying away from her so called property," I said sweetly pulling my gaze away from her to look at Draco. "Drakie! Can you get me a drink?" Pansy asked trying to mimic my sweet voice. "I can't Pansy. I came over here to tell you guys that the speech is going to start soon," Draco replied rather annoyed.

She gave him a face and walked off. "I swear Blaise, I'm going to murder you." Draco shot at Blaise. I giggled and Blaise said, "We'll have plenty of time for that during spin the bottle after the ceremony. I just have to get the younger players, their guests, head boy, and the other prefect out." "Speaking of ceremony we have to get up there to get it started." And with that the two boys disappeared. "I swear if you weren't my best friend, I would murder you for making me go out with Blaise," Secil growled. "Aw come on! You two are so cute together!" I complained. "Now all we have to do is get Dray to ask you out!" Secil pointed out. "I don't know, I still think it's to early," I lied, to be honest I don't want history to repeat itself.

"Hey you guys, its time for the induction ceremony," Blaise said from the platform. We all walked over and Draco walked onto the stage with his Quidditch jersey on and tossed one to Blaise who pulled it on. "Ok so this years team, we have some amazing talent! Every member is amazing in their own way. We'll start handing out the Uniforms starting with players who were on last years team." Draco started. Blaise pulled out a jersey with the number 19 with the name Andrew on it. "Erin Andrew who is a catcher," Draco said and Andrew walked up and grabbed his jersey and pulled it on. Another jersey with a 3 and the last name Haven on it appeared in Blaise's hand. "Leoni Haven, who is also a catcher," Draco said as she walked up in a dark green blouse and a black skirt and black stilettos. She pulled it on and Draco said, "Now for our younger players." A jersey with the number 00 appeared in Blaise's hand and Draco said, "Anna Jefferson, a third year, is back up catcher." The last name Jefferson appeared on the jersey and the little girl walked up and pulled on the jersey. A jersey with the number 34 appeared and Draco said, "A 4th year, Roderick Goobsden is a beater." and like Anna's jersey his last name appeared on it to. The number 23 appeared and Draco said, "A 6th year, Vincent Crabbe is also a beater." Crabbe's last name appeared on the jersey to. The jersey number 13 appeared and Draco said, "The finally member of the team is Scarlette Potter, who is a 6th year and is a catcher."

I walked up and took the jersey from Blaise and pulled on and stood by Crabbe. "This is your new Quidditch team!" Draco said and the group cheered. "Ok this concludes this years jamboree, all players 6th year and over, would you please stay and help clean up along with your guest," Blaise said. All the younger players and the prefects and head boy left. "Ok! Time for the real party!" Blaise yelled and everyone cheered. Draco and Blaise jumped off the platform and some one grabbed an empty bottle of fire whiskey. We pulled off our jerseys and placed them in the box.

"Ok you have the options of truth, dare, or kiss. If you pick kiss and you land on someone that's your own gender, you don't have to kiss but they will give you a dare," Erin explained. "Ok Captain goes first and then the person who the bottle lands on goes next," Blaise added. "Ok. Dare." Draco said and spun the bottle. It landed on Leoni. "Ok, Draco, I dare you to run around the whole 7th floor in your underwear. If someone comes you have to jump into a shadow, you can't use magic. If you do, you have to do it again." Leoni dared. Draco groaned and stripped to his underwear and walked to the entrance. "Wait someone has to go make sure Draco does the whole thing!" Blaise said. "Ok um Scarlette, you go with him. If someone comes you can do a vanishing spell but not Draco," Leoni said. I stood up and gave her a face, she giggled and mouthed. "Your welcome." I rolled my eyes and walked towards the door.

Draco stifled a laugh as I walked up, "Enjoy the sight while it last, love." I grabbed him by his arm and pulled him out, "You'd rather see me in this situation." Draco smirked and started walking around the 7th floor. "This is probably going to be the worst dare of tonight," I said while walking next to him. "Sure. Imagine all the bad things Pansy is going to make you do if you choose dare and you land on her." Draco said. "Whatever I can do bad dares to her to," I replied. "No Scar you don't get it. The last time we played spin the bottle with Pansy and a girl she didn't like. Let's just say she has a permanent room at St. Mungo's. I don't want the same to happen to you." Draco whispered, fear in his eyes. "Gasp! Draco Malfoy has fear in his eyes!" I faked gasped. "Shut it Potter," he growled. I stuck my tongue out and he rolled his eyes.

We walked around the floor for 10 minutes then went back into the ROR. "No magic was involved and we weren't caught," I reported. Draco pulled on a pair of pants and sat back down next to Blaise and I took the seat next to him by Leoni. "Ok. Um truth," Leoni said spinning the bottle. It landed on Pansy and Pansy did an evil grin. "Is it true, that you snogged Oliver Wood more than once over the past few years?" Pansy asked probably laying off her. Leoni blushed and said, "Yea it's true." "Kiss!" Pansy shouted and span the bottle, hoping to land on Draco. It landed on Crabbe and Pansy let out a horrific shriek. Pansy leaned over and did a quick 4 second kiss. "Dare!" Crabbe yelled and spun the bottle. It landed on Erin and Erin said, "I dare you to go throw dung balls in Dumbledore's office!" "How am I supposed to get in?" Crabbe asked. "Let's all do a vanishing spell and go with Crabbe cause I know the password." I suggested

We all performed a vanishing spell and snuck to Dumbledore's office. "Lemon Sweets," I whispered to the gargoyles. "Who's there? It's midnight!" The gargoyle complained. "Lemon Sweets!" I repeated rather annoyed. They jumped to the side and we snuck upstairs quietly. "Ok Crabbe hurry up! We only have 15 minutes before the spell wears off," I hissed. Crabbe pulled the top off of 7 bombs and threw them into the office. We all bolted from the door when we heard Dumbledore yelling. We yelled at the gargoyles to move but they wouldn't. "Stupid gargoyles!" Secil yelled and she jumped over the gargoyle, and I followed.

We got into the ROR just as the spell wore off. "That was close," Blaise said sitting back down in front of the bottle. Secil walked over and sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder and Blaise wrapped his arm around her. "Aw!" I squealed taking the seat next to Blaise. Secil gave me a giant smile and Blaise just glared at me. "What did I do?" I asked. "He's mad cause you are a pushy, pain in the ass," Pansy shot at me sitting across from Blaise. "Was I talking to you?" I shot back. She looked away and stuck her nose in the air. "Blaise's is still upset, because you pushed him around and made him ask out someone that is perfect for him," Draco said taking a seat by me. "And Pansy?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Pansy is jealous, because you have beautiful features and eye's that lead straight to the soul," Draco replied. "Aw!" I said and hugged him.

"For crying out loud Draco! She's a metamorphmagus!" Pansy screamed. "Yes she is, but today I saw her natural look," Draco replied. "Let's get this game on a roll! Truth!" Erin yelled. The bottle landed on Terence, who was Crabbe's guest. "Is it true that you want to shag Scarlette Potter?" Terence smirked. _What the hell is his problem? Does he have an obsession over me? _"Yea! What guy doesn't?" Erin replied. "Kiss!" Terence shouted. _Oh Merlin! Please not me! Please not me! _Of course the bottle lands on me._ Damn! Why me lord why me! _I groaned and Terence smirked, "Come on, dearest. You don't want to keep everyone waiting do you?" "I swear to god, Terence! Don't call me that or I'll hex you into a million pieces. I rather keep them waiting cause I'm in an argument with you, git. Then keep them waiting while you force me into snogging you," I shot at him.

He looked pissed as he walked over and picked me up. I kicked and screamed, "Put me down! I swear to god, if you don't put me down I will ruin the chance of you ever having children!" "Don't make me put you in a body bind, love." he whispered in my ear. "You wouldn't dare," I hissed. "Really? Petificus Totalus. Oops, I just did. To bad it's so much fun fighting with your tongue," Terence whispered into my ear. I glared at him as he shoved me into the wall and put his arms by my head. He shoved his lips onto mine and I just stood their unable to move or do anything.

"Terence come on, you've been snogging her for half an hour now," Erin said. "Higgs, what the hell! Are you trying to stick your tongue down her throat?" Blaise asked. "What the hell! Scar, kick him in the place where the sun doesn't shine!" Secil yelled. "Mate, somethings up. She wouldn't just stand there and let him snog her for half an hour," Blaise said to Draco. "Well she'd probably let Draco," Secil joked. "Oi! Higgs, get off her!" Draco yelled. I heard shuffling of feet towards us. I strained my eyes to try and see who walked over, but all that was in my vision was Terence's face. I squeezed my eyes shut as the person got nearer. I felt Terence's mouth come off of mine, and him yelling, "What the fuck, Malfoy!" I heard another pair of feet walk up and I felt Terence's body completely off of mine.

I slide down the wall, because no one was holding up my body and I couldn't support my own body. "Scar?" Draco asked. I opened my eyes, but couldn't look up at him. "What the hell did you do to her, Higgs?" Draco demanded. "Nothing," Higgs replied evilly. My eyes narrowed and Secil said, "Have you guys been living under a effing rock! She's in a full body bind!" "Your dead meat Higgs! Blaise please escort him out of here," Draco demanded. "Rennervate!" Secil whispered still in her seat. I groaned and Draco helped me up. "What the hell is his problem?" Leoni asked. "I don't know. I swear I think he's on crack at times," I replied stumbling over to the seat by Secil. I took a seat by her, everyone's eyes burned into me as I looked down. "I'm ok, you guys! You can quit looking at me and restart the game. I'm just a little shacked up that's all." I shot at them looking at them. Everyone looked away and Draco took a seat by me. Blaise joined us and sat by Secil wrapping his arm around her. "Ok truth." I said and spun the bottle.

It landed on Secil, _Thank god!_ "Hmm. Is it true you met Victor Krum and made out with him at a party?" she asked giving me the don't lie look. "I have met Victor Krum at one of my parents many parties, but I didn't make out with him. He still loves mudblood," I replied rolling my eyes. "Kiss!" Secil said winking at me. Blaise looked a little pissed cause his girlfriend just picked Kiss. She spun the bottle and to her luck it landed on Blaise. Secil kissed him lightly on the lips and then pulled away. "They make such a cute couple," I whispered in Draco's ear. "You do realize they are going to be even more annoying?" Draco asked. "I know," I replied. "Ok! My turn! DARE!" Blaise yelled and spun the bottle. It landed on Draco. He smirked and said, "Ok Blaise, I dare you to go to the Gryffindor Tower and run around their common room yelling, 'Go Gryffindor!' while wearing red paints and have your upper body and face painted in red and gold."

His face fell, "What?" I laughed and Secil joined in. "One problem, we don't know the password." Blaise said. "That's easy Harry likes to sneak out at night and you just hide until he comes back and says the password." I said. "I'll do it under one condition," Blaise said. "And that is?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow. "You, Secil, and Scar come with me," Blaise demanded. "Fine," Secil said and she walked into a door that had just appeared and pulled out red and gold paint and red pants. Blaise groaned and grabbed the pants and changed. "I'm totally getting this on video!" I whispered to Secil and grabbed a camera that appeared on the table. "Make me a copy!" she whispered back. I nodded and Blaise walked out. "I swear Malfoy!" Blaise growled. "It's called revenge, Zabini." Draco smirked and handed me and Secil a paint brush. "Knock yourselves out girls," he laughed. We pulled open the top of the paints and painted every inch of exposed skin on him.

"It's a master piece!" Secil laughed. "Smile Blaise," I smirked and took a quick picture as soon as he glanced at me. "DELETE IT!" Blaise yelled. "I sense Christmas picture!" I sang. He shot me a death glare and walked out of the ROR. Secil, Draco, and I were close behind him as he walked to the Gryffindor common room. We could make out Harry in front of the portrait and he said, "Dobby for president." "What type of password is that?" Draco hissed. "Beats me, these Gryffindors are odd." Secil shrugged. "Ok! Go! He's already went in," I whispered. Blaise walked forward and Secil, Draco, and I did a vanishing spell. "Why in the name of Hogwarts are you dressed like that!" the fat lady demanded. "Beats me," Blaise replied. "Password?" "Dobby for president." The picture swished forward and we walked up to see the common deserted besides Harry, Ron and Hermione. "What the hell are you doing in here?" Harry demanded. I took a seat in front of them and took the spell of myself and was now visible. "Your bloody sister and her little crush are making me do a dare," Blaise shot at them. "I do not like him! I have a boyfriend!" I yelled winking at him.

"What the hell are you wearing!" Harry demanded turning toward me. "Clothing," I said rolling my eyes. "Why don't you go change into something less reviling," Harry suggested. I glanced over at Ron, who was starring at me dreamy eyed. "I don't think Weaslbey wants me to change," I smirked and Harry shot Ron a look. Blaise just stood there hoping I would get side tracked and forget about the dare. "Well what are you waiting for?" I asked and pulled out the camera. Blaise sighed and started running around shouting, "GO GRYFFINDOR!" "Who's idea was this?" Harry asked. "I wish I had thought of it but Draco thought of it," I said recording the whole thing. The whole Gryffindor house came downstairs to stare at Blaise, some smirked others looked confused. I smirked as I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around to see Cormac behind me. I handed Secil the camera who was still invisible, and I climbed over the couch and Cormac pulled me into a hug. "Hey gorgeous," he whispered. "Hello," I sighed. "You look breath taking this evening," he said trying to mimic a smirk. _Oh god, Blaise was right. Why did I have to be nice and say yes when he asked me out?_ I felt an arm pull me away and someone whispered in my ear, "Need some help love?" I rolled my eyes and replied. "Your as bad as Terence you know that?" "I consider myself higher up the scale than Higgs," Draco answered. Cormac gave a confused look and I replied, "Draco and Secil are in here to. They are using a vanishing spell."

"McGonagall is on her way!" Secil hissed. "Time for us to go! I swear to Merlin, if anyone tells McGonagall that we were here, I'll hex you into next year," I threatened and then used the vanishing spell to go invisible. McGonagall ran in and we all snuck out before the portrait shut. We ran to the ROR and the spell wore off right as we went into the room. Some people had left so it was just Draco, Blaise, Secil, Pansy, and myself. "Ok Draco, your turn. This will be the last time," Erin said as we took a seat. "Hmmm. Let's have some fun. I pick kiss," Draco smirked. Pansy squealed as he spun the bottle. It landed on me and Pansy let out an angry noise. Secil gave me a reassuring smile as I turned to face Draco.

He looked me dead in the eyes and brought his lips to mine. They were cold, but soft and felt right on my lips. It felt like fire works were going off in my stomach as I shut my eyes. I could hear shuffling of feet and a door open and close, but we ignored it. He placed a hand on my cheek and the other feel onto my hip. Much to soon for my liking he pulled away. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw he's sparkling gray eyes looking into my cold midnight blue eyes. "You know? You look beautiful when your eyes are this shade of blue," he whispered. I blushed and looked down. I heard a cough and I turned around to see Secil and Blaise sitting there watching us. "Enjoyed your self I see," Blaise smirked. Secil gave me a huge smile, which I returned with a small smile. "Where's everyone?" I asked looking around. "They left, Pansy looked PISSED when you were kissing her!" Blaise laughed. "They wanted to give you two privacy I bet!" Secil said happily. "Mhm, then why are you here?" Draco asked.

"Oh we thought we'd hang around until you guys decided to quit snogging," Blaise replied. "We weren't snogging long!" I defended. "Sure, you two were snogging for 10 minutes!" Secil replied looking at her nails. "That isn't long! Higgs was forcefully snogging her for half an hour!" Draco protested. "You should have pulled a Pansy, and kissed her for 3 seconds!" Blaise suggested. I rolled my eyes and stood up and held out my hand to help Draco up. Draco grabbed it and I helped pull him up, my hand slipped out of his as Blaise and Secil walked up to us. "It's two in the morning, and I'm tired so lets head to the common room." Blaise said. "We are going to get caught, lets just sleep in here," Secil suggested. "Sounds cool to me," I agreed. "Ok cool, I found some clothes in the bathroom," Secil said and walked into the bathroom pulling me along.

As soon as the door shut, she pulled me into a hug. "Oh my gawd! You two were so cute!" she squealed. "Me! You and Blaise are like Barbie and Ken!" I shouted. "Haha what ever you look like a barbie! Your only problem is Draco is blond two and you two aren't a couple. Scarlette Makinli Malfoy, has a ring to it," Secil protested. "I don't know if I want to go out with him." I admitted. "WHAT! Why not?" Secil demanded. "I mean he cheats on every girl he goes out with for fun!" I explained. "You cheated on every guy you went out with," Secil pointed out. "I did it cause I was pissed and hurt. I thought every guy went around and cheated on girls. I would do it before the guy had the chance to cheat on me. Draco on the other hand does it for fun," I explained. "I've known Draco since we were in 1st year. Sure we didn't know each other, but I could tell his actions. Every girl he went out with he never loved, he acts so different around you, like he'd die if you were hurt," Secil replied. I pulled my leather jacket off and kicked off my shoes. I pulled my dress off and pulled on a pair of blood red pajama pants and a My Chemical Romance tank top.

I washed my make up off and left my hair down. Secil had changed into a pair of silk pajama shorts and a tank top with her hair in a bun on the top of her head. We opened the door to find Blaise toppling in. "Have you been listening to us the whole time?" I demanded. "No I started listening when you two were talking about Barbie and Ken, Mrs. Scarlette Malfoy." Blaise replied. "Oh my god! You heard our whole effing conversation!" I complained. I looked over to two beds with Draco already asleep in one. "He didn't hear anything," Blaise said following my gaze. "Why are there two beds?" Secil asked. "One for me and you. And one for the Malfoys," Blaise laughed.I punched him in the arm and laughed when he grunted in pain. _Swell! _"Well goodnight Scarlette," Secil said and walked over to her bed. I sighed and walked over to the bed with Draco in it. I climbed in it and faced Draco who was laying on his side. I scooted closer to him and laid my head on his chest. The sound of his heart beat, put me to sleep.

I felt an arm tighten around my body as Draco placed his head on mine in his sleep. My head was still on Draco's bare chest and my arms were resting by my head on his chest. I heard him sigh in his sleep and role onto his back. My head was still on his chest and I was sprawled out on top of his body. His arms were around my waist and my hands were on his chest. "Aw aren't they cute!" I heard Secil whisper. "Ok? I'm a guy, I don't squeal about how cute people look," Blaise replied. "To bad she's going out with Cormac," Secil whispered ignoring Blaise's comment. "Like omg! I know!' Blaise said imitating a girl. I heard him shout out in pain, and I heard Draco groan. _Nice going Blaise! _"About time lover boy," Blaise joked. He took his arms from around my waist, I felt a hand brush strands of hair from my face. "Shut it Blaise," Draco hissed. "You two looked so cute last night!" Secil whispered. "Thanks?" Draco replied sounding confused. "When you fell asleep you pulled her into your arms," Secil explained. "Oh I did?" "Yea you did. Now if you don't mind, Scarlette has a date in one hour and I need to get her ready, and we need to find Weaselbee for her to snog in front of McLaggen," Secil demanded.

"I thought she liked McLaggen," Draco said. "Nah she said she didn't want anything to do with a Gryffindor and instead of breaking up with him, she wanted to snog Weaselbee to make him pissed," Blaise explained. "Why Weasley?" "Because Draco, Weasley has a huge crush on her and it makes it funnier for McLaggen to find her snogging someone from his own house!" Secil explained. "Wow. Fine whatever I'll wake her up." Draco said sounding rather annoyed. "Scar, wake up," Draco shook my body. I groaned and kept my eyes shut. "Oh for the love of Merlin just push her off the bed!" Blaise complained. I heard someone fall of a bed and Secil said, "There you go, you got someone who fell of the bed." I felt Draco trying to get up and I clung onto him tighter.

I felt him stand up with myself stilled clung to him. "Oh wow," Blaise laughed. "I can't get her off!" Draco complained. Secil snickered and whispered to Draco. "I wanna know!" Blaise complained. "You'll see soon enough," Secil said sweetly. I felt my back hit the mattress of a bed and a body get on top of me. "I can't believe I'm doing this Secil!" Draco complained. "Do it Malfoy! It'll be sweet and it'll wake her up," Secil demanded. Draco groaned and then I felt his lips lightly brush against mine, my eyes shot open and I looked up to see Draco's eyes shut. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes, "Good morning." "Hey," I nearly sang. "Are you going to get off me?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Nah," he replied. "Oh yes you are! She has a date in less than an hour!" Secil shouted and shoved Draco off of me. She grabbed my hand and stormed out of the room. "Remember your picking me up with McLaggen at 10 in the entrance hall," she called over her shoulder.

"Ok, we have 30 minutes cause Dumbledore wants to talk to the students at 9:30." Secil said dragging me along to the dungeons. "Probably about what happened last night in his office," I snickered. "What ever its about doesn't matter right now! What does matter is what we are wearing on this date!' Secil replied. "Pure blood!" I hissed at the wall as it opened into the common room. We ran up the stairs ignoring the strange looks we were getting from fellow Slytherins. I ran to my trunk and pulled out a pair of dark torn jeans and one shoulder, creme shirt. I threw it on and did the giant, brown belt that hung right below my chest. I curled my hair and put on light make-up, I grabbed a pair of ankle high , brown, flat boots. Secil was wearing a light pair of flare jeans and a thick strapped tank top with her hair straight. "Let's go we have 5 minutes till the meeting!" Secil said and grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the common room.

We ran out of the dungeons and into the Great Hall. Blaise and Draco were no where to be found. "Shit! I forgot to tell the boys we had a meeting!" Secil hissed. Dumbledore walked up to the podium and all noise quit. _Shit! He looks pissed! _"Last night, I was awoken by dung bombs being thrown into my office," he began. Muttering filled the room and Crabbe eyed me, I shrugged and he looked away. "I swear if he finds out who did it, we will be expelled faster than you can say Dumbledore!" Erin hissed to us. "Now, if you know who pulled a prank like this, please come to me. I will leave you anonymous to keep you out of harm," Dumbledore said and then dismissed us.

Secil and I hung back letting all the other students leave ahead of us. We walked out to see Cormac and Blaise in the entrance hall glaring at each other. Cormac was wearing light blue jeans and his quidditch jersey. Blaise was wearing dark blue jeans and a v neck green t-shirt. "Hey, ready to go?" Cormac asked me. I nodded and he took my arm and walked me out of the Entrance Hall. Blaise and Secil walked to the right of me, and Secil kept giving me a I-hope-our-plan-works look. Blaise had his arm over Secil's shoulder and she had an arm around his waist. Me on the other hand, Cormac had his arm locked around mine and talking about Quidditch. _Oh my god this guy has no clue what to do! Why can't he go and try to get mudblood again?_ We reached the three broomsticks and we took a seat at an empty table. Blaise pulled out Secil's chair and Cormac just sat down. I took a seat and he started back up about Quidditch and crap.

'Oh my god! Someone please be listening!' I called out in my head. 'Hey Mak, what's wrong with you?' came Katie's voice. 'I am on the worst date of my life!' 'Really how so?' came Jo's voice. 'All he talks about is Quidditch, he won't pull out my chair, and I'm on a double date with two of my friends and her date is being a complete gentleman,' I complained. 'What are you planning on doing to him?' John questioned. 'Well he's in the rivalry house of mine and that house is like the dingos. BLA! So I plan on snogging that Ron Weasley in front of him.' I said evilly. 'You see a true Scorpion at it's best! And he is so ugly! I don't get how mudblood likes him!' Jo cheered. 'Hahah! Plan snog Ron in front of Cormac starts in 3 2 1! I'm going to leave my mind open so you guys can see this!' I sang.

I paid for my butterbeer and we walked out of the three broomsticks. I saw Ron talking to Harry and Hermione and walked up to Ron. "Hey Ron, can I talk to you?" I asked pulling the sweetest face I could muster. "S-sure," He stuttered. I lead him into an alley and I heard Secil say, "What's going on in that alley?" I grabbed Ron and pulled my lips to his. He let out a surprised noise and began kissing me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his around my waist. "What the hell!" I heard Cormac shout. I smirked and continued kissing Ron. "Scarlette what the hell are you doing!" Cormac demanded pulling me off of Ron. _Thank god! He is a terrible kisser! _"Did you actually think, me Scarlette Makinli Potter, would go out with a Gryffindor! I mean hello! Slytherins are devious and I felt like I needed a good snog," I smirked. "Really! If you wanted a good snog, why didn't you go and snog Malfoy! You are one of his 'very' close friends, you know." came Harry's voice from behind Blaise and Secil.

"I am not! We are friends and plus I over heard Ronald the other day saying he would kill to snog me. So I put him out of his misery," I shrugged. I looked over to see a dumb struck Ron, starring at me. "We are over!" Cormac yelled. "We were never a couple," I replied looking at my nails. Cormac let out a frustrated yell and stormed out of the alley. "Come on Scarlette," Blaise said and the three of us left Ron and an angry Harry and Hermione in the alley. 'What do you think guys?' 'That was brilliant! Better than that time you decided to throw Harry's broomstick onto the barbie!' John shouted. 'Thanks guys! I'll leave you guys alone cause I now y'all are supposed to be in astronomy or something,' I said then shut my mind off.

We met Draco by the Shrieking Shack and we told him all about the date. "Well little brother thinks your one of my whores," Draco smirked. "What ever, like I would be one of those," I replied rolling my eyes. "I still think that that plan was bloody brilliant!" Blaise shouted. "Well I was raised by the Greyswords! Very devious people," I said shrugging. "You never talk much about your child hood," Secil pointed out. "What do you want to know?" I asked. "Everything!" Blaise demanded.

"Ok well I vaguely remember when my parents were alive. I do remember their sweet faces and that they loved me and Harry very much. I remember getting rid of Voldemort and watching my mum die. Jean and Edward took me in, since they were close friends to my mum. They thought I didn't remember anything about being a Potter. I remembered bits and pieces but I never told them. They told me I was adopted and I went by their last name to protect myself. My godmother talked Jean and Edward into letting me visit Harry every summer. They told me he was a good family friend and shit like that. We used to get along so well. I was raised into the dark arts and everything magical. They spoiled me rotten, but taught me how to be strong and how to help the Dark Lord. I was taught how to hide all of my devious ways and how to appear sweet and innocent. People used to say I had a pure heart. I didn't like the idea of having a pure heart, I wanted to be like the Dark Lord. I wanted people to fear my name, I out grew that stage a little after I turned 9. When Harry turned eleven and found out about being a wizard, they decided to tell both of us that we were twins.

"I decided to tell Harry that I was the one who defeated the Dark Lord. He said he would tell everyone that it was me who defeated Voldemort. But as soon as the attention got to him he told everyone it was him who defeated Voldemort. I've loathed Harry ever since, every chance I got I made his life hell. I tricked out a bulger, when I was dragged to one of his quidditch games in 2nd year. We blamed it on that house elf Dobby. 3rd year I let the demonters on the train, and sent the demonters into the Forbidden Forest when Harry and Sirius was in it. In 4th year I put Barty Crouch Jr. under the Imperious Curse and forced him to put Harry's name in that Goblet of Fire. I also snuck into the school and pretended to be from Drumstrang, and I made sure Harry got the most dangerous task if there was an option. I burnt his firebolt on the barbie last year, and died his owl's feathers hot pink." I said.

"What, but you said you were in Australia!" Draco pointed out. "It's only an hour flight if I felt like taking my jet. And I've been apparating since I was 8," I explained. "Wow and I thought Draco hated Potter," Blaise said dumb founded. "How could you do that to your own brother?" Secil asked horrified. "Well I was raised by death eaters and revenge is one of the many things I am good at," I replied. "But still nobody should ever want your sibling dead!" She whispered. "I know, it's just a part of who I am, revenge. It's not a good trait to have, but I have it." "How many times have you used an Unforgivable Curse?" Blaise asked. "I don't know. When I was little Jean and Edward let me perform them on the rats that were running around the house since I was 3." I said shrugging. "So you can do anything you want pretty much?" Secil asked. "Yep, pretty much." I said shrugging. We stood up and walked back towards the castle, tired of the conversation.


	7. My Savior

Two week after the little incident with Cormac and two weeks before the annual Halloween dance, Draco and I were walking out of Divination. We met up with Blaise and we walked to Potions taking a seat by some other potions. "Good afternoon class, today we shall be doing the 'Lucky Potion'." Slughorn introduced. The first hour drew on and on and on. Finally the lunchbell rang. "It was way better when Snape was potions master," Blaise mumbled. "Same here," Draco replied. "What do you mean?" I asked confused. "When Snape was potions master we used to sit around and goof off and we got good grades!" Blaise explained. "Hey atleast we have a break!" Draco said. We both nodded and took our seats at the table. "So hows Secil doing?" Blaise asked. "She's getting better. She's still really week, but Pomfrey says the flu will blow over in a couple of days." I said with a mouth full of macorooni.

The guys were laughing being guys when I felt the pain on my right hip. "Ow," I screamed out in agonizing pain. "Are you alright?" Draco asked concern in his voice. 'Katie's in trouble. A group of Aurors found that her parents are death eaters. These Aurors are abusing her to get answers out of her. At Welsh Manor.' Came the thought I programmed to happen when someone was in trouble. "Damn Aurors," I muttered and they heard. "What are you talking about?" Blaise asked. I sucked in some breath painfully and then ran out of the great hall as fast as I could.

Draco and Blaise followed catching up quickly. I too a deep breath pereparing to apparate as soon as I got out off the grounds. "Scar! Wait!" Draco shouted, but I ignored them and kept on going. Once of the ground I caught them catching up. I turned preparing to apperate. "Welsh manor?" I asked confused. When I appareted I thought I lost them. I appeared infront of Katie's home. I saw Jo and John appear to. You could hear muffeled screams, from inside the house. "Makinli we have to get in now! If we don't we'll be to late and they will kill her!" Jo said worridly. "I hate Aurors! They are just as bad as death eaters. Hell I'd rather be a death eater."John replied. "We don't have time!" I shouted turning into my wolf form, the other two followed.

We ran into the giant manor. 'she could be anywhere.' John thought. I picked up a strong sent of her and went racing down into the cellar. Horified we found her in a body bind and Aurors kicking her and punching her and spitting in her face. She was sobbing and screaming, unable to move. 'we can't fight 10 aurors!' Jo said. 'we arent going to fight. Simply scare,' I said. I sat down and began howling.

The aurors turned towards me and Jo and John snuck behind them and grabbed Katie. 'Go! I'll be fine get her out of her and go to Jean and Edward's.' I commanded. They nodded still concerned and apperated with Katie. I turned back and saw the aurors surronding me. I growled but that didn't scare them. "That little girl did the same thing." One of them laughed before saying a spell that turned me back to normal. "Cricky! What a beauty this one is!" another one said obviously younger. One walked up to me and grabbed my face, "We are going to have some fun boys."

Scared I began kicking and screaming, but they put me in a body bind like Katie. But they also put a silencing charm around me. They hung me on a hook by the collar of my shirt. The aruors laughed at me as they began shouting spells at me. My body twisted and turned, my insides burning. I tried going into an animal form but I couldn't so I was trapped. I was slapped, punched, kicked, even one guy kissed me, I was torchered so much. My insides were burning and blood oozed down my face. I felt a knive slitting my arms and legs. I hadnt broken down yet, I wasn't going to give those men the time of day to see me cry. Hours passed and they still hadn't stopped to take a break.

I was on the verge of passing out, the pain was excrutiating and I wasn't strong enough to fight it off. They began shouting, "Crucio!" I screamed but they were unheard. Over and over my body was hit by the Crucio curse, the pain was something I had never experienced. The pain was so bad I finally cracked, I bursted into tears and began shaking. They all began laughing, but suddenly it was silent. Then curses began flying as someone jumped out from behind a bucket of wine. My sight was blurred by tears, so I couldn't make out who it was. After 10 minutes the spells stopped and the figure walked up to me. "Oh my god. Rennervate," the figure whispered.

I finally could move but when he unhocked the hook from the collar of my shirt, I fell into his arms. I sobbed into the unkown figure's chest and he stroked my hair "Scarlette are you ok?" came his voice. "Dra-Draco?" I asked looking up. "Yes?" he asked. "I-I" was all I could make out before I passed out.

I woke up to be on the floor of the cellar, and Draco was crying over me. "Please be alright Scarlette. Please don't die! I can't loose you. You mean more to me than a friend." He cryed holding my hand. I giggled and he looked at my face. "Awww. Baby Draco has feelings!" I croaked. "Come on I'm taking you to Snape." He said picking me up. We apperated into a bedroom that I didn't recognize. Draco placed me on the bed and kissed my forehead. "Stay right here," he commanded as he left the room. "Like I can move," I muttered. I glanced at the mirror and say my reflection, I looked awful, my blonde hair matted and covered in blood, my face covered in dry blood, with bruises in cuts. I was really weak cause my eyes were their natural color.

I looked around the huge room, the walls were a dark gray stone, with dark brown hard wood floors. The bed I was on, was four posts and was a dark oak color. The blanket was a dark green that matched the thick curtains that hung in front of long windows. There was a fireplace that matched the walls and held a couple of pictures of Draco on it. Their was a dark brown door next to the fire place that probably lead to a closet. There was another door on the opposite wall that probably lead to the bathroom Then to the left part of the room were two dark brown french doors, that was the entrance.

Draco walked in with Snape behind him. "This isn't safe! Every death eater now knows that Potter has a sister. She is in danger," Snape hissed. "I know but I couldn't take her back to Hogwarts! Do you now what would happen!" Draco shot back. "Please help her. When I got there, they were performing the Crucio curse on her. Merlin only knows what else they did to her," Draco added. "Very well," Snape replied and they both walked over to me. Draco climbed onto the bed besided me and took my hand as Snape began performing the spells. It hurt so bad but not as bad as what I had been going through.

During the treatment a woman walked in, she looked just like Draco. I quickly squeezed my eyes shut as another wave of pain shot through me and I acted like I was asleep. "How is she doing?" The woman asked. "Not well, mother." Draco replied pain in his voice. She walked over to Draco, who was sitting on the bed by me, and took a seat. "She may stay here till she is strong enough to return to Hogwarts," Mrs. Malfoy said. "I'm staying with her!" Draco demanded. Mrs. Malfoy nodded and whispered, "She is a beautiful young lady, Draco." "I know. She may not know it but she means the world to me," Draco replied kissing my hand.

"You need to tell me excactly what happened," Mrs. Malfoy demanded. "Ok. We are at lunch with Blaise. She started screaming in pain and muttered, 'damn aurors.' Then she just ran out of the Great Hall. Blaise and I followed her until she was off the grounds. I heard her whisper, 'Welsh Manor?' she sounded confused. We were about to follow her but the care taker found us and sent us back to class. Blaise thought she'd be ok so we listened. After lessons there was still no show of Scarlette. When she didn't show up for dinner I knew something was up," Draco said his voice cracking a bit. "So I snuck out of the school and into hogsmeade. I apperated to the Welsh Manor, where I heard laughing come from the cellar. I wandered around the house trying to find it. I found it and hid behind a giant bucket of wine. I watched horrified as they did the Crucio curse on her all 10 at once. You could see her screaming, but you couldn't hear her screams. She broke into tears and began shaking. That sent me over the edge. I knew how dangerous it would be to kill them, so i stunned them. I took her out of the body bound and she fainted. When she woke up I brought her here."

"Oh Draco! That's awful!" Mrs. Malfoy said horryfied. "Draco, I've done all I can do. She must heal on her own now." Snape said and walked out of the room. "I am going to go have the elfs prepare her a meal. Do you want anything?" Mrs. Malfoy asked. "No." he replied. When his mother left the room, I acted like I was waking up. "What happened?" I asked looking around. He pulled me into a hug and I winced. "Ow!" I grunted. "Sorry!" he shouted. I stretched out, and was about to get off the bed when Draco grabbed my arm. "Where are you going?" he asked raising his eyebrow. "I would like to take a bath. I don't like the smell of blood on me. And I don't want to stain my hair red." I said.

"Are those your real eyes?" he asked like he didn't hear what I had just said. "Yea why?" I asked. "They look like Dumbledore's in a way." he replied. "Ok? Can you please show me to the bathroom?" I said. _One day he'll have to know._ He nodded and should me to a bathroom. He shut the door and I looked into the mirror. The scratches were gone but I still had bruises and my hair still haid blood in it. I started the shower and stepped in. I washed all the blood of my body and scrubbed my hair till I got every drop of blood out of it. I walked out of the shower and looked around for a robe. I found a dark green one hanging on the door, it looked like Draco's. I grabbed it and threw it on. It was big on me, but it is better than nothing.

I walked in to find Draco and his mother talking, I slipped in quitely. Mrs. Malfoy saw me walk in and turn around. "Oh dear! Here!" she said handing me some clothing. "Thank you," I mumbled quietly then slipped back into the bathroom. I slipped into the silk pajama shorts and a matching short sleeved shirt. I walked into the bedroom, and sat down on the bed looking down. "Mother, this is Scarlette Makinli Potter. Scar, this is my Mother Narcissa Malfoy." Draco introduced. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy." I greeted quitely. "Please call me Narcissa," his mother replied. I nodded and an elf poped into the room with a tray of soup.

He handed it to me and I nodded. I hadn't eaten since lunch and I was starving. I began eating the thick pumpkin soup, ocasionly sipping on the tea. "I hope it is good. I thought after going through what you've been through, a nice hot bowl of soup would be needed." Narcissa said. "Thank you," I said thankfully. "Scar, can you tell me all what happened, before I came?" Draco asked. I nodded and Draco and his mother looked at me.

"Well when I apperated to Welsh Manor, I meet up with two other friends. We could hear my friend Katie's screams. We ran in and down to the cellar. I caused a distraction while Jo and John ran and apperated with Katie. I was about to leave when they put me in a full body bind. They hung me by my collar on a hook. They began shouting spells and my body twisted and turned. It hurt so bad! My insides were burning. Then they decided to physically hurt me. They punched, kicked, slapped, and one guy kissed me. I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of seeing me break down and showing them my tears. After hours they still hadn't stopped, I was on the verge of passing out. I didn't have the strength to fight of the pain. Then they started screaming Crucio at me. I finally had had anough and I began crying and shaking. That's when Draco came and rescued me." I explained leaving out the part about the tattoo and how we were animagus. I looked over at Draco, he looked like someone had just Cruciod him.

Draco pulled me into a hug and Ms. Malfoy looked shocked. "If they are aurors why did they perform an unforgivable curse on you?" Narcissa asked. "In australia the Minister allows the Aurors to do anything to get answers out of Death Eaters or people who know Death Eaters," I explained. "Draco, may I have a word with, Ms. Potter alone?" Draco nodded and left the room. I sighed and placed my empt bowl on the bedside table. "Scarlette, I would like to thank you" Narcissa said. "What for?" "Draco hasn't been like this in a long time. There is so much life in his eyes now. Every since this summer he's been different. His eyes cold and his face showing no emoton. He's been under so much, but whe nhe used to write to me at the beginning of the year, he was so lively and happy. He told me all about you. He really does love you, even though he might be scared to say it. He does," Narcissa said thankfully. I was shocked, "What?"

"I shall leave you to rest," she whispered and left the room. I sighed and climbed into the bed and laid my head on one of the many goose feather pillows. I shut my eyes and became situated and dozed off. Nightmares of what the Aurors did to me filled my dreams. I screamed and kicked in the dreams trying to fight them off but that never helped, they just came and began torchering me. "Scarlette!" I heard one shout and began shaking me. I flew my eyes open and looked around, I was in that same room but the windows were dark outside. I looked over to see Draco giving me a scared look. "What happened?" I asked confused. "You were kicking and screaming in your sleep, so I woke you up." he explained.

"Where am I?" I asked looking around. "Your in Malfoy Manor. This is my room, I thought after what happened to you, you would be scared to sleep alone." Draco whispered. "Oh, thank you." I said looking him dead in the eyes. "I'd do anything for you," Draco replied. "Draco, your mom told me somethings while you were out of the room," I said looking away from him. "Really? What did she say?" He asked confused. "She thanked me for bringing back the old you. She said this summer you were so cold and never showed any emotion. And then when you met me something sparked in you and brought back the old Draco. She also said that you loved me, but you were scared to say it," I explained still looking away from him.

He took his finger and placed it under my chin and lightly moved my face to look him in the eyes. "Scarlette I do love you. More than a friend and a sister. When I met you it was like seeing the sunshine for the first time in my life. I wanted to be with you so much. When you went out with Cormac and Higgs, it broke my heart, especially when McLaggen had his arms wrapped around you. I wanted so badly to murder Higgs during that party, when he was snogging you. And then when I kissed you during spin the bottle, I felt sparks in my stomach that I've never felt when I was snogging a different girl. I think I'm going to go mad if I keep hiding that from you. But would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked. _This is just like the prophecy said, they became a couple in less than two months. _"Yes I would like that a lot," I smiled.

He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. "You just made me the happiest man in the world," he whispered. He laid back down and pulled me into he's arms. "Don't you ever wear a shirt?" I smirked. "I don't like wearing a shirt when I go to bed," He whispered in my ears. I rolled my eyes and laid my head down on his chest, and listened to his heart beat. I fell asleep in his arms as he stroked my hair.

I woke up to find Draco humming to himself. "Good morning," he said. "How'd you know I was up?" I asked. "You opened your eyes," he laughed. I giggled and looked up at him, his hair was messy and hung inf front of his gray eyes which were sparkling with laughter. "What time is it?" I asked looking around. "9, breakfast is at 9:30." "Ok. I'm going to go take a shower," I announced. "Ok, a house elf stopped by earlier and dropped off your trunk." He said directing towards the trunk at the edge of the bed. I hoped off and dug threw the bag till I found my toiletries bag and my bath robe.

I walked towards the bathroom, and pulled the door open and shut it behind me and locked it. I pulled my pajamas off and stepped into the massive shower. I scrubbed my body and hair, before stepping out and muttering a spell to dry my hair. It fell into it's natural waves down my back, I pulled on my purple robe and looked in the mirror. I left my eyes their natural blue and which stood out against my tanned skin. I wanted to go natural today no metamorphagus Scarlette, normal nonmetamorphagus Scarlette.. I opened the door and Draco slipped in, and shut the door. I walked to my trunk and looked at the door, before I opened it and dug threw it. I pulled out quarter sleeved dress that stopped right above my knees, it was a light green and brought out my eyes. I grabbed a pair of black 2 in. high heels, and the necklace Dumbledore gave me. I was so stupid to have taken it off the day I was attacked. _I swear I will never take this off until I think it's time to give to whoever I love. _

I latched the necklace around my neck and put on a pair of pearl earrings. I heard the door to the bathroom open and I turned around to see Draco, with a towel wrapped around his waist. He smirked at me and walked to the closet and pulled it open then shut it when he walked in. I walked into his bathroom and put some powder and mascara. I walked out to see Draco sitting on his bed in black dress pants and a black collared shirt, and his hair was gelled back. "I prefer your hair messy," I said after looking at his face. "And I prefer you by me," he smirked. I rolled my eyes and walked over and took a seat by him. "Happy?" I smirked. He laughed and pulled me into a hug, "Very." "Master Malfoy? Breakfast is ready." A house elf squeaked sticking it's head in the door. "Ok," Draco shot at the elf who jumped and shut the door.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded and he grabbed my hand and opened the door. We were in the Western wing, which was Draco's. He pointed out his library, living room, and spare bedroom. He lead me down a grand stair case and into the dinning room. "Good morning, Scarlette." Narcissa said looking up from her meal when Draco opened the door. "Good morning," I replied taking a seat by Draco who was on the right side of his father's empty chair. A house elf placed a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and a butter biscuit in front of me and poured a glass of orange juice. I said a quick thank you and began eating. "I believe Twinkie delivered your trunk to Draco's room?" Mrs. Malfoy asked. "She did," I replied. An elf ran in and handed Draco a letter. "The dates been set mother," he said after reading it, Mrs. Malfoy sighed and continued to eat. "Scarlette, I think I am in need to go shopping, would you care to join me?" she asked looking at me. "I would love to go, Ms. Malfoy!" I said excitedly. "Very well, Draco you may come if you would like." Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Thank you, mother." Draco said and placed his fork down. "Draco, why don't you go show Scarlette the garden. I have a few things to take care of before we go," she said. Draco nodded and grabbed my hand and lead me out to the garden. It was huge with a lovely fountain in the middle. "It's beautiful," I said looking at all the exotic flowers. "This is my favorite place to be," Draco replied. He lead me to a bench facing the house and we took a seat. "What did you mean about a date?" I asked raising my eyebrow. Draco took my hands in his and said, "The date of my induction ceremony into the Death Eaters." He didn't look at me but just starred at our hands. "Draco, look at me," I said quietly. He looked up at me with tears building in his eyes. He quickly blinked them away and whispered, "I'm scared Scar. If I fail he'll kill me along with you and my parents." "Draco, you'll be fine. I won't let him hurt you," I whispered.

"How! He's the strongest wizard of all time." he said. "Yes he is the strongest wizard ever, not witch. I am, I should have stopped him when he started doing Horcuxes." I whispered feeling Antoinette talking instead of me. "What do you mean? He started splitting his soul in Hogwarts over 40 years ago." Draco asked confused. "I should have told you before, when I first found out." I whispered. "Found out what? Your not a ghost are you? Oh Merlin I'm in love with a bloody ghost," Draco laughed. "No I am not a bloody ghost! I am a part of a prophecy. _Her soul travels to another. An unborn child, not sharing the image of their parents but her own looks. She possesses the power of the girl and her fathers power combined. Only to witness the same fate as the woman before her,_" I replied playfully slapping him in the arm. "What does that mean?" He asked.

"Part of myself is Antoinette Dumbledore." I said. "What?" he said confused. I sighed and told him all about the prophecy and Antoinette's life. "I won't let that happen to you!" he shouted. "Draco it must." I said quietly. "No it won't! I won't ever hurt you!" He said. "It's not that Dray. People like Pansy and Higgs are going to try and break us apart. Shock will make our mind fuzzy and we'll forget that it's probably them, manipulating our minds." I said sounding wiser than I was. He wrapped an arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. "Draco! Come on its time to go!" Mrs. Malfoy called from the house. He groaned and took my hand and lead me back to the house. "Ready?" she asked. She was wearing a black dress with a black cloak. Her hair was pulled up in a french knot.

She held out her arm and Draco took it. We apparited to a wizarding strip mall in outside of London. "I'll meet up with you two at twelve outside of the Owl, " Draco said pecking me on the lips and turned and walked off. Mrs. Malfoy lead me to a store called Madam Thorn's Outfitting. I had heard of this store, only the best of the best British wizards shop here. The door magically opened for us and a middle aged witch ran out from behind a counter. "Ah Mrs. Malfoy! So nice to see you again!" The witch called. "It's good to see you two, Thorn." "Who is this lovely girl?" Madam Thorn asked. "This is Ms. Scarlette Potter," Mrs. Malfoy introduced. "Nice to meet you Madam Thorn," I said politely still standing behind Mrs. Malfoy. "Is there anything in particular you need?" she asked. "Oh no we are just thought we'd stop by and look at your selection," Mrs. Malfoy. "Very well, let me know if I can help," Thorn said and hurried off to go back to what she was doing. "Scarlette the reason we have stopped here is to pick up a dress for you. I know about the prophecy, your godfather told me. He thinks you should go to Draco's induction ceremony. That way you know what to expect when you go to your ceremony," Mrs. Malfoy whispered. I nodded and we walked to were the black dresses were.

I pulled out a strapless dress, were the top was heart shaped, and it fell to below my knees. "I don't know, it looks more like a dress for a ball," Narcissa replied glancing at the dress. "I was thinking the same thing," I said placing it back on the wrack. "How about this?" Narcissa asked pulling out a dress that fell to the floor, and long sleeved, it was very blah. "I don't know, it reminds me a lot of a cloak. Oh my god! This dress is perfect!" I nearly shouted and pulled out a strapless dress. The straps wrapped around my upper arm and falling into a bare back, stopping below the small of my back. The top part was black with no patterns on it and the bottoms had ruffled like a skirt and ended just below my thigh. "That is very lovely. How about this one?" she asked pulling out a strapless heart shaped dress, it had lace patterns on it and laced up like a corset in the back. It flowed out till below the thigh. "I love it!" I said. "Well lets try these on, so we can see." Mrs. Malfoy said. Thorn ran up and opened a dressing room, placing the dresses in the room. I pulled on the first dress, and adjusted the sleeves to fit my upper arms.

I walked out and looked in the long mirror, it fitted nicely but it just wasn't me. The dress was absolutely gorgeous, but it looked like something Secil would wear. "What do you think, Mrs. Malfoy." I asked. "It's absolutely lovely but the design just doesn't fit you," she said looking at the dresses. "I was thinking the same thing. I think the dress you picked out would look better." I said before walking over to the dressing room. I tugged off and hung it back on the hanger, then turned to my second option.

I pulled it on and walked out, and stood in the mirror. Thorn came and laced up the back then took a step back. "It is simply marvelous on you dear," she said. "Thank you, I like it very much." I replied. "It complements you nicely," Mrs. Malfoy said motioning for me to twirl. I twirled slowly and whispered, "This is it." I felt like I just found my wedding dress, but I didn't care I was happy. I quickly went into the dressing room and tugged it off. I pulled my green dress and my shoes back on. Thorn came and took the dresses and placed the keeper behind the desk. We walked over to the shoes and ended up picking out 4in scandal stilettos. "Ok your total is 400 galleons." Thorn said ringing up the purchase. "Just charge it from the account," Mrs. Malfoy said. "Mrs. Malfoy let me pay for my clothing. It's a very nice of you, but I just don't feel right taking advantage of you like this," I said. "Dear Draco, insisted. And it's nice to finally have a daughter to buy clothing for!" Mrs. Malfoy said happily. Before I could protest, Thorn handed me the bag filled with the dresses and shoes.

Mrs. Malfoy took the bag and it disappeared, "It is safely in your trunk." I nodded and we walked out to see Draco walking up to us. "Found anything you liked?" he asked. "Not really," Mrs. Malfoy replied winking at me. "How about you?" "A few things," Draco replied. "I am going to leave you two alone. I have a meeting to prepare for. Draco stay out of the house until tomorrow morning, we don't any trouble to come to Scarlette," Mrs. Malfoy said sternly and kissed Draco on the cheek. "We are going to spend the night here and then tomorrow we'll head back to Hogwarts," Draco said. "Of course. Good bye Scarlette," Mrs. Malfoy said hugging me. "Good bye. Thank you for all your hospitality." I replied. She nodded and apperated back to the Manor. "So Mr. Malfoy what do you have planned for today?" I asked. "Well Ms. Potter, first I thought we should get a light lunch at the Owl and then go shopping some more. And then tonight I have a surprise in store," he said. "Sounds like fun," I smiled.

"Shall we?" he asked extending his hand. "We shall," I said grabbing his arm. He laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Do we really have to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow?" I whined. He chuckled and said, "Sorry love, this is how the cookie crumbles. Sadly people will know somethings up since we've both been gone. It's better to face them sooner before rumors start about us running away." I pouted and said, "To hell with the kids from Hogwarts!" "Now now don't be that way," he smirked. We reached the Owl, and he held the door open. I thanked him and walked in. "I'm going to go get us a table," Draco said and I sat down in one of the chairs. "Hello there beautiful," came a sly voice next to me. "I swear to god Draco, don't play games with my," I hissed playfully. "Really Malfoy's being a pain again?" the voice asked.

I wiped my head around and saw a young man. He looked about 16 and had black hair and light blue eyes. "I'm Randal, Jake Randal." he said kissing my hand. "Scarlette Potter," I replied. "Ah so your the infamous Potter. Pleasure to meet you," he smirked. He took the empty seat by me and stared at me. I was starting to feel uncomfortable as he took my hand and began stroking it. "Um can I help you with something?" I asked. "Sh. Don't speak," he said placing his finger on my lip. _What the frig! Is all I have to say. Is it just me or is he leaning in. Oh great! And he also has a hold of both of my hands! What will Dray think! Crap! I'm screwed. _He pressed his lips off of mine for all of five seconds and got ripped off me. I sighed out in relief and looked up to see Draco, holding onto the collar of Jake's shirt. "What the hell are you doing?" Draco snarled. "Oh nothing," Jake said with a smirk. "Hm, snogging MY girlfriend is something to me. "Since when does THE Draco Malfoy care about his girlfriend getting snogged by someone else!" Jake croaked. Draco stiffened and then hissed, "If I ever see you in a 1 mile radius near her, I will hex you into nothing!" He let go of his collar and took my hand and pulling me onto his side.

He led me away from a dumb founded Jake. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "Why are you sorry? Jake is as bad as a player as I used to be." "Used to be?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Sorry love, that's another story," he said. The waiter took us to our table and Draco pulled out my chair. "Ok, for tonight, can you at least tell me where the date is or near," I begged. He laughed and shot me one of his rare smiles. "Scarlette love, you are a nosy person. But it's at Hogwarts," he chuckled. I grumbled something and he gave me a confused look. "What? Don't you want everyone to know about us?" he asked hurt in his voice. "Draco, it's just, I don't want people to spy on us on our first date. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," I explained. "Don't worry I already have that covered. Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Secil are standing guard at every entrance." Draco replied proud of his plan. I bursted out laughing, "Secil? A crying baby could get past her, with out her knowing!

"She took 5 years of karate," Draco defended. "Yea she quit when she was seven." I laughed. "Lets not talk about them right now. We'll see them soon enough." Draco said stroking my hand. "May I get you something to drink?" the waitress asked looking at Draco. She looked about our age. _Probably a school drop out._ "Scarlette, what would you like?" Draco asked. "Water," I said. "I'll have the same," Draco replied. "I'll bring that right out." She said trying to make eye contact with Draco. She walked off and I sniggered. "What?" "She's hitting on you! She probably thinks I'm your sister or something," I laughed. "You do not! Every Malfoy has blueish gray eyes!" Draco pointed out. "How about now?" I asked changing my eyes gray and making my hair a lighter shade of bleach blonde and made my body pale. "That's crazy," Draco laughed. I changed back to normal and laughed.

"You see! I would be a huge help of Him," I said. "You would, but you won't." Draco sighed. "What! Why?" I demanded. "I won't let you turn against your brother. I know I hate him and all, but I am not that cold to let his own sister plot his death. He knows you exist now, but he thinks your in Australia, that's why mum wants us to go back to Hogwarts. My father is going to tell him about you, Hogwarts is the only safe place and if he finds you, I'm going to take you out of the country." Draco hissed. "He'll find us!" I protested. "If he finds out I hid you, I'll leave you and go back to say I was out searching for you," he said stroking my hand. "I'm not going to risk your life! I'm a metamorphagus for gods sake! I can disguise myself as a muggle or something," I hissed. "Your waters," the waitress said handing them to us. "Are you ready to order?" she asked. "Yes, I'll have a pumpkin soup. What about you, love?" Draco asked. "I'll have a garden salad with Italian dressing," I said handing her my menu with a smug look on my face. She glared at me and walked off.

"We are gonna have to cheek my salad," I laughed sniffing my water. "I don't think she would poison you!" He chuckled. I glared at him and took a sip of the water. I grabbed my throat and pretended like I was choking. Draco nearly jumped out of his chair, "Scarlette this isn't funny!" I fell out of my chair and he jumped up. "Scarlette!" he demanded. "Draco? Come closer," I croaked. He brought his face closer, "Closer." Our noses were almost touching. I peeked him on the lips and croaked, "You believed that! I should be an actor!" He gave me a look and helped me up. I smirked and took a seat. "Well I just had my dose of adrenalin and heart attack," Draco joked. "You know it. Oh and the water isn't poisoned," I pointed out. "I can see," he laughed. "Your pumpkin soup and your garden salad with Italian dressing," the waitress said handing us our food.

"Do they have an exact date of your branding?" I asked. "January 3," he replied. "Excellent! Now when you come to Australia for the holidays, you can enjoy the beach instead of being locked up in my manor all day!" I said happily. "You really like Australia don't you?" he asked. "I love it! Especially during the summer! It's so much fun! Then for Holiday break we take a cruise along the Indian ocean and the African side of the Atlantic, to enjoy their summer. I must say, summer here is dull and still cold, no offense." I laughed. "I guess I get my coldness from Britain's weather," he stated. "You are not cold! Well sometimes but maybe a little Australian weather will soften you up!" I laughed. "Sure I guess," he rolled his eyes. I ate my salad in silence and watched a blue bird out the window.

"Ready to go?" Draco asked as the waitress handed him the check. "Let me pay! Your family has already spent enough already!" I said. "No! I'm the boyfriend! I pay! Did mum buy another Arabian horse?" "Your mum buys Arabian horses!" I asked. "I'm taking she didn't buy a horse. And yes she collects them," Draco replied. "Why didn't you tell me! I love horses!" I accused. "I didn't know you liked them," he shrugged. I rolled my eyes and Draco handed the waitress the money. "Keep the change," he said and took my hand and lead me out of the restaurant. "Ok, can you apparate us to Hogsmeade, cause I almost got expelled for using under age magic out side of school," Draco asked. "No problem," I said and apparated to Hogsmeade. "Let's go!" he said and nearly dragged me to Hogwarts. "Dray! Can you please slow down? If we go any faster, my face won't be as pretty!" I begged.

"Oops, sorry love!" Draco stopped and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we walked at a slower pace. "Better," I said. We reached the gates to find Snape waiting. "Get in before someone sees!" he demanded. We walked past him and he quickly sealed the entrance. "Ready to face your school mates?" he asked. "Eh. You know there's gonna be some nasty rumors so it doesn't bug me," I replied rolling my eyes. He kissed the top of my head and said, "That's what I like to hear." We walked up the stairs and opened the doors. We hadn't even stepped on foot into the Entrance Hall and we were already bombarded by someone. "Get your hands off her Malfoy!" Harry demanded. "Do you want me to move my arm, love?" he asked. "No I like it right where were it is," I replied.

I could see Harry was starting to wig out. _Let's make him have a heart attack! Good idea brain!_ I sniggered and got up on my toes and put my lips on Draco's. He bent down and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. I felt hands pry Draco's hands off of my waist and then arms replacing them and pulling me off of them. "What the frig , Harry!" I shouted. "It's umm Ron." Ron stuttered. "Let go of me!" I shouted. He put me down and I saw Harry and Draco in a fist fight! "I swear you two fight like muggles!" I muttered and pulled Harry off of Draco. Harry tried to let to shake me off. "I swear to god if you even dare touch her I'm going to kill you!" Harry bellowed. "Let it rest Harry!" I said and walked over to Draco. "Are you ok, baby?" I asked worried. There wasn't a scratch on him. "I'm fine," he said. I pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"That's it!" Harry yelled and ran up about to attack Draco. My eyes turned black from anger. "Excuse me," I said and turned around and punched Harry in square in the jaw. Hermione and Ron's mouths dropped open. "That's my girl," Draco smirked. "Next time don't try to mess with my love life," I threatened my eyes still black. "Come on love," Draco said wrapping his arm around my waist. We walked towards the dungeons and I turned my eyes back to midnight blue. "Dang, baby. I didn't know you could punch like that! You looked menacing!" Draco laughed. "You see I told you! I would be perfect!" I pressed. "No," Draco said. I groaned and faced the wall. "Pure blood." I whispered and the door opened. I was greeted by arms around stomach. "Where the heck have you been! You had me scared to death!" Secil demanded. "I'm surprised Blaise didn't tell you," I laughed. "I only got his side of the story which isn't much! Now you are going to sit down and tell me every single detail!" Secil demanded and dragged me into the common room.

I sat down on the love seat with Draco. He put his arm around my body and I laid my head down on his shoulder. "Now you defiantly have to tell me!" Secil demanded. "Do you wanna start or me?" I asked Draco. "You can," Draco replied. "Hey Scar, where the heck have you been?" Blaise demanded. "Well you can join your girlfriend and listen if you want," I replied. "Fine! Hey Mia Cara!" Blaise said sitting on the arm of Secil's chair. He pecked her on the lips and Secil giggled.

After half an hour of explaining, Blaise and Secil were in complete aw. I told them everything from when the tattoo started burning to when I punched Harry. "Wow!" Blaise said. "That's awful Mak!" Secil cried getting up from her chair and hugged me. "I'm fine, no scaring!" I laughed. "So, that tattoo is like a dark mark?" Draco asked horrified. "Yea. We got the idea from Katie's parents who were complaining about how their marks would hurt when they were summoned. We were like 6 so we waited till we were 14. Jo's sister was a professional tattoo artist, and she was able to brand the mark on to Katie, Jo and myself. It's the same exact thing, so exact same amount of pain," I explained. Draco hugged me burying his face in my hair. "I hate the fact that it brings you pain," he mumbled into my hair. "DRAKIE! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING WITH HER!"


	8. Heartless

Previously- "I hate the fact that it brings you pain," he mumbled into my hair. "DRAKIE! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING WITH HER!

"Go frig yourself, Parkinson," I replied. Draco laughed against my hair and placed his lips on mine. He removed his lips from mine, and I groaned. "No need to be needy, love." he smirked. "DRAKIE DON'T CALL HER THAT! YOU NEVER CALL ME THAT!" Pansy wailed. "Have you ever noticed that no guy has ever called you that?" Secil asked. Pansy eyes began to flood with tears, Secil laughed, "Didn't think so." Pansy ran out of the common room in tears. I laughed and gave Secil the thank-you! Look. "Come on! Lets head to upstairs to get you ready!" Secil sang and lead me upstairs. "I've already set out your outfit, Drake!" she called over her shoulder. "God your like my own personal stylist!" I laughed. "Just call me Secil Gummery, professional stylist," Secil laughed. "More like Secil Zabini," I replied rolling my eyes.

We ran into our room to find Pansy storming out, we looked at each other and she pulled out a floral spaghetti strapped dress and a pair of scandals. I grabbed them and ran into the bathroom to change, I walked out and she put me into a chair and pulled out her wand. She curled my hair, and pinned a flower in it keep my side bangs from falling into my face. "Done!" she sang. "Ok lets go!" I laughed.

I walked down stairs to the common room, where I saw Blaise in the couch, starring in disgust at something. "Why are you so disgusted, lover boy?" I asked messing with his hair as I hoped over the coach and sitting by him. "That sight," he replied pointing over to the other coach. I followed his gaze over to the coach were I saw a couple snogging. I could make out Pansy's smug face, but who was the guy? Then I saw his platinum hair. Draco. "I have to go," I whispered standing up fighting back tears. "Scar, I'm sorry. Where are you going?" Blaise asked. "To the kitchens. We haven't even been together for less than a day and he's already cheating on me," I shot at him walking out of the room. I let the tears flow out of my eyes, as I tickled the pear. I muttered a spell and my floral dress changed into black skinny jeans and a black tank top, with black converse and a leather jacket. I ripped the flower out of my hair and threw it onto the ground.

I walked in to find tons of house elves walking around. "Can Dobby help you?" a house elf asked looking up at me. "Yea. I want a bowl of extreme mouse track ice-cream. With cookie dough and whipped cream," I commanded. This was my comfort food, and after a day like today it is much deserved. The elf ran off to go prepare my food and I walked over to a table taking a seat. The elf ran up to me placing the bowl in front of me, then bowed and ran off. I looked into the spoon and saw my reflection, my bleach blonde hair was still curly, my eyes were their natural midnight blue, and sad looking with tears in them.

I sighed and changed my hair mouse brown, then jet black like Harry's, then red like the Weasley's. I ended up turning my hair black and in the sunlight it turns dark green, and made it straight. My eyes I left natural, liking the way they look. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked taking a seat in the empty chair in front of me. "Don't know," I replied whipping tears out of my eyes "I needed somewhere to think," I lied, I didn't want him to have to worry about me, he and I both had a lot to worry about already. "Oh," he replied, "Why'd you change your looks?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. I felt like it." I looked up at him, he's jaw was purple and black from where I had punched him. "I'm sorry I punched you, Harry. I wasn't thinking, defending him. I'm such a stupid brat for believing him," I whispered. "It's fine, it'll be gone soon. Did he hurt you?" he asked. "Not physically but it felt like it," I replied. "How?" "He was snogging Parkinson, before our first date. I thought I saw love in his eyes but that's a lie. I was so stupid, I let my guards down like I did with Trevor," I whispered.

"I'm so stupid Harry. I need a brother to help me!" I cried. "I've always been there for you," he replied. I closed my eyes fighting back the tears the threatened to fall. "Snape is coming! If you ever need me, you know the password to my common room," Harry said hoping off and running into an empty closet. I just stayed where I was eating my food and looking down. "It's past curfew go to your common room!" Snape commanded I nodded and took the bowl with me.

The common room was next to the last thing on my mind, I walked out to the Woomping Willow and slipped down the hole. "I can't believe him," I sighed. "I wish I could just go back to Queensland and be with Jo and Katie. I wish I'd never broken up with John," I wished out loud. "Well you got one wish," came a voice behind me. I wiped around to find Katie and Jo sitting behind me. "Food!" Jo shouted grabbing the food from my hands. I pulled Katie into a hug, while asking, "What are you doing here!" "Well we were in Britain for something, so we decided to stop by," Katie said. "Yea. Ok. Why are you guys in Britain?" I asked getting suspicious.

"Should we tell her?" Jo asked. "Tell me what?" I asked. I saw a bandage on Jo's hand and I grabbed it pulling it up. "What the heck!" I shouted. Gleaming down at me was the Dark Mark, freshly branded in her skin. I grabbed Katie's left arm which had the same mark on it. I sat down, "Why?" I asked. "Our parents forced us. They wanted us to be safe," Katie whispered. " How long are you staying?" I asked. "The rest of the school year, and Johns coming in a month." Jo said. I squealed and pulled them into a hug. "What happened to your beautiful blonde hair?" Katie asked picking up a strand of my hair. "You can say heartbreak. The usual you find him snogging another girl," I replied. "Where's that sorry ass! Anyways you like stunning as always! You look almost like a dark queen with your dark hair and dark blue eyes!" Jo said complementing my hair. "Take me to him, I want to get branded," I whispered ignoring Jo's comment. "WHAT!" they cried in unison.

"You heard me! I'm supposed to be branded anyway," I hissed. "Fine, lets go." Katie hissed and lead me through a passage. We reached a house and apparated into an old dusty house. "Girls, what is the pleasure I can do you with?" hissed a cold voice. "We are sorry to interrupt you my lord." Katie replied and they both bowed. "Who is your friend?" he asked. "This my lord, is Scarlette Makinli Potter," Jo replied. Eyes looked up at me, I caught Narcissa and Lucius eye from the table. I must be unrecognizable. "My lord! That cannot be the girl! She is a blonde!" A man challenged.

"Do you mean like this?" I challenged the standing death eater, changing my hair back to blonde. Narcissa looked like she was about to faint, and Jean and Edward looked shocked. "Antoinette?" he asked. "No," I whispered shaking my head. The snake like man at the head of the table, looked dumb founded but quickly hid it. Katie and Jo looked down at there shoes, feeling guilty for bringing me here. "Narcissa, Bellatrix! You will witness the branding of the girl, and are responsible for her!" Voldemort hissed. "Yes my lord," they both replied standing. "Come here, girl!" he spat. I walked up to him showing him no fear like the others. "I am sorry we didn't have time to throw together a ceremony, would you like to reschedule?" he asked not sounding at all sorry. "No, I want to get it now. The sooner I get it the sooner I get to serve you," I lied.

"My lord! She is just a girl!" Snape hissed standing up. "Just a girl? You know for damn sure all the things I have done, godfather. You know about every single bad thing I have ever done! Even when I didn't know it was bad! When it was just a mere instinct!" I spat. "Hold out your hand, Antoinette," he demanded. "I am not Antoinette!" I said. "Nonsense you are! You look exactly like her!" He hissed getting angry. "My lord, Antoinette Dumbledore died 16 years ago!" I whispered. "Then who are you?" he asked. "I don't want to tell in front of these people, my lord," I replied looking down at my converse. "Of course, hold out your left hand," Voldemort hissed. "My lord! We should wait until this Christmas break, she is returning to Australia and Aurors check every returning witch or wizard for the Dark Mark!" Edward said standing. "Very well, we shall do you after Malfoy's branding," Voldemort hissed. "Of course my lord. I will remain loyal, even though I am not branded," I said quickly bowing.

"The greyswords have taught you well," Voldemort hissed. I looked down the table at Jean and Edward. I smiled and said, "Thank you my lord, the Cructiaus curse kept me learning." "You may go, we will discuss your identity later," he said and I walked over to Katie and Jo. Jo handed me my leather jacket and I threw it on. We apparated back into the house outside of hogwarts and walked into the tunnel. I sighed. "Why?" Jo asked. "I-I was going threw a lot. I was going to get branded anyway. I just didn't want him there." I replied making a hat appear and stuffing my hair in it. We walked up to the castle and headed towards the dungeons.

We made it to the common room safely, receiving confused looks. "This is the Slytherin common room," I said. "Scar?" came a voice behind us. I turned and saw Draco standing there looking at me. I looked away fighting back the tears. 'Is he the one?' Jo asked. I nodded not even thinking I could reply in my mind without having a mental breakdown. I lead them upstairs to my dorm, where Pansy and Daphne were sitting. There was two extra beds in their, "Who the heck is this?" Pansy asked. "Your worst nightmare," I growled. She gave a confused look and looked over at the other two people with me. "You guys can sleep in those two beds," I said pointing to the beds next to mine. I got in my bed and took of the hat under the covers.

The next morning I snuck into the bathroom to take a shower. I made my hair as straight as a board, and put on thick eye liner to make my eyes look darker. I was unrecognizable as I looked in the mirror. My black, torn skinny jeans, dark green, long sleeved shirt, and black heeled, ankle boats added that little push, making me look like a dark queen. Jo was right for once. I walked out to find, everyone out of bed and not in the room, except for Katie and Jo. "Look at who looks like the Slytherin princess," came Blaise's voice. I rolled my eyes as he walked around me, " I don't see why Draco did what he did. He was a lucky man. You two were like Slytherin Royalty! And now you fit the look even better." Secil punched him and said, "I said lucky man not the luckiest man, Cara." He pecked her on the lips and she giggled.

"And we were only together for one day. Not a lot of people know. Let's go I'm hungry!" I said impatient. We walked out into the dead common room and towards the Great Hall. "Oh goodie the whole freaking school is eating!" I sighed. "Come on! Let the whole world see the new and improved Slytherin princess!" Blaise stated. "Blaise, I hope you know that this is a temporary look." I said rolling my eyes. "So! Have some fun while you have this look! Don't be the normal Scarlette Makinli!" Jo said! "Blaise! Jo! I'm trying to recover from a heart break! Not winning the best slut award!" I protested. "I'll make sure everyone has their eyes on you!" Katie said ignoring my complaining, as her, Blaise, and Jo run into the hall. They laughed as loud as they could and the whole hall starred at them, when they ran into the hall. There wasn't any teachers in there so I was good.

The hall turned back towards the entrance were I was standing. I saw Draco drop his fork starring at me, and Ron with food falling out of his opened mouth. I started walking normally, guys wolf whistled and I did all I could to not turn around and kill them. I took a seat at my table between Blaise and Katie with Jo in front of me. "Drakie!" Pansy shouted as Draco starred at me. "What did you do to your hair?" he asked. "Why does it matter to you?" I shot back at him. "Yea, Malfoy! A little thing called heartbreak!" Jo shot at the Platinum haired Slytherin next to her. I grabbed scrambled eggs and shoved the first fork full before Draco said, "What do you mean? I waited for you for 2 hours and you never showed up. I thought you stood me up." "Obviously you don't remember last night, before the date." Katie stated. Draco gave me a confused look and I lost my appetite. "Forget it," I said and walked out of the filled Great Hall, with Jo, Katie, and Blaise behind me.

We walked to Hogsmeade, with my head phones blasting in my ear. "Guys, I need some time alone, I'll catch you later." I said and walked to the screaming shack. I sat down at the edge of the woods facing the Shrieking shack. I turned on my iPod again and Jar of Hearts came on. "No, I can't take one more step towards you _cause girls are always around you_  
>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<em> You could say that again.<em>  
>Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore <em>Heck yea I'm tired of following you around<em>  
>You lost the love I loved the most <em>Sure whatever like you loved me.<em> 

I learned to live, half alive _Cause Pansy killed the other half with your help_  
>And now you want me one more time <em>Are you stupid!<em> 

Who do you think you are? _Oh yea your the Player Draco Malfoy_  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars <em>With your whore group<em>  
>Collecting your jar of hearts <em>Of every girl you cheated on<em>  
>And tearing love apart <em>You never loved any of those girls<em>  
>You're gonna catch a cold<em> You already have<em>  
>From the ice inside your soul <em>What soul? You've sold it to the devil when you cheated on your first girlfriend!<em>  
>So don't come back for me <em>Or I'll hex you into ashes<em>  
>Who do you think you are? <em>Your sure as heck not the love of my life anymore<em> 

I hear you're asking all around _Cause "You have no clue whats going on!" Ptsh go tell your mum that one_  
>If I am anywhere to be found <em>Are you talking about the old stupid, blonde Scarlette?<em>  
>But I have grown too strong <em>From my new point in life<em>  
>To ever fall back in your arms <em>that were once my sanctuary<em> 

I've learned to live, half alive _Cause the other half of me is a FREAKING SPIRIT!_  
>And now you want me one more time <em>I can tell<em>

It took so long just to feel alright _Thanks to my friends_  
>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes <em>Ptsh what ever there never was a light<em>  
>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed <em>Thanks truth or dare!<em>  
>'Cause you broke all your promises <em>Yea! You sure did!<em>  
>And now you're back <em>Trying to figure out what you did.<em>  
>You don't get to get me back <em>My soul has already taken off to find another<em> 

Who do you think you are? _Sure as hell not the man I thought I loved_  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars <em>Cause your Draco Malfoy<em>  
>Collecting your jar of hearts <em>More like a GIANT pot of hearts<em>  
>And tearing love apart <em>What love? You don't have a heart!<em>  
>You're gonna catch a cold <em>It's already caught!<em>  
>From the ice inside your soul <em>Still doesn't have one<em>  
>Don't come back for me <em>Cause I'm not crawling back to you<em>  
>Don't come back at all <em>Or I'll send your sorry ass to Asckaban as soon as you get that Dark Mark<em> 

Who do you think you are? _Besides a Malfoy?_  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars <em>On poor girls<em>  
>Collecting your jar of hearts <em>That was full ages ago<em>  
>And tearing love apart <em>because you didn't love them<em>  
>You're gonna catch a cold <em>Please let it be pneumonia and die from it!<em>  
>From the ice inside your soul<em> Or your empty body<em>  
>Don't come back for me <em>Or Secil or Blaise<em>  
>Don't come back at all <em>We won't forgive you<em> 

Who do you think you are? _Oh yea your Draco Malfoy!_  
>Who do you think you are? <em>The man who ripped my heart out!<em>  
>Who do you think you are? <em>My heart that you mangled!<em>" 

I felt a hand on my arm and I turned to find Draco. I wanted to melt when I looked into his eyes but I composed myself. "Why?" I asked. "Why what?" he asked. "You know what I am talking about!" I hissed. "No I don't!" he hissed. "Oh don't play stupid! I saw you snogging Parkinson last night!" I yelled. "What?" he asked confused. "Oh don't make me get a Pensieve and show you the memory!" I hissed. "I'd like to see this memory!" Draco challenged. I faced a tree and turned it into a Pensieve. I walked over to it and placed my wand to my head and brought the memory out of my head. I placed into the bowl and we both dunked our heads into the bowl. The thought started with me in my dorm talking to Secil.

_I walked down stairs to the common room, where I saw Blaise in the couch, starring in disgust at something. "Why are you so disgusted, lover boy?" I asked messing with his hair as I hoped over the coach and sitting by him. "That sight," he replied pointing over to the other coach. I followed his gaze over to the coach were I saw a couple snogging. I could make out Pansy's smug face, but who was the guy? Then I saw his platinum hair. Draco. "I have to go," I whispered standing up fighting back tears. "Scar, I'm sorry. Where are you going?" Blaise asked. "To the kitchens. We haven't even been together for less than a day and he's already cheating on me," I shot at him walking out of the room._

We brought our heads out of the Pensieve and I crossed my arms tightly in front of my chest. "Ok I can prove that isn't me! When you left me I was wearing a black shirt and pants. Not a school uniform." Draco replied. "If that wasn't you then who was it?" I challenged. "I don't know, but Scar, I swear on my life I would never hurt you!" Draco said taking my hands in his. "I-I don't know if I can trust you," I whispered. "Please," he whispered. "I'm sorry Draco, I just can't." I said and pulled my hands out of his, and grabbed my iPod from the rock. I walked away not even daring to look back, I just walked away, letting the tears run down my face freely. "Scar! There you are!" Harry yelled walking up to me.

I looked up at him seeing mum and dad in his eyes. "Why are you looking for me?" I asked. "Your my sister, I wanted to talk to you." He said rubbing a hand behind his neck. "Oh ok," I said. "Let's go," he said taking my hand and leading me into the woods. "I'm worried about you!" Harry confessed. "Why? It's just a break up." I laughed. "It's just your eyes are unreadable, and I can't tell what you are going to do. I don't want to be bombarded one day with people telling me you committed suicide!" Harry admitted.

"There is no need to worry about my eyes! They are fine just the way they are. No emotions is just the way I like them to show," I replied. "Scarlette! You don't get it! Ever since mum and dad died, you've hidden all your emotions! I vaguely remember when mum and dad died, but I do remember how your emotions would dance in your eyes! When they died they grew harder and harder no emotion ever went through them. Now your eyes are hard and cold, and you like a follower of the dark lord!" Harry shouted. "Have you ever noticed that showing your emotions is a good way to get you killed!" I yelled back. "Scar, it's unhealthy to hide your emotions like this! The only way we know you are heart broke is because you changed your hair! Not one person can read you! Even when I saw you with Malfoy, I couldn't tell if you loved him!" he yelled. "Ever since mum and dad died, I've done things! I can't show emotion, because I was taught it was as sign of weakness!Now I don't even know how to allow it to show in my eyes! Not even hate can dance in my eyes!" I whispered. "It's like you were raised by death eaters!" Harry mumbled.

I looked at him. _If only you knew Harry. If only you knew. _"Scarlette please! This look is not you! You look dead! Please go back to your blonde hair, please go back to looking like the ms. America mum and dad saw in you," Harry pleaded. "I would Harry, but if I look in the mirror and see the blonde hair I'll be reminded of him." I replied looking him. 'We gotta go!' Jo's voice shouted in my head."Harry I have to go!" I said quickly and ran into Hogsmeade and found Jo and Katie. "Let's go," I said and we apparated to the house from last night. "Ah, girls so good to see you. I only want to speak to ms. Dumbledore." Voldemort hissed. "Potter, my lord." I corrected. They both nodded and apparated away. "Now tell me how you are not Antoinette Dumbledore," the dark lord hissed.

"Her soul found a way into mine. It's weird its like two souls combined into one, my lord. I inherited her looks when she entered my soul," I lied quickly. "I see, so do you have weird minutes when you feel like someone else is talking to you?" he asked walking around me. "Yes my lord." "What else did you inherit from her?" "A skill of metamorphagus, and I am an animagus. My most dominant one is a wolf." I replied quickly. "You will be of great use, Ms. Potter." Voldemort said happily. "Thank you my lord," I said quickly. "You may go. I'll see you at the Malfoy's branding." "Yes my lord." I said and apparated away.

I walked back to the school since all the students were sent back to Hogwarts. The halls were deserted and I went to the one place that I knew could help me. "Password?" the fat lady in the picture asked. I sighed and stated firmly, "Dobby for President." She swung open and I saw the Gryffindor banners before the actual common room. Gryffindorks were everywhere and going nuts. Their common room was brighter and more homey, then the Slytherin. "Oi what the hell are you doing here, Potter!" Seamus Finagon, a boy in my grade, yelled. "Fuck off Finnagon!" I shot at him. I spotted Granger's mess of hair and walked over to find Ron and Harry with her.

"What are you doing here, Scar?" Harry asked looking up from his game of exploding snap. "Yea! Who said you could be in here!" Ron backed up. "I don't think my brother, needs your back up Weasel, so go and scurry back into your little hole, with your excuse of a family." I shot at him. "Hey! This is our common room, so you have to respect it!" harry said stepping into the conversation. "Can I talk to you?" I said. "Yea," Harry said standing up. He led me to where I'm guessing is where the boys dorms are.

I walked up the stairs following him to the room that said, "Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, Finagon, and Thomas." He opened the door and took a seat on the bed with the trunk with HP on it. I just stood in the door way, seeing the room a mess, with underwear on the floor with candy wrappers and crumpled up paper. "You can come in you know," Harry said looking at my expression. I quickly shut the door and weaved my way through the mess. "So what's up?" he asked. "The world! He keeps acting like he didn't do it! And that he has no clue why I'm mad at him!" I nearly cried. I held back the tears. I don't cry. Scarlette Makinli Potter, deatheater to be, does not cry.

"Maybe he was under a spell," Harry asked raising an eyebrow. "I don't know. I'm going to my dorms, night." I said and walked out of his dorms and escaped the homey common room.


	9. The Australian beauty, the lion,& theboy

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Harry Potter or Remembering Sunday by All time Low**

It was the day of the Halloween Ball, but we had classes. I tugged on my uniform and left my hair wavy and black and my face make up less. Katie and Jo were arguing about something to do with there dress. "You going to night Scar?" Jo asked ending the argument. "No I'm staying in here. I need to check on a few things," I reply. "I'm sorry." Pansy walked in wearing one of her skimpy uniforms and I nearly puked on Jo. 'What the hell is she wearing!' Katie scoffed. 'I have no clue but I need to go wash my eyes out!' I replied making a gagging face. Secil skipped in and stopped dead looking at Pansy. "What the heck are you wearing?" Secil demanded. "Drakie likes a good view!" Pansy said looking in the mirror. "Not that kind of view," Jo muttered. "Who's Drakie?" Katie asked confused. "Draco of course!" Pansy squealed. "Oh you mean the ass," Katie muttered.

"A good snog isn't the only thing he enjoys," Pansy said smirking at me. I felt like ripping her head off and Secil noticed. "Let's go!" Secil demanded dragging me out of the dorms. We followed her down into the common room to find her already hugging Blaise. Draco was standing next to him. His hair all messy, just the way I liked it. It made my heart melt. _No Scar! Don't think that you hate him cause he hurt you!_

"Can we go?" I asked. "Yea we'll meet you in there Blaise and Secil," Jo said obviously catching my drift. And Jo, Katie and myself walked out. Everyone was already there so we decided to hang back. We hid in one of the side halls of the dungeons and watched Draco, Blaise, and Secil pass.

20 minutes after they passed along with Pansy and her gang, we walked towards the great hall it was already packed. People chatted happily about the ball tonight and I just took a seat at the nearly full Slytherin table and grabbed a doughnut. Draco and his buddies were at the other end of the table, and I could feel his eyes bearing into my cheek. I quickly ate it and whispered, "Can we go?" They nodded and we quickly walked out. Stealing one last glance at him, who was laughing about something.

We were sitting in Potions, Slughorn was ill so we had professor Lynn as a sub. She never makes us do work she just sat at her desk talking to someone on her cell phone and reading some beauty magazine. People were everywhere and of course Draco and the others were sitting right behind me. I quickly glance at him from the corner of my eye and he looked at me. I look away from his angel like face, knowing if I look I'll break down in tears. 'Mak, you'll be ok.' Katie soothed. Jo had gone off to god knows were, probably taunting Weasley or something. 'No I won't! If I look at him I'll fall for him and then I'm only going to get hurt again!' 'Scarlette, what about the prophecy you told me about?' 'I don't want to end up like Antoinette Dumbledore did! I don't want another poor child to suffer like I do!' I nearly scream at her. "Scar you ok?" Secil asks breaking our little thought argument. I notice Secil, Blaise, and Draco starring at me with concern.

"I-I""HEY YOU GUYS! LETS GO DANCE!" Jo's voice yelled as she dragged Katie and myself onto the potion table. Someone had brought an iPod and speakers. Just Dance is playing and people are jumping around. We start jumping around singing along to the song. Jo ended up falling and bringing Katie down with her who grabbed me and we all landed on the ground. So we were all sitting on the ground laughing till we were in tears.

"Need some help?" a voice asked. I looked up, "JOHN!" He laughed and pulled all of us off the ground. "Sometimes I think I'm the only sane one," he smirked. I smacked him the back of the head as Katie and Jo growled. "Your such a butt face!" Jo complained. "Where'd you get butt face?" Katie asked giving her a weird look. "Where didn't you get it?" Jo shot back. They got in an argument and John and I scooted away. "Miss us?" I joked. "I didn't miss their bickering but I missed my little sister!" John laughed messing up my hair.

"HEY!" I complained. "Your a witch for gods sack you can fix it!" He said rolling his eyes. I ignored him and walked over to the desk with Secil and Blaise.

"Hey! Is he gone?" I asked looking around. "No he isn't here, he walked off after you left. Scar it's been 2 weeks and he still hasn't admitted to doing it. Do you think that it might not be him?" Secil asked. I took a seat by Secil and sighed, "If he didn't have the past he has, then I would believe him. But with his past, he probably tells every girl that catches him snogging someone that." "Who? That little blonde punk!" John growled. Blaise nodded and I shot him a glare. John stood up, "Where is he!" "I saw him go by the corner with Parkinson," Terence smirked.

"JOHN!" I yelled as he stalked off. "Thanks Higgs." Secil growled as I ran off after John. I could make out his blonde hair before I could see his face. He was taunting a Gryffindor girl. "Are you Malfoy?" he growled. "Yea whats it to you?" he smirked. "You hurt my best friend!" He snarled. "Would you like to take this outside?" Draco smirked. "No! He doesn't!" I shouted grabbing on to John's arm. "After you, pretty boy." John growled. They stalked out of the Potions room with me on their trails. "JOHN YOU'LL KILL HIM!" "Thanks for the support, love." Draco smirked.

"Don't call me that! You lost the respect to even talk to me when you were having the snog feast with Pansy!" I screamed. "How many times do I have to tell you Scarlette! It wasn't me! I wasn't in a uniform when you left!" Draco said. We were in the dungeons and they had started their fight. Punching and kicking in a hep on the floor. Then I see John turn into a lion and instantly I turn into a wolf and jump into the fighting boy and lion. I grab John by the scruff of his neck and try to pull him off Draco. He turned around and snapped at my forearm as hard as he could. I whimpered and turned back into a human and scooted away from the boy and lion.

My forearm had deep bite marks, and you could see the bone. I looked up to see John on top of Draco who was bloody and scrapped. John looked at me and I stood up and ran off. I kept running till I was outside under a tree by the lake. "Scarlette?" "Go away!" I growl. I hugged my knees and who ever it was took a seat by me. I soon realized it was Draco. Of course. He placed his hand on my shoulder, and I looked away. "Why do you look away every time I look at you?" "Cause I know that if I look at you, I'll fall for you again and get hurt. It feels like your everywhere I look." I whisper still not looking at him, the tears building up in my eyes.

"You are every where I look." he replied. I didn't answer he continued, "And knowing that I'm the reason you changed your beautiful blonde hair, pains me even more." "I changed it to black, because if I looked in my mirror and saw the blonde hair, I'd be reminded of you." I shot at him.

"You look so miserable in class, you've gotten thinner." Draco noted. "I wonder why!" I hissed. He never answered just simply sat there. I look down at my bleeding arm finally feeling the pain. "Your arm," he whispered. He grabbed it lightly and placed a hand over the wound. I starred at the lake not looking at him or my arm. I felt liquid being smeared on the wound. I quickly looked at it as it heals.

"My mother gave it to me, it cures wounds instantly. There isn't much left but sometimes you have to make sacrifices." he said I could feel his gaze on my cheek. _Quit being a stick in the mud and just admit that you believe him! _"Why would you make sacrifices for me! How many times have you used that line?" I shot at him. "I've never used it, Scar." "Oh not even on Pansy!" I nearly wail. "My relationship with her is way different than ours! Pansy and I, I never loved her and she's overly obsessed with me!"

I rolled my eyes, and muttered, "Yea right." He must have heard me cause he grabbed my hands. "Baby no! I've never loved anyone as much as I love you! You make it worth living! I would die a thousands deaths if it meant for you to live a happy life!" _Is he really saying this! _I glanced at him and he was starring at me. _Oh my god he really means it! You can you see it in his eyes! _I could feel my heart melting with just that one glance. 'Would you just go back out with him! He really loves you!' Jo complained. The bell rang signaling the end of class, and my get away. I jumped up and jogged towards the castle.

For the rest of the classes I avoided Draco and sat as far away from him as possible. At dinner I just played with my food not feeling like eating, just listening to the girls talk about their themed mascaraed costume. Every single girl in this school was going and wearing bright colors, hearing that the great hall was going to be mostly all black. They wanted to stand out from the walls, and not blend right in, if wearing a black dress. "I plane on being an angel!" I heard a 1st year Gryffindor say to her friends behind me. Her friend seemed angry and said, "that's what she was going as." I laughed at their pointless argument and moved on to hear what pansy was giggling about. "Its foolproof! I'll be so irresistible, he'll come crawling to me!" She said to Millicent and Daphne. _Thank god, Secil doesn't hang out with them anymore. _

The girls were all done and sitting around gossiping till a 5th year squealed and said, "We only had 2 hours to get ready!" And it was like Cody Simpson had just busted into the Great Hall, every girl in the Great Hall was racing towards the entrance to get ready. Leaving the boys and myself starring at them push and shove to get to their common rooms the quickest. _I'll let them clear out before I head down to the common room to help them get ready. _It was quit entertaining to watch the girls try to get out, a few fell and some even pulled out their wands saying spells that would help them get out quicker. _What idiots. _

"You know that it's tradition for Slytherin Royalty to go to every dance together," Draco whispered into my ear. "Just because you said those things to me doesn't mean I forgive you!" I said louder than I meant to. I felt all the stares of all the guys in the great hall on my back. Thank god I decided to sit with my back towards the other tables. "We never break tradition," he said taking the empty seat next to me. "Then who was the lovely Slytherin princess before me?" I challenged. "The last considered Slytherin Princess graduated the year before my 1st year." he replied.

"Then which girl had the honors to a company the Slytherin Prince to the balls?" I exaggerated becoming quit annoyed. "A different girl every year, until the Slytherin Princess made a return," he whispered huskily in my ear. I stood even more pissed off then I was before. I stormed towards the crowded entrance, all the girls noticed me and made a path for me to go through. "Defiantly the Slytherin Princess," a Gryffindor said loud enough for me to hear. I smirked at the thought of every student thinking of me as the Slytherin Princess. 'The Scorpion Beauty has done it again!' Jo congratulated. 'Another new title to with hold, you majesty.' Katie joked.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the dungeons. Katie and Jo were zipping each others dresses and Secil at her vanity doing her hair. "Hey! Scar, can you help me with my hair?" Secil called. "Yea!" I said happily. She was mother nature, so I put her hair up in a messy bun leaving a few strands down and curled them. I weaved a headband made from vines into her hair, to give her the mother nature look. "Thank you!" she nearly shouted giving me a hug.

"Are you sure don't want to go?" Jo asked. "Well I might but if I do. I want it to be a surprise!" I replied. They nodded and I helped add the finishing touches to the girls, when Pansy strutted in wearing a french maid costume, with a mask made out of those dusty thingy's feathers. _GAG!_ I placed Secil's leaf mask onto her face, and helped Jo magically set her blood red mask to her face. She was a devil with horns and all! Katie on the other hand decided to be a muggle superhero named Super woman. 'wow!' I thought.

I was wearing my comfortable sweatpants and a massive sweatshirt with my hair thrown up in a bun. Defiantly not ball material are I? I walked them downstairs were pretty much every Slytherin was. Secil found Blaise, and pecked him on the lips. Draco of course was next him laughing at an unheard joke. He had on his Slytherin Royalty attire, which was black dress pants, a dark green suit jacket, and a white collared shirt with the first two buttons un done. He was wearing a dark green mask and a crown with snacks woven into it. I mustn't tell a lie, and he looked good!

"Enjoying the sight?" he smirked. "I was imagining it was on someone else's body," I retort. "Where is your costume?" Blaise asked. I diverted my attention to Blaise. He was an Egyptian pharaoh. He was shirtless with pure white kilt and a golden crown and jewelry were placed perfectly on his body. "Hey! Egyptian kings wore black eyeliner!" I complained. "Well to bad I'm not wearing eyeliner!" Secil pulled out her wand, and muttered, "Stupefy!" He instantly froze into place.

I pulled out the black liquid eyeliner I had left in my pocket and perfectly applied it to his eyes. Making it thick enough for him to look like a pharaoh. Jo unstuned him and we all stepped back to see him looking around. "What happened?" he asked looking around. "Oh nothing," I reply winking at Secil. She giggled and I rolled my eyes. I glanced over and saw Draco laughing at him, he noticed me glancing and winked at me. I shot him a death glare and turned back to a confused Blaise. "Why aren't you dressed?" he asked. "I'm not going, I have some things to take care of," I lie. "Aw! But it'll be no fun with out you!" came the most annoying male voice. I turn around to see Zreck Hinson, dressed as super man, with his arm wrapped around Katie. _Did I mention Katie was going out with Zreck? Must've slipped my mind since I was going through Draco issues. _

"You'll just have to find a way without me. Did I ever mention that your dear girlfriend was the life of the party? Even though I was considered the Scorpion Beauty, always in a seat, your girlfriend was the Scorpion Party Queen, who got the most drunk, and partied like an animal." I reply. "Oh please, Scar! Guys were swarming around you, like there was a sign above your head saying Scorpion Beauty right here!" Katie replied wrapping an arm around Zreck. Draco's eyebrows raised hearing her say that. "Guys were practically on their hands and knees just so you could have a seat!" Jo exclaimed obviously catching Draco's sudden interest.

"Really? I never really noticed always had my eye out for Justin Sanders." I said dreamy eyed. "That boy was wrapped around Jessica Bosh's finger so tight he could barely breathe." Jo replied. "Stupid bitch! Never even liked him! Knew I had my eye out for him so she went and stole him," I reply darkly. "I hope the aurors found her and murder her right on the spot!" Katie smirked. "We scarred her pretty badly though! Those scars never healed you know Scar. You went completely animal, with no human instincts," Jo added. I smirked at the thought of her once pretty face scarred up."Well let's get going! I don't think talking about this Jessica Bosh is a good idea! It's ruining the party mood!" Secil complained. They decided to leave, leaving me the only person in the common room. "Finally!" I cheered.

I ran upstairs and pulled out a black strap less dress with hints of dark green in it. I slipped it on and walked over to the mirror. I changed my hair back to its natural hair color. "Oh how I've missed you!" I sang to my hair. I made it straight and changed my blue eyes into dark green ones and placed my black stilettos on my feet. I walked down stairs to find a book on an arm chair called, Slytherin Royalty. I opened the book to the first page. _Ah the Slytherin Princess has finally come to redeem herself. _The page of the book said. _It's been almost 7 years since the Princess has returned, her crown carries dust. _The words almost leap of the page. The page turned and a picture of a crown was printed on the next page. _If you really are the Slytherin princess, try to get the crown out of the picture._ Appeared the words under the picture.

"What?" I said confused. I stuck my hand onto the picture and to my surprise, my hand went threw and gripped the crown. It was beautiful, it was silver and had green jewels on it with snacks weaving the tiara together. _Welcome back your majesty._ The book wrote then slammed shut. I glanced at the book and ran to a mirror to fix the crown on my head. And waved my wand in front of my eyes, making a dark green with a black design on it to appear on my face. _Let's do this!_

Draco's Point of View...

I had snuck off from the lover bird couple to grab some drinks, when the doors slammed open. And standing in the door way was a beautiful blonde girl, that I knew was Scarlette. She looked beautiful as always, and knowing every guy in this school but her brother, and Blaise has there eyes on her, makes me want to kill them all. Knowing that people like Higgs wants her makes it dangerous for her and I don't want her to go through all of the pain. _Why can't she believe that I didn't snog Pansy! I know what that Trevor person did to her and I would never do that to her! _"Drakie there you are!" Pansy squealed looking awful. "Hello Pansy." "Come dance with me!" she pleaded grabbing my arm. "No thank you, I'm not in the mood." I replied shaking her grip off my arm. "But Drakie!" She whined. "If you'll excuse me I have somewhere to be." I slipped off to where Blaise and Secil were.

"Who is that?" Blaise whispered to me. "That's Scarlette," I reply. "Don't just stand here! Go to her!" Blaise demanded. I nodded thanking god that he was my best friend. And I headed over to the love of my life.

Scarlette's Point of View...

I walked into the Great Hall and walked over to the refreshments. I felt arms wrap around my waist and a head resting on my shoulder. "You know I've always preferred you blonde." came a sweet voice.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" I ask pretending to be someone I'm not. "Scarlette, we both know its you." I looked at him. Dumbfounded.

"Your the only girl I know that has that beautiful shade of blonde hair, and the only girl that could have gotten that crown on her head." he whispered against my cheek. I froze, as he kissed my cheek.

"Please forgive me," he begged but I was still frozen in place. I felt people starring at us and I knew what I had to do. A slow beat song came on and people began to slow dance.

"Dance with me?" he asked pulling me onto the floor. People moved out of the way so that the Slytherin Prince and the mysterious beauty could take center stage of the floor. He placed his arms around my waist, and I mechanically placed mine around his neck. _  
><em> 

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes_

_Starting making his way past two in the morning_

_He hasn't been sober for days_

I glanced around to find that only me and Draco were the only occupants of the dance floor.

_Leaning now into the breeze remembering Sunday _

_He falls to his knees, they had breakfast together_

_But two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs_

I looked into his gray eyes and smiled.

_Now this place seems familiar to him_

_She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin_

_She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs_

_Left him dying to get in_

"Am I forgiven?" he asked. 

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find_

_My calling, I'm calling at night_

_I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl?_

_She's been running through my dreams_

_And it's driving me crazy it seems _

_I'm gonna ask her to marry me_

I laid my head on his chest as we swayed to the beat.

_And even though she doesn't believe in love_

_He's determined to call her bluff_

_Who could deny these butterflies?_

_They're filling his gut_

"I'll take that as a yes," he muttered.

_Waking the neighbors,unfamiliar faces _

_He pleads oh he tries_

_But he's only denied_

_Now he's dying to get inside_

He lend down and let his lips lightly touch mine

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find_

_My calling, I'm calling at night_

_I don't mean to be a bother but have you seen this girl?_

_She's been running through my dreams_

_And it's driving me crazy it seems_

_I'm gonna ask her to marry me_

I pulled away and looked into his eyes, those beautiful stormy gray eyes

_The neighbors said, she moved away_

_Funny how it rained all day _

_I didn't think much of it then_

_But it started to all make sense_

"I love you," I blurt out and blush as soon as those words left my lips.

_Oh I can see now_

_That all of these clouds are following me_

_and my desperate endeavor_

_To find my whoever, wherever she may be_

"As I love you," he whispered, as he hand caressed my face.

_I'm not coming back, I've done something so terrible_

_I'm terrified, speak but your expecting from me_

_I'm mixed up, Just washing you out of my hair,_

_and out of my mind..._

I could hear the other kids in the Great Hall murmuring... but I didn't care as long as I was in his arms

_keeping an eye on the world_

_So many thouseands of feet off the ground_

_I'm over you now, I'm at home in the clouds_

_Towering over your head_

I saw Harry look like he wanted to rip Draco's head off, he's such a good brother even if I never gave him the chance..

_Well I guess I'll go home now_

_I guess i'll go home now_

_I guess I'll go home now_

_I guess I'll go home_

The song ended and Draco was pulled off me by noneother than Pansy Parkinson.

"What?" Draco growled, wiping around to look at Pansy. "Drakie! Don't dance with her! Dance with me!" she said running a finger on his arm. I wanted to rip her arm off watching her do that. "Go away Pansy." Draco growled. "Where's Potter's twin? Finally gotten over her?" she asked with a smirk. _That's it!_ I flung myself at her only to be restrained by Draco. "Let me go!" I yelled thrashing back and forth. "Don't stoop down to her level, love!" Draco hissed, his arms wrapped around my waste.

"Oh, so now my sister isn't to good for you!" Harry demanded storming up. "Oh bloody hell!" I hear Draco mutter.

"For the love of Merlin!" I yell and rip the mask off my face. "It's me Harry! And as for you, Parkinson! I finally relized he was being honest! So quit trying to steal him back!" I added furious at both of them. Pansy had her hands balled at her fist and was about to swing. "I wouldn't do that if i were you," Jo growled stepping behind me. Katie found her place on the other side. "Come on Scarlette," Draco said strongly and pulled me away from pansy. "That stupid son of a bitch!" I muttered.

"There shall be none of that language while in my presence!" Blaise commanded walking up with Secil behind him. Two first years walked by snickering at him, and he gave them a confused look. "Why do first years behind everything so funny?" Blaise questioned. "I don't know," Secil said smirking at her confused boyfriend. Draco loosened his hold around my waist and layed his chin on my shoulder. "I would suggest getting off of her," Katie growled, while John and Jo shot him death glares. "Guys leave him alone," I demanded. They starred at me dumbstruck, for defending Draco. "So your the ones telling me to make up with him!" I yelled getting annoyed. "Let's get out of here," Draco whispered in my eat seeing that I was upset.

"I'll see you guys later." I said and let Draco drag me out of the Great Hall. He pulled me into a hug once out of the crowded hall. "Draco, come with me." I said leading him down into the dungeons. "What's wrong?" Draco asked. "I-I saw him," I stuttered. "Who?" I sighed, "The dark Lord."


End file.
